Sisters of Flame
by sachariah
Summary: Two Padawans find themselves between a rock and a hard place. One is adventurous and eager to save her friends. The other, committed to her principles and her duty. Together, they will learn what is truly important, or die. Friendship fic, Ahsoka/Barriss.
1. A Change of Plans

_A fiery world holding deadly secrets! Though the Jedi have managed to thwart Darth Sidious's plot to bring kidnapped Force-sensitive children to the volcanic world of Mustafar, the Jedi Council has been unable to recover any evidence from the destroyed facilities on the planet. Now, Jedi Master Luminara Undulli, and her Padawan Barriss Offee, prepare to launch an investigative mission to Mustafar, to find answers to these disturbing developments. But with the Jedi ranks stretched increasingly thin, Master Undulli finds herself facing yet another change of plans..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A Change of Plans**

* * *

><p>The Jedi Star Destroyer <em>Liberator<em> cruised gracefully above the shimmering skyline of Coruscant. In the bridge, Jedi Master Luminara Undulli awaited her Padawan Barriss Offee, who had been tasked with selecting and briefing an elite strike team for their mission.

As Barriss arrived at the bridge, Luminara recognized her with a nod. "Padawan, have all the men been briefed?"

"Yes, Master, just as you requested." Barriss responded quickly, taking her customary place beside her Master, as they both stood before the bridge's central holoprojector.

"Very well - I only hope whatever developments have occurred by now do not force us to postpone this mission yet again," Luminara said, a tinge of irritation in her voice.

"Master?"

"I received another urgent transmission from the Council - it appears new intelligence has been acquired that may affect our endeavors somehow." Luminara explained, gazing at her chronometer. "They should be coming in about now."

Suddenly the hologram table lit up, the blue figures of Masters Yoda, Windu, Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi rising from the projection screen. The two Mirialan women quickly straightened themselves in their well-practiced public manner. Commander Gree and Captain Devin stood at attention on the other side of the holoprojector.

The small form of Master Yoda spoke first, "At ease, men. Expecting to see us again so soon, you were not, Master Undulli?"

Luminara answered solemnly. "I only fear what ill tidings we may have received this time."

Obi-Wan gave a wry grin at her remark, "Yes, it does seem lately that the only time any of us get to talk is when there is bad news - and I can _assure_ you we won't disappoint you this time."

Luminara grimaced at this. Master Windu shot an annoyed look at his colleague, before getting to the heart of the matter. "The Chancellor has brought our attention to some new intelligence regarding General Grievous," he spoke gravely. "It appears he is in the final stages of planning an attack on the cloning facilities at Kamino."

This was met with quiet sounds of disbelief and indignation from the crew on the bridge. Luminara's reaction was similar. "_Kamino_?" she asked, almost incredulous, "Coruscant is scarcely better defended than Kamino - how is this attack to be staged?"

"We have no further details on his strategy, but Grievous is not one to strike until he has every possible advantage, " Plo Koon explained. "If he is truly planning such an attack, he must have uncovered a weakness in our defenses."

He nodded to Master Windu, who continued, "Master Shaak Ti has requested the Council perform a full evaluation of the Kamino defense provisions. At this point, only Masters Pl Koon and Adi Gallia are available - and Gallia has already been requested to investigate a reported sighting of Asajj Ventress near Naboo." He paused, then continued apologetically, "We are requesting that you postpone your mission to Mustafar, and join Masters Plo Koon and Shaak Ti on Kamino."

Luminara sighed. "These are disturbing developments - I will join the team on Kamino, but I must insist that this mission be completed as well. We have put this off far too long already." She spoke a little more urgently, "We risk losing any chance at recovering evidence from the Mustafar facilities if we don't make our investigation soon!"

At this, Yoda again spoke up, "Correct, Master Undulli is. Evil are the plots, originating from Mustafar. Assign other Jedi to her mission, we must."

Windu nodded, and addressed Luminara. "What about your Padawan?"

The Mirialan pondered this for a moment, then answered slowly, "I normally wouldn't for us to be separated, but she _has_ taken on the majority of the planning for the mission. She is well qualified, but," she paused, "Our plan calls for two Jedi - if I will not be available, she will need another partner."

"Hmm..." Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Nearly all capable Knights are either occupied or on much-needed leave - I suppose we could call -".

Suddenly, a hoarse but friendly voice called to the four Masters, "You are in need of a capable Jedi? Send for Padawan Tano - I can assure you you will not be disappointed. Why, I _myself_ was hard pressed to keep up with her..." the voice faded away, the speaker seemingly content to confirm his statement to himself. Barriss leaned in slightly closer at the mention of Ahsoka Tano, though she couldn't recognize the strange voice of her complimenter.

Slightly startled by the unexpected recommendation, the four Masters turned back to the holoprojector. Windu frowned, and glanced at Kenobi, "Skywalker had left his Padawan here to continue her studies - and I doubt she's the right person for a mission of this importance."

Kenobi opened his mouth to comment, but was cut off by Yoda, still gazing thoughtfully in the direction the strange voice had come from. "Correct, Master Sinube is. A wise Jedi, Skywalker's Padawan will be. Spoken with her much of late, I have."

"Ahsoka accompanied Anakin on the rescue mission itself," Obi-Wan added, "She reportedly did very well navigating the facilities."

Plo-Koon agreed, "I heard the same - young Ahsoka has a great heart, and is skilled beyond her years."

Obi-Wan turned toward Luminara, "Do you have any feelings on this matter?"

Luminara, having been silent thus far during the discussion, answered slowly, "She is a unique Padawan, but she is well qualified in my opinion. In fact, I owe her my life," she added, recalling the deadly duel with Ventress aboard the _Tranquility. _"If there are no objections, I will leave the decision to my Padawan - she will be taking my place as leader of the mission."

Barriss felt a sudden flush of embarrassment mingled with awe at her Master's words. She never had been granted a mission of any significance, and rarely went anywhere except by her Master's side. She knew that her Master was preparing her for the end of her apprenticeship - a fact that both excited and saddened her.

However, the chance to again work with Ahsoka was a particularly pleasant prospect. Other than the handful of times they happened to be at the Temple between missions with their respective Masters, she hadn't seen Ahsoka since the invasion of Geonosis. At the Temple, she had found to her delight that Ahsoka shared her fondness for working with the younglings, but that was hardly a time to visit. A minder's position was a full-time one for good reason. A chance to work with her again was very welcome, although it was tempered by the seriousness of the mission.

But Ahsoka was more than qualified for this mission - all the points raised by the Masters were certainly true, and Barriss had first-hand experience with Ahsoka in the field. Her resourcefulness and flexibility could be invaluable if something didn't go according to plan - an occurrence that seemed to be happening far too often for comfort lately.

Luminara turned and nodded towards Barriss. She quickly cleared her mind and stepped abreast of her Master. Turning towards Luminara, she bowed slightly. "Thank you, Master." Then to the figures on the holoprojector, she again bowed, somewhat lower this time. "Masters, I would be glad for Padawan Tano's assistance for this mission. I have worked closely with her in the past, and I believe her abilities will be most valuable." With a nod towards her Master, she finished, "I also owe her my life."

"Very well, it appears to be decided," Obi-Wan declared. "Masters Undulli and Plo Koon will join Master Shaak Ti to begin the Kamino investigation. Padawans Tano and Offee will continue the mission to Mustafar as previously planned."

"I shall inform Padawan Tano of the developments," Plo Koon volunteered. "Padawan Offee, is there anything of particular importance I should inform Ahsoka before she departs?"

Barriss pondered this for a moment. "Thank you, Master Plo Koon, but I believe everything necessary is aboard the _Liberator. _If we have any further requirements we will address them when we rendezvous with Knight Skywalker at Christophsis."

At that, Obi-Wan excused himself. "Which reminds me I'd best be going - I need to see what trouble my former Padawan has cooked up by now. I'll see you and Ahsoka at the rendezvous, Barriss," he nodded.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi."

"Mindful of young Padawan Tano, you will be," Yoda admonished her. "Wise, and good-hearted, she is, but Padawan of Skywalker, she is as well." The old Master chuckled knowingly.

Barriss felt slightly uneasy at laughing before such venerated Masters, but she managed a small smile. "Of course, Master."

At this, Master Windu concluded the meeting. "A shuttle will depart shortly with Padawan Tano, and take you back to the Temple." Looking towards Barriss, he added, "May the Force be with you."

Barriss stood gazing ahead of her where the figures had just been for a moment, coming to when she realized she was staring directly into the eyes of Commander Gree, who was returning her gaze with a questioning look. She blushed slightly, and quickly turned to her Master.

Luminara was also staring at the empty holoprojector, but upon noticing her Padawan she nodded and turned towards the two officers. "My Padawan will brief you on any changes to the mission plan when Commander Tano arrives. In the meantime, continue preparations for your departure." She and Barriss turned and exited the bridge, taking a turbolift to their quarters.

"Are you uneasy, my Padawan?" Luminara asked, not unkindly. The two women sat upon the lower bunk in their cabin.

"No Master, but I am honored you believe me capable enough to lead this mission," Barriss answered, meeting her Master's gaze.

Luminara smiled, "You have been more than capable for a long time, Barriss. You have shown great restraint by remaining a faithful follower when many would be pining for freedom." She paused, then continued in a softer tone, "I know Master Yoda possesses a sense of humor, but you will be mindful of Padawan Tano. She is a good Jedi, but I fear her Master's training is lacking in some of the more structured aspects of the Code."

She paused, again, somewhat uncomfortable with what she wanted to say next. "She saved my life by disobeying my orders. I still do not fully know what I would have wanted her to do, were it to happen again."

Barriss, wanting put her Master at ease, spoke up, "Ahsoka is one to follow her instincts above most other instructions. They do her credit, but I too am concerned for the unintended consequences." Barriss inwardly winced at talking like this about Ahsoka, whom she regarded as a friend, but she intellectually at least understood her Master's concern. Ahsoka had actually saved her own life in a similar manner, risking the mission while attempting, and eventually succeeding, to save her. It was a philosophical dilemma that neither Master nor Padawan had fully settled.

Sighing, Luminara continued, "Well, I suppose she gets it from her Master. Barriss, if you have opportunity to impart wisdom to Ahsoka, do not hesitate to do so; but you know as well as I that nothing should come between a Master and an apprentice," she said, almost severely.

"Of course, Master," Barriss answered quickly.

"I know you do, Padawan," she placed a hand on Barriss's shoulder. "I have complete faith in you, and in Padawan Tano. You will both learn much from each other. You are the next generation of the Jedi, remember that."

"Yes, Master."

With another smile, Luminara rose from the bunk, dismissing her as she began to collect her few belongings from the cabin. "You will want to go over the mission plan once more with these new developments in mind. Padawan Tano will need to be briefed as soon as she arrives, as well."

"Yes, Master," Barriss replied, her dark skirts trailing behind her as she exited the room

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I own very few things. Star Wars is not one of them. I gain nothing from this.<strong> **

**Author's Note: This story is set shortly after TCW (S2) Episode "Cat and Mouse", during the 'No-Ahsoka' spell between "Lightsaber Lost" and "Bounty Hunters". Hence the references to the blockade of Cristophsis and Master Sinube. Barriss was last seen (in TCW) with Ahsoka and a few younglings in "Grievious Intrigue". This is meant to be as canon-compliant as possible, but I am not factoring in the EU material on Barriss (MedStar series, etc), at least as far as her personality (I reference one mission from an EU book later). I don't read the books, and I don't put much weight on them. Please review!**

**Thanks to Queen for pointing out my sloppy formatting!  
><strong>


	2. Reunion

**Chapter 2**

**Reunion**

* * *

><p>As she watched the Temple landing platform fade into the hazy Coruscant atmosphere, Ahsoka could hardly contain her excitement. She was going on another mission! And with Barriss Offee, no less! She had had to be careful to restrain herself when Master Plo Koon informed her of the Council's decision; although his kindly knowing look (the closest thing to a smile the masked Kel Dor could give) told her that he was very much aware of her exuberance.<p>

She never enjoyed the times Master Skywalker left her to study. Of course she knew some study was necessary, but she learned so much more on the field, from her friends among the clones, and from her fellow Jedi. She suspected her Master felt the same way, and that her study sessions were intended either to pacify his more traditional colleagues, or to give himself some time alone.

The last possibility irritated Ahsoka, but it was not entirely unreasonable; she had to admit she was not always the most pleasant company. But it would help if Skyguy wouldn't be so maddeningly stubborn sometimes!

Well, it looked like both of them would have their way - Ahsoka was to be given a mission, and Anakin would get his precious alone time. And she would finally have a chance to work with Barriss again!

She settled into her seat, turning her attention to the growing silhouette of the _Liberator_ outlined against the blackness of space. She had missed Barriss. A Jedi's lifestyle was not conducive to close friendships - and that was in part by design. Other than the quick greetings they shared when they both happened to volunteer for minder duty, Ahsoka had hardly seen Barriss since leaving the Ord Cestus medical station.

She shuddered involuntarily at the recollection of _that_ mission. Barriss, along with the crew, had fallen under the control of a Geonosian brain parasite, and attacked her. It was horrible, and when she managed to subdue the worm for a moment using the ruptured cooling agent, Barriss had begged Ahsoka to take her life. She refused. In the end, the coolant trick succeeded, and the parasites were contained.

Ahsoka shuddered again. She hated the thought of fighting Barriss as an enemy, let alone killing her. She knew in her heart she had made the right decision; but despite her Master's assurances, she still wondered what she would have done had the situation been as bad as it had seemed.

Well, hopefully this mission would be a chance to replace those memories with more pleasant ones - as pleasant as a trip to a hostile volcanic planet could ever be, at least.

The shuttle eased into position beneath the lower hangar bay. The doors were open - the shimmering blue film of an energy shield insulating the hangar from the deadly vacuum of space. A quiet hum could be heard as the tractor beam slowly pulled the transport into the bay. Loud clanging followed by the sharp hiss of cooling pistons signaled the shuttle had been secured within the hangar. Ahsoka stood before the main docking door and waited for the conduits to engage.

With another hiss, the airlock pressurized and the door slid open. Ahsoka straightened herself - meeting Master Undulli was always a bit awkward, especially without her Master to relax the tension. Her small bag containing her only spare outfit hung over her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she slowly made her way down the conduit.

"Welcome, Padawan Tano," Luminara greeted her as she stepped into the loading bay.

Ahsoka awkwardly bowed and returned the greeting. "Thank you, Master Undulli." She had to force herself to concentrate on the elder Jedi, as she really only wanted to throw herself at Barriss in a big, sisterly hug.

The Master continued, "I trust you will want to learn the details of the mission as soon as possible. My Padawan will brief you as soon as you've settled into your quarters." She nodded toward Barriss. "I will leave the two of you to begin your preparations. I must be going immediately." She gave both Padawans a final acknowledgment, then briskly walked towards the door Ahsoka had just exited.

"Thank you, Master" Barriss told her as she left. Ahsoka was a bit perplexed, unsure if she was to respond likewise. The decision was made for her as the conduit doors sealed shut behind Luminara.

Ahsoka stood awkwardly for a moment, in front of Barriss, but partly twisted as she faced the shut conduit port. She turned again towards her fellow Padawan, her previous impulses somewhat diminished after the short but very formal welcome.

Sensing her discomfort, Barriss motioned for Ahsoka to follow her. "I will you show you to our quarters," she spoke quickly. Ahsoka brightened visibly at the prospect of sharing a room with her friend, and swiftly fell in step behind Barriss. The _Liberator_ was a slightly older vessel than the _Resolute_, but both _Venerator-_class Star Destroyers shared essentially the same layout and configuration. She would feel at home in no time.

Arriving at the cabin, Barriss motioned towards the upper bunk. "I presume you'd prefer to sleep on top?" she asked, slightly playfully. Ahsoka relaxed, grateful that her friend appeared willing to leave off the stifling formality she'd endured a moment ago.

She rolled her eyes. "I guess that would make it easier for you to watch my back," she answered with a grin. Barriss opened her mouth to comment, but apparently changed her mind. Ahsoka swung her bag onto the bunk, then glanced around the small room. Essentially the same as the officers' quarters aboard the _Resolute. _She would do fine here.

"Well, I guess I'm 'settled in,'" Ahsoka announced. "Now, I suppose you're supposed to 'brief' me..." she trailed off, slightly grimacing at the idea of a formal "one-on-one" briefing, with Barriss of all people leading it.

Barriss smiled. "Well, if you'd like, I could just go over the mission plan right here," she suggested, taking a seat on the lower bunk and motioning for Ahsoka to do the same. Ahsoka happily obliged, plopping down on the bed beside Barriss. The older Padawan produced a worn datapad from under her robes, and Ahsoka leaned in closer.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's quite a plan," Ahsoka mused, as Barriss completed the "briefing" in their bedroom.<p>

Barriss nodded, "It certainly is - do you foresee any potential problems with it?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "No, it seems solid, and you have a good back up plan, it just..." She paused, then shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't had a mission that went according to plan in a long time."

Barriss acknowledged this with another nod. Ahsoka continued, "I guess it doesn't feel good to be relying on so much experimental technology. I mean, we have the stealth ship, planetary geo-scanner, passive jammer - any one of those go wrong and we're in big trouble." She finished with a frown.

Barriss sighed, "I know what you mean; I don't like depending on such things either." She replaced the datapad. "But Mustafar is too remote, and of too little strategic significance to mount an invasion, let alone defend it. Even if we could, the Separatists would simply move their operations elsewhere. Only by allowing them to feel somewhat secure about the system can we hope to gain any useful information."

Ahsoka nodded, gazing thoughtfully at the floor. "Yeah, I don't have any better ideas, either." She shook her head, then looked up at Barriss. "Why Cristosphis? That's not exactly on the way. What are we meeting Anakin for?" she asked, brow furrowed.

Barriss winced at her casual reference to her Master. "Knight Skywalker has the stealth ship aboard the _Resolute_," she explained, only slightly emphasizing Anakin's title. "He was testing it on a supply mission prior to the breaking of the blockade. We will be taking on the ship and a command crew from the _Resolute_."

Ahsoka's face displayed a strange combination of excitement and trepidation. She was eager to see Rex and the men of the 501st, if only briefly, but she was a little wary of seeing her Master when he would be expecting her to be at the temple. Of course, it was the Council's decision, so he couldn't blame her.

"Well, are we about ready?" she asked, rising from the bed. Barriss did likewise. "I believe so. Shall we head for the bridge?"

Ahsoka nodded. "After you," she answered, apparently approximating a flourish of some sort. Barriss smiled, and led the way towards the nearest turbolift.

The bridge personnel stood at attention as the two girls entered. "At ease, men," Barriss said quickly. "Commander Gree, Captain Devin," she addressed the two officers. "This is Commander Ahsoka Tano, of the 501st legion. She will be taking my place in our mission plan, as I will be assuming leadership in stead of General Undulli."

The clone commander greeted Ahsoka with a brisk salute. "Commander Gree," Barriss spoke up, noticing the slight recognition. "You will remember Commander Tano from the invasion of Geonosis."

"Yes sir!" Gree responded. "You both put on quite a show there, if I recall."

Ahsoka smiled, a little surprised by how much less formal the atmosphere was compared to her brief meeting with Master Undulli. Barriss smiled as well. "Ahsoka, this is Captain Ernist Devin - captain of the _Liberator_."

The bearded middle aged captain shook hands with Ahsoka, before addressing Barriss. "Commander, all preparations have been made. We are ready to go into lightspeed at your command."

"Very good, captain," Barriss responded. "Proceed."

The captain shouted an order into his commlink. The _Liberator_ came about, the twinkling sphere of Coruscant slipping behind it. Then the floors reverberated with a pulsing hum, and the starscape before them stretched into infinity as the vessel catapulted into hyperspace.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I own very few things. Star Wars is not one of them. I gain nothing from this.<strong> **

**Author's Note: Any guesses as to what Barriss was *about* to comment on? ;)  
><strong>


	3. The Price of Friendship

**Chapter 3**

**The Price of Friendship**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka stood idly beside one of the bridge viewpanels, watching the stars streak by. Hyperspace was an amazing sight, one she rarely tired of. Barriss had excused herself to contact her Master; Ahsoka decided to wait for her on the bridge.<p>

She hoped that Barriss would still consider her a friend - she never did get that hug, and she wondered if she was just being childish for wishing for it. They were both "Commanders", military officers, and this was a serious mission; she knew that very well. Still, Barriss was the closest person she had to a real _friend_, who wasn't her superior in some hierarchy, or part of some distinct group that kept them at a distance. Well, there was Rex - she definitely considered _him_ a friend, as well as many of the clones - but most of them would only regard her as _their _superior. Rex was more loose when it came to the chain of command, and she was grateful for that. But as good as Rex was, he wasn't... _something_. Ahsoka couldn't put a finger on it. What was it that she was missing in a friend?

_I guess it could be that Barriss is a girl? _she wondered to herself. _That _sounded silly. Gender didn't come into play among the ranks of the Jedi - well, so they said. She doubted many individual Jedi felt that way. But still, wanting to befriend Barriss because she was female sounded bizarre. Maybe that wasn't it. Maybe it was just the extraordinary circumstances they had been through during their short time together. Being buried alive with someone can be a bonding experience, after all. At any rate, Ahsoka hoped that Barriss would feel similarly about her. It would be _really _awkward trying to keep a professional distance between them, after all.

A ping from a turbolift announced Barriss's return. She walked up to the viewport where Ahsoka was standing. She gazed upon the streaked sky for a moment, then spoke up. "Ahsoka," she asked quietly, "Would you like to come to our quarters, to talk?"

Ahsoka's face lit up at this suggestion. "That would be great, Barriss."

The elder Padawan smiled, and turned towards the bridge officers, "Call for us when we are to begin preparations for arrival," she instructed. Barriss motioned for Ahsoka to follow, and made her way back to the turbolift.

As the two of them entered the cabin again, Barriss turned and faced Ahsoka. "It's truly good to see you again, Ahsoka."

The younger girl smiled. "It's good to see you too, Barriss. We haven't had any time together it seems since..." she trailed off, not exactly wanting to revisit the _last _time they had worked together.

Barriss reached out and drew Ahsoka into a warm embrace. "Don't worry about it - I understand how you feel." The two Padawans held each other for a moment, then sat down side by side on the bunk. "I heard many good words about you from the Council, today." Barriss began, with a slightly mischievous smile.

Ahsoka listened with interest as Barriss related the details of the Council meeting. She couldn't help but laugh at Yoda's remark. "Who would ever think Master Yoda could have such a _low_ opinion of Anakin Skywalker?" she giggled. Barriss winced again, though still smiling."What is it?" Ahsoka asked, curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing really - I'm not accustomed to hearing such informal references to one's Master," Barriss explained, half-apologetically.

"Who, _Skyguy?" _Ahsoka asked teasingly. "Seriously, 'Master Skywalker' would kill me if I used his title all the time. I think it makes him feel old."

"You have a unique Master," Barriss remarked.

Ahsoka grinned. "I'll say; he's never one to fit a mold." Her grin widened. "He told me recently about the mission to Ansion."

Barriss grimaced; _that_ was not a memory she wanted to revisit. "And he told you...?" she asked, warily.

Ahsoka laughed. "Oh, he's still very impressed with your _performance, _you can be sure."

The older girl blushed fiercely. "It was not my intention to impress _him,_" she insisted, almost painfully. "It was the circumstances of the mission that required such a display."

Ahsoka laughed again. "Oh, I know - I've had to play worse parts than that, myself." She winced, recalling one unpleasant mission to Kiros. "We Jedi can be made to do strange things to complete a mission."

The two of them fell quiet for a moment. Both where painfully aware of the topic they both felt needed to be brought up, but neither wanted to talk about. Finally Barriss broke the silence. "I never did get to thank you properly for saving me on that journey to Ord Cestus," she spoke softly.

"Don't think about it; you'd have done the same for me," Ahsoka answered, with a reassuring smile.

But this seemed to have the opposite affect on Barriss; she blinked rapidly, as though trying to hold in tears. When she spoke, her voice cracked. "Oh, how I _hope_ I would have, Ahsoka," she managed, brokenly.

It was a terrible feeling - but she knew that she _would_ have killed Ahsoka if the situation was reversed. Of course she would have tried to avoid such a drastic outcome, but she was not nearly as imaginative as her fellow Padawan - which was why, when the worm's control slipped for a moment, she begged Ahsoka to take her life, rather than risk the mission, risk spreading that horrible plague. She felt so indebted to the younger girl, yet could not assure herself that she would have been just as protective of her life. The unfairness of it all was crushing, and she could not help her tears.

Ahsoka quickly put her arms around Barriss, pulling the taller girl into a tight embrace. "I understand, Barriss," she whispered. "I really do."

Barriss struggled to control herself. "How? How could you understand?" she asked, hoarsely.

Ahsoka answered softly, "I wondered the very same things you have. I've wondered what I would have done if things had been different, if I didn't have a way to stop those worms." She restrained herself from shuddering at that thought.

She pulled away, placing her hands on Barriss's shoulders and looking her in the face. Aqua blue eyes met dark, almost violet ones, and both girls realized that there were tears in the other's. "Barriss, if the circumstances were switched, if I had been infected, I would have wanted the same thing you did. I would never hold that against you."

Barriss took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She almost never had an emotional outburst like this; but then again, she had never felt comfortable displaying emotion around her Master.

Ahsoka continued, "You and me are both Jedi; we both have a duty to keep." She paused, considering her words. "But we also have to follow our hearts. We should be thankful that it worked out okay in the end, rather than worried about how bad it could have been." She took a deep breath. "If another... 'situation' like that comes up, we'll figure it out then. But trust me, Barriss, I will _never_ blame you for doing your duty, no matter what."

Barriss met Ahsoka's gaze again. Honesty and trust was radiating from her being. Master Plo Koon knew what he was saying when he described Ahsoka - she had the heart of a great Jedi.

Through her tears, Barriss returned Ahsoka's smile, then pulled her close in another tight embrace, running her hands up her back. "Thank you," she whispered. She laughed softly, though the water still stood in her eyes.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, puzzled at her change of mood.

She answered, still holding Ahsoka tightly. "Master Undulli instructed me to mind how _I_ could 'impart wisdom' to _you_." She laughed again. "What would she say if she saw me now?"

Ahsoka smiled. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances to return the favor," she said teasingly as the two of them slowly pulled away. Then in a more somber tone she added, "You're a wise Jedi, already, Barriss. I know you'll make a great Knight." She paused, a bit uncertain.

"You have a question, Ahsoka?" Barriss prodded.

"Well, it sounds kinda silly, but..." she looked up at Barriss sheepishly, more aware of her smaller size. "When you become a Knight, will I still be your friend?"

Barriss bit her lip and tried to hold back another round of tears. Fiercely she pulled Ahsoka into yet another close embrace. "Always, Ahsoka. You will always be my...", she paused, not certain of the wisdom of her next words, but sure of their truth. "My best friend," she finally said. Ahsoka smiled as best she could with her face buried in Barriss's robe.

When she pulled away again, she answered softly, "Thank you, Barriss." She furrowed her brow once more. "Oh, and one more thing." Her sheepish look returned. "Can I still call you 'Barriss' when you become a Knight?"

Barriss laughed out loud. "I think I may have to 'kill' you if you refer to me by that title," she answered conspiratorially.

"Well, we can't have that happening, can we?" Ahsoka laughed as well.

After another moment of happy silence, Barriss spoke up again. "Would you like to get something to eat?"

Ahsoka answered brightly, "I think I would. Shall we?" She did another miserable flourish. Barriss laughed again, and the two of them again made their way towards the turbolift.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I own very few things. Star Wars is not one of them. I gain nothing from this.<strong> **

**Author's Note: Refer to my one-shot "Prisoner in My Head" for my take on "Brain Invaders". This chapter might make a bit more sense with that as background. Also, for those who may find Barriss to be showing far too much emotion, I plead guilty. It was the only way I could think of to resolve this question, at least for now - it will come into play later. And, I should note, Barriss never actually *cries*...  
><strong>

**The reference to the Mission to Ansion is from "The Approaching Storm", a prequel novel to AoTC. Apparently (I haven't read the book) Barriss was forced to perform aerobatics to impress some group of leaders, which naturally caught Anakin's attention. I have no idea what Barriss thought of it at the time, but by now she's much older and would probably rather forget about the incident. FYI. Oh, and mission to Kiros was when Ahsoka was forced to act as a Shilian princess and be sold into slavery. I get this all from Wookiepedia (where else?). Haven't read any of it myself.  
><strong>


	4. Rendezvous

**Chapter 4**

**Rendezvous**

* * *

><p>"Attention! All men, to your stations. All men, take your stations. We are preparing to exit hyperspace."<p>

The halls of the _Liberator _echoed with the sound of hundreds of pounding boots as crew readied the vessel for the tasks of the day. The steady hum of the massive hyperdrives added to the menagerie of bustling sounds as the Star Destroyer neared the rendezvous. Barriss and Ahsoka stood side by side on the bridge, observing the preparations through the vessel's network of holocams. A transport was readied to take them aboard the _Resolute _where they planned to meet with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, and take on the stealth ship and it's command crew.

The stealth ship was a major leap forward in Republic starship technology. Invisible both to the eye and nearly all common sensor arrays, it was primarily outfitted as a covert transport, though classified as a corvette it was respectably armed. Anakin had used the ship to relieve the GAR forces on Cristophsis while the system was under the Separatist blockade. While it could, with some difficulty, be tracked if detected while uncloaked, if operated carefully, it could pass undetected through any defensive barrier.

Barriss was depending on this ability to perform their mission. Without enough forces to sustain a full scale assault, they would rely on a small strike team landed on the planet covertly, avoiding detection for as long as possible. Using an experimental passive jamming array, which was designed to jam enemy sensors without alerting their countermeasures, they would hopefully be able to infiltrate the facilities before the enemy knew they were near the system. In the event of discovery, the _Liberator_ would be ready to stage a feigned assault, distracting enemy forces from the strike team long enough for them to complete the mission and get off-planet.

It was a tall order from all parties involved, and Barriss knew it. She had chosen her strike team carefully, and had gone over every mission detail repeatedly with a meticulous eye. Yet she also shared Ahsoka's concern - there were so many things that could wrong, not to mention potential outside events that could affect her plan. She could only hope that, together with Ahsoka and her men, she could improvise enough to complete the mission and get her team back safely.

The hyperspace alarm sounded throughout the _Liberator, _calling all the bridge personnel to their stations to prepare to bring the ship under crew control. Thruster engines growled as they were charged up, and deflector shields were prepared for sublight travel levels. Finally, the Star Destroyer lurched as the streaks of hyperspace collapsed on themselves, becoming stars, nebulae, and finally the silhouettes of Republic warships, with the crystalline surface of Cristophsis filling the background.

"Incoming transmission from General Kenobi!" Captain Devin called over the bridge channel.

Barriss and Ahsoka moved to the central communication display, as the familiar bearded face of Obi-Wan Kenobi came to life. "Welcome, Padawan Barriss, Ahsoka. We are ready for your arrival. The ship is being prepared as we speak, and the crew is ready for your evaluation."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," Barriss answered promptly. "We will be on our way immediately."

"I look forward to it. Kenobi out" Obi-Wan finished. The screen went dark, and the two Padawans turned to make their way to the lower hangar bay.

When they reached the _Resolute_, they were greeted by Obi-Wan, his Commander Cody, and Captain Rex. The two clone officers saluted the Padawans as they made their way down the ramp.

"At ease," Ahsoka said, smiling at Captain Rex. "Where's Master Skywalker?" she asked, glancing around the hangar.

"Ah, he's keeping himself _busy_, planet-side," Obi-Wan answered wryly. "Running back and forth between pockets of resistance, not spending enough time in any _one_ place to make any lasting progress." He rolled his eyes. "But the situation is vastly improved since the breaking of the blockade. The planet is reasonably secure at this point." He motioned behind him. "I suppose you will be wanting to inspect your new 'toy'?" Barriss held back a grimace, not wanting to refer to such an integral part of her mission plan as a plaything. But she held her tongue, and the group fell in step behind Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka quickly found her way next to Rex. "So, Rex old boy" she asked teasingly, "Been watching Skyguy's back for me?"

Rex grinned under his helmet. "Yes sir. And the good General's been making it as difficult as ever," he joked.

Ahsoka grinned, too. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but how come you're here without him?"

"General's sending Torrent Company back to Coruscant on leave," he responded. "Now that the dirty work is done."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Leave? Huh..." she turned her gaze to the deck as they walked.

"Something wrong, Commander?" Rex asked, concernedly.

She continued, thoughtfully. "Oh, it's nothing really. I was just thinking, well, if you're not needed here - oh, never mind," she shook her head, "You guys deserve your leave."

Rex leaned towards her. "Between you and me, Commander, anytime _without _General Skywalker counts as 'leave' in my book," he spoke conspiratorially.

Ahsoka brightened. "You mean it?" she asked hopefully.

"You know me, Commander," Rex answered, his voice betraying a smile. "I always mean it. You didn't think you were the only person missing a comrade, did you?"

Ahsoka's grin widened. "Thanks, Rex." She thought for a moment. "Well, Barriss has already selected a strike team, but I'll see if I can get a replacement in. If not..." she gave him an wink, "we'll just have to let on a stowaway, won't we?"

Rex laughed to himself. "Sir! Yes sir!" he answered, teasingly.

"Well, here she is!" Obi-Wan announced as they reached what appeared to be a cleared out space in the main hangar. "As you can see, or should I say, _can't _see, " he gave a trademark grin, "she is completely invisible to the naked eye, as well as nearly all sensor types." He banged a fist on the solid "nothingness" in front of him. Barriss and Ahsoka ran their hands along the ship's invisible surface, their eyes betraying their amazement. Barriss had researched this vessel thoroughly, and both Padawans were aware of cloaking technology, but seeing it up close was always a fascinating, if slightly unsettling, experience.

"It's like I could walk right through it!" Ahsoka exclaimed, gazing at the hangar activity on the other side of the ship.

"Well, I can _assure_ you, you can't. In fact, Cody here has already tried," he joked. Cody stiffened at the remark, apparently hearkening to a previous embarrassing incident with this vessel. "Ryno!" Obi-Wan called to a nearby technician. "De-cloak!" The technician ran up a short ramp that appeared to lead to nowhere, then disappeared, apparently vanishing into thin air. Then, with a low droning sound, the needle-like form of the stealth ship began to materialize.

"She does the stealth part amazingly well," Obi-Wan continued. "But she's not without her fair share of faults. Insanely high maintenance requirements are the worst. The cloaking, de-cloaking routine is very hard on the system, sometimes only working once before needing repairs. We require a service crew onboard at all times, in addition to the normal flight crew."

Barriss frowned. "That reduces the payload, I presume?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, though the service crew can be as few as two men - three is preferable. I have four men ready to accompany you for that task." He motioned towards Ryno, who was joining three other technicians busily packing cargo containers with parts and equipment. "How many are in your strike team?"

Barriss placed a hand under her chin, thoughtfully. "I had originally hoped to land a platoon, but due to the space requirements of the other equipment I've been forced to settle for three squads. With the extra crew, I may need to scale back further."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, it seems there's always something to keep our plans in jeopardy. Still, the advantages this ship offers should outweigh the drawbacks." He motioned towards the ramp. "Shall I show you around?" Barriss nodded. Obi-Wan turned towards the ramp, followed by Barriss. Cody and Rex turned to head for their assignments, the latter pausing as Ahsoka whispered something in his ear. He laughed slightly, then saluted before heading off. She grinned, and ran to catch up with her companions.

"Well, like I said there's not much to see about a stealth ship," Obi-Wan remarked as they made their way towards the cockpit. "We just passed through the main bay - that's where equipment and supplies are stored. It can be configured to seat a platoon, as you noted, Barriss. Here is the engineering and countermeasures section," motioning to two seats on either side of the cockpit door. "And the cockpit is right here. Standard controls for a light-corvette - all the cloaking controls are in the engineering cockpit." He motioned towards the control panels. "No external astromechs, either - it is equipped with built in service units, which Artoo sounded most displeased about," he recalled wryly.

"Aw, poor Artooie," Ahsoka spoke plaintively, remembering Anakin's unique droid partner.

"Yes, I believe he used the droid equivalent of foul language, though I didn't bother to get a translation." Obi-Wan said with a grin.

After a thorough briefing on the operation of the ship, Obi-Wan introduced them to their crew. "Coil and Wild manage the engineering positions; Ryno, Fren, Cutback and Quarc are the service personnel." The men saluted their new Commanders. "The best of the best, all of them - they know this ship inside and out."

Barriss and Ahsoka greeted each of them men, Barriss giving an approving smile to the eager faces before her. They were all good men - she hoped to bring every one of them back safely when this mission was over. "I'm proud to have all of you on our team," she told them. "This mission is critical to both the Jedi and the Republic, and we will all be required to give it our best if we are to succeed and live to fight another day." She eyed them all, hopefully. "Are we all in agreement?"

The men responded in unison. "Sir! Yes, sir!"

"Very well, continue your preparations; we leave as soon as you have the ship ready. You will briefed aboard the _Liberator._"

She turned back to Obi-Wan. He spoke first, "Well, while they finish, would like to join me for some tea?"

Barriss smiled, "Thank you, Master Kenobi, I think I will. Ahsoka?" she turned towards the younger girl.

"Sure, I'm good with that," she answered brightly. Obi-Wan grinned and motioned again for them to follow.

"Hey, Barriss? Can I ask you a question?" Ahsoka asked as they approached a hangar exit.

"Of course, Ahsoka. What is it?"

Ahsoka had her sheepish look again, but she answered quickly. "Captain Rex is on leave with Torrent company; they're heading to Coruscant. He offered to join our strike team on Mustafar." She continued eagerly, "He's a great Captain, and the best soldier in the 501st. He's great at handling changes in plans, too," recalling their shared concerns concerning the mission. "I've worked with him ever since I became a Padawan - they don't get any better than Rex."

Barriss nodded slowly. "I recall that from Geonosis. I'm going to have to reorganize the strike team again anyway, so if he has volunteered, we could include him. " She paused, thoughtfully. "You are right, his skills could prove valuable."

"Thanks, Barriss. Rex and I work well together - I know he won't disappoint you," she finished with a contented smile.

Barriss nodded again, and the pair made their way to the galley with Obi-Wan.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own very few things. Star Wars is not one of them. I gain nothing from this.<strong>

**Author's Note: I needed to get Rex onboard, for some important reasons. I hope this didn't come across as forced - I had a hard time thinking of a believable way to get him in. Still unsure about it. The new clones are all OCs, but don't expect to see too much of them - they are, after all, background players. Please review!**

**Oh, and the "tea" is a nod to Queen's "The Way of Tea" - check it out!  
><strong>


	5. Caught Between

**Chapter 5**

**Caught Between**

* * *

><p>Mustafar was a world at war with itself.<p>

Caught between its two sister planets, the gas giants Jestefad and Lefrani, its surface was a scarred, torn landscape. The massive gravitational pull from polar opposite sources churned its inner fire - a planetary core of molten iron and silica - and brought its destructive heat to bear on its thin crust, leaving the planet nearly devoid of life. The hard, jagged crags that gave its landscape such an menacing tone belied the searing liquid nature of its underpinnings. It was a world of heat, of fire, and of death.

Barriss rubbed her eyes sleepily, returning the datapad to its place on her little nightstand. She rose from her seat, stretching as she stifled a yawn. She glanced at the upper bunk. Ahsoka was sleeping peacefully, her arms folded under her head. Barriss smiled, recalling the past few days of hyperspace travel. Ahsoka and Captain Rex had had a 'blast', as they would say, 'getting to know' the men of the 41st Elite. There was a natural competitiveness between divisions in the GAR, and it was only natural that Rex should enjoy some good-natured ribbing with his brothers.

What was funny was how much Ahsoka was a part of it. And almost as funny was how uncomfortable the good men of the 41st were with her. The clones were playful, good-natured. They knew how to have a good time when their responsibilities were taken care of. They knew how to pull pranks, cause a bit of chaos, and enjoy themselves.

But now comes along a Jedi commanding officer - from the 501st Legion! - who intended to sit with them in the mess hall, who knew all their jokes, who appreciated the simple, petty things that meant so much to them, who seemed to learn their names with a glance, and treated them as though she were just an equal. Just one of them.

Barriss sighed. She had often felt sorry for her men, the brave 41st. She knew that strictly professional relations between the ranks was proper military protocol. Nothing harsh or unusual; it was the system these men grew up knowing. Master Undulli - General Undulli, to them - instilled strict, rigid obedience to all regulation. Everything was done in its proper time. And everyone was referred to by title, and socialized accordingly. Relationships were built upon mutual respect, nothing more. It was the proper way, of course.

She didn't like it. She didn't dare question her Master's word - indeed, she would have had no alternative to offer. The casual, almost haphazard manners of the 501st couldn't possibly be expected to work elsewhere. Still, she was glad Rex and Ahsoka could associate with these men, to give them a taste of a 'friendlier' way. It did them good, did them all good. She knew her Master would not approve. Neither would most Jedi. She herself couldn't bring herself to cross the barriers that were the rules of command. But Ahsoka could, and would. And Barriss was glad for it.

She sighed again, and laid herself down on the bottom bunk. They would normally have been at the staging zone long ago, but an asteroid field had moved far too close to the normal route, requiring some complex navigational recalculations. It was unfortunate, but Barriss knew better than to be impatient. She continued to go over the mission, checking and rechecking equipment lists, the personnel roster, supply levels. Her Master had taught her to be prepared. She had learned well.

She only hoped it would be enough. Mustafar was a treacherous planet. It would be a dangerous mission, even without Separatist presence. She couldn't shake the sense of foreboding about it. Ahsoka had felt the same, but it was just that - feelings, senses. Nothing firm or substantial. Nothing that could be accounted for in a mission profile.

Well, she couldn't worry about it now. She needed rest. They were approaching the staging zone, an area of "dead" space where the _Liberator _could loiter, undetected, while the stealth ship, which Ahsoka had christened the _Subtlety,_ made the short jump to Mustafar, using a specially modified hyperspace ring. She yawned again. She needed to stop thinking about this for awhile, or she'd have to put herself into a trance just to get the rest she needed. She closed her eyes, and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"So, Deck, what's it like being part of the <em>second<em> best division in the Corp?"

CT-53-4183, nicknamed Deck, looked up from his morning caf to see the teasing face of Captain Rex leering over him. He hadn't yet met the 501st Captain. Being somewhat more reclusive he tended to avoid the crowds that seemed to gather around the two outsiders. He didn't like rowdy groups. But he wouldn't turn down a chance to get to know the famous Captain.

His instinct kicked in. "Sir!" He abruptly stood at attention.

Rex slapped him on the back. "Come on, cut the fancy talk, will you? I'm not _your _captain, anyway!"

Deck had a slightly embarrassed look on his face. He began to sit down. "Come on, slacker, answer the question!" Rex moved to the other side of the table.

Deck relaxed. Apparently the Captain just wanted a good time. He could handle this.

He shot back, "Well, let's just say I'd rather be the _living_ second that a _dead_ first!"

Rex laughed, taking a seat across from him. "Hey, I'm not exactly dead, you know." He set his cup down in from of him. "I hear your coming with us for the party?"

Grimacing, Deck answered, "Yeah, that's the plan, I suppose. Can't say I'm envious of the boys that were kicked off." He shrugged. "I can handle droids, combat, but wandering a Force-forsaken volcanic wilderness - well, it's not enticing."

"I know what you mean. Can't shoot back at lava."

"Right."

"What squad are you with?"

Deck smirked. "Sergeant of 112th, sir. _'Dooku's Nightmare'. _Best kill ratio of any squad in the 41st."

"Impressive," Rex returned the smirk. "Most impressive."

"What about you? What squad are you going to be assigned to? For the mission, I mean."

Rex winked. "They told me I could _pick. _So I've been making the rounds. Figured I should find a squad that could use someone with 501st _expertise_."

Deck laughed. "_Expertise, _huh? That's not the term that comes to mind when someone brings up the 501st, you know."

Rex returned the laugh, then continued his questioning. "How's your General?"

"General Undulli? She's good, I guess. For a Jedi. She drives a hard line, but things get done. She gives the orders and we get the job done." He winked, "And _we_ get it done _right!"_

"_Ha! _You haven't even _seen_ a hard job till you've worked for General Skywalker! There's a reason you boys think we're crazy - only crazies can survive a mission with _our_ General!" Rex laughed heartedly. Taking another gulp from his mug, he continued. "Have you ever met General Undulli?"

Deck looked puzzled. "Hmm? I've seen her, at briefings, or during missions -"

"No, I mean have you _met_ her, like you and me here."

"What? Of course not!" Deck looked confused. "Why would I have?"

Rex frowned. "Well, it helps to develop a good relationship with your leaders. When you're in the heat of battle, what you know about each other can save both of your skins." He took a sip of his caf, and winced as he swallowed it down.

Deck stared at his own cup. "Well, just so _you_ know, being familiar with your superiors isn't exactly allowed in _proper_ divisions. It's not like I could walk up to the General and have a chat if I wanted to."

"Not your choice to make, huh?" Rex mused, speaking more to himself. "Well, I happen to be a superior officer, and I _want_ you to be familiar with me. So," he paused, setting his mug down. "Tell me something about yourself."

Deck looked up at the Captain. He was grinning. Deck returned the grin. And they talked.

* * *

><p>A cloaked form made its way through the dim hallway. Stopping at a hidden door, it glanced both ways, then with a wave of the hand the door slipped open, and the figure stepped inside. It knelt before a holoprojector, as another robed figure cane to life in shimmering blue.<p>

"Master, what is your bidding?"

"It appears our distraction was not entirely successful. I have received word from Lord Sidious. The Jedi have launched their mission to Mustafar, though with some modifications."

"_Fools!"_

"Do not act rashly, child. All is not lost. It appears the Jedi have replaced one mistake, with another."

"Master?"

"Two young _apprentices_ are leading the mission. Padawan learners of Skywalker and Master Undulli."

A wicked smile played over the lips of the kneeling figure. _At last, I shall have revenge on that green freak, _and _on Skywalker's little brat._

"Do not underestimate them, child. Both are skilled, and apparently in possession of secret technology that may aid them to a degree."

"They are _nothing _to me!"

"I am sending you to Mustafar. Your first priority is to prevent discovery of the fortress, and the testing facility. If the latter is discovered, you know what to do."

"Yes, my Master."

"Of course, no one will fault you if one or both apprentices meet an _unfortunate _end."

"Of course, Master." The figure grinned evilly again.

"Very well. Do not fail me, child."

"_Never_, my Master."

The blue form vanished, and the kneeling figure rose to its feet, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own none of this. Happy?<strong>

**Author's Note: I don't like multiple story lines, but with the increased cast, I wanted to keep everyone in play. Hmm... who could these bad guys be? ;-) I hope it doesn't sound routine, but this is Mustafar - a major Seppie base is there, so it's to be expected the big guns will be responsible for its defense. Deck is an OC.**

**This is moving much slower than I planned - if anyone has suggestions for things that I could either leave out or perhaps combine chapters, I'm all ears. But a lot of these "little" things, well, let's just say there might be more to them than meets the eye... Please review!**


	6. The Burden of Command

**Chapter 6**

**Burden of Command  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Commander Offee, we are approaching the staging zone."<p>

"Very well, Captain, I'll be on the bridge shortly. Begin preparations for hyperspace exit."

Barriss set down her comlink, and lightly sprang from her bunk. She fitted her traditional headscarf and outer robe, and strapped the comlink to her wrist.

Slipping into her boots, she gave a quick glance at Ahsoka. She was still fast asleep, fully dressed. Well, as fully as she ever - no, that was rude. Barriss walked to her fellow Padawan's bunk and lightly tapped her shoulder. "Ahsoka," she whispered, "We're nearing the staging zone."

Ahsoka woke with a start. "What?" she asked sleepily, slightly concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Barriss smiled. "No. Not yet, anyway. We're about to exit hyperspace. I'm going to head to the bridge. Would you like to sleep a little longer?"

Ahsoka stretched, then somersaulted over Barriss's head, narrowly missing the lighting fixture, and landed on her feet in front of the cabin door. She looked back over her shoulder at Barriss. "You coming?"

Barriss had to resist rolling her eyes, instead smiling again, before following Ahsoka out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Report, men."<p>

"Sir! The hyperspace ring has passed all final tests. Everything is in order."

Commander Gree nodded. "Very good, Ryno. Is the mission equipment aboard the ship?"

"I don't know sir," Ryno answered apologetically. "I only manage the ship's own systems. We are loading our equipment at the moment."

"Understood. Carry on."

"Yes sir."

Gree continued his walk around the strange vessel. He had ordered that the ship remained uncloaked at all times, except when the system was being tested. He was _not_ interested in walking into that thing, and the entire concept of an invisible ship was not an easy one for the eyes or mind to take in.

As Commander of the 41st, he would be leading the strike team, under the two Jedi Commanders. He was somewhat wary of Captain Rex. Technically he outranked Rex, but ordering around the famed Captain was not something he was eager to do. You had to be crazy to order Rex to do anything. Had to be like General Skywalker, or his kid Commander. That wasn't Gree.

"Gree! How's the prep coming along?"

Timely as ever, Rex was walking towards him, helmet under his arm. Gree grimaced at Rex's flippant greeting. But he wasn't about to correct him. "Captain, is there a problem?"

Rex grinned, "Ah, so there has to be a _problem_ for a brother to stop by, eh?"

Gree rolled his eyes, grateful for his trusty bucket that hid his face. Before he could answer, Rex continued. "You know, Commander Tano and I still have our Torrent comlinks on us - I could give her a ring and have her cause some trouble," he mused in mock thoughtfulness, fingering his wrist.

"Alright Rex, what's up?" Gree was on the verge of exasperation.

"Well, that's what I asked _you_! Let me try this again." Rex slammed his helmet over his head, stood ramrod straight, and saluted. "Commander, sir! C C seven five six seven of five oh one Legion, requesting status report on preparations for mission oh six dash six two for Commander Tano!"

Gree sighed. "At ease, Rex. Tell your commander that all systems are checking out and we're loading mission equipment. Should be ready for departure at 0600, as planned. In the meantime," he glanced at his chronometer, "I believe you and I are to report for final briefing."

Rex held his position. "Sir! Permission to be excused?"

"Shut up!"

"Sir! Yes sir!" Rex turned on his heals and marched away.

Gree shook his head as he turned to follow. "I _hate_ it when he does that."

* * *

><p>Barriss stood at the head of the briefing room, with Ahsoka standing just behind and to her right. The strike team would be arriving shortly, and the final briefing would commence. She sighed; at least the nerve-wracking wait was over - they were finally ready to put the plan into action.<p>

Or so she hoped. Already, portions of her carefully crafted mission profile had begun to unravel, as final results came back on the little-tested systems she was forced to rely upon. Every little detail had far reaching consequences, and these new developments would place greater burdens on her men, and herself. The weight of this mission was heavy from the beginning, and it seemed it would only become more so.

She heard giggling behind her shoulder; she turned and saw Ahsoka with her wrist to her head, one hand covering her mouth, apparently seeing something very funny in this situation.

"Ahsoka?" she asked warily.

She caught her laughter and straightened herself. "Sorry, Barriss. Rex was just teasing Commander Gree in the hangar." She flicked her wrist com to mute, and looked sheepishly at Barriss.

Barriss sighed. "Just don't do that during the briefing, please?"

"I won't. I'm sorry, Barriss," she answered in an apologetic tone.

Just then the strike team members began to file in, each standing at attention beside his assigned seat. Rex filed along with, looking every bit like a model soldier, although not having an assigned seat he took an empty spot next to Deck. He stood impossibly straight, and held an impeccable salute. Ahsoka had to stifle another giggle, and fight the temptation to whisper something through their com, to try to slip him up.

Commander Gree took his place along with the Padawans at the head of the room. He had his helmet off, per regulation, and was not at all pleased with his reaction to Rex's ridiculous behavior being exposed to the entire room.

Barriss was, of course, oblivious to the situation, and eyed Gree concernedly. He blushed at the attention, which had the unintended consequence of bringing nearly all the men to the brink of laughter. _I'm going to kill Rex for this_, Gree thought to himself.

Barriss finally turned her gaze back to the team. "At ease." The men quickly took their seats.

"You have all been briefed on the particulars of this mission before. I will not be repeating all of the plan, but a few developments must be addressed." She started the room's holoprojector. A blue image of Mustafar arose, with a handful of locations marked as targets. "This is the result of all the data we currently have on the Separatist activity on the planet of Mustafar. Much of this data is far out of date, so we have little to go on."

She motioned towards one of the target markers. "We have marked all known structures on the surface. All of these are presumed to be mining facilities, operated by the native Mustafarians. As you know, Commander Tano and General Skywalker determined that at least one facility was being used as a Separatist lab of some sort. That station was self-destructed before any intelligence could be gathered."

She changed views to a schematic of some piece of equipment. Ahsoka recognized this as the scanner Barriss had introduced to her before. "Due to our limited manpower and resources, we will be using an experimental planetary geo-scanner from orbit, while cloaked. If successful, we should be able to make a detailed overview of the planet and its surface facilities, as well as shallow subterranean chambers, in a single pass."

She switched projections to a simple animation, depicting the ship circling the planet, running the scanner.

"Our goal is to identify one or two locations of key interest - facilities that appear to have some purpose other than mining. Lifeform readings will be particularly critical. The Mustafarians are very loyal to the Techno Union and to the Separatists, so we will have to avoid contact with them at all costs."

She switched to another schematic. "Stealth is obviously our strongest asset," Barriss explained. "This passive jamming array is key to our success. It will allow us to jam communications, sensors, and all other signals without triggering enemy countermeasures. To the enemy, it will appear to be merely system failure."

A new projection, showing the ship on the surface, projecting a arc that shielded an entire hemisphere of the planet. "Once we have identified our targets, we will land and run the array from within the ship, covering the strike team. Our service crew has taken on the responsibility of operating the jamming array."

Barriss sighed as she shut of the projection. "Unfortunately, it appears that the only way to completely avoid alerting enemy countermeasures is to jam evenly across every spectrum. These means we will have no communications once we start the array." This was met with quiet sounds of shock and concern. Ahsoka gave a small pout to Rex.

Barriss nodded towards Commander Gree, who stepped forward, addressing the team, "You may therefore disregard your orders concerning encryption and channel settings for your comlinks," he spoke severely. "We will be operating by line-of-sight communication _only_. That also means there will be no splitting up on this mission. Everyone _must_ remain within visual range at all times. You may disregard your team divisions."

He stepped back to his place. Barriss walked towards the seated men. "The backup plan is still in place. In the event of an emergency, the _Liberator_ will jump to our location and deploy a mock attack using all fighters and empty gunships to draw enemy attention."

She took a deep breath. "I must emphasize that such a move could be very costly in equipment and lives. The Separatists could have an entire fleet at the system in very little time. It is an absolute last resort."

With that, Barriss motioned to dismiss. "Collect your equipment, and meet us at the ship. We depart at 0620."

Gree shouted an order, and the men stood, saluted, and formed up as they marched towards the exit. Barriss leaned on the small desk at the head of the room, and watched them leave. Her features were drawn, and pain was evident in her face as she watched these brave men, and wondered how many would survive this mission. How many would she leave behind?

Ahsoka watched till Rex left the room, then walked over to Barriss, reaching up to put a hand on her shoulder. Barriss nodded in acknowledgment, still watching the rest of the team march through the doors. Ahsoka knew exactly what she was feeling. The words came to them simultaneously, and they spoke in unison.

"May the Force be with us."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Happy? <strong>

**Author's Note: Other than the stealth ship (which I have assumed has no hyperdrive), the technology is my own invention. I'm a bit unsure of Rex's teasing - I hope it came across IC. For the briefing, I tried to invoke the image of the pre-battle of Endor briefing. Let me know what you think. Review! **


	7. A Treacherous Haven

**Chapter 7**

**A Treacherous Haven  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Subtlety, <em>this is hangar command. You are cleared for departure and hyperspace jump at your leisure."

"Copy that, command." Ahsoka initialized the takeoff sequence. The ship floated above the deck, and she skillfully piloted it through the _Liberator_'s hangar doors. "Hangar command, this is _Subtlety - _ we have cleared the bay."

"Acknowledged, _Subtlety_. I repeat you are cleared for hyperspace jump. Good hunting!"

"Thanks, command. _Subtlety _out."

Ahsoka reluctantly stood from the pilot's seat, and allowed Barriss to slip past her. "You sure I can't fly her when we jump?" she asked, trying not to sound like she was begging. "Master says I'm a good pilot - I've led my own squadron before."

Barriss smiled as she strapped herself in. "You are more than a good pilot, Ahsoka. You're already far more skilled than I am."

She began patching through the coordinates from memory. "Too avoid detection," she explained, "We will be exiting hyperspace in a small asteroid field. That will hopefully mask our presence long enough to cloak the ship."

The coordinates set, she signaled Coil to prepare for the jump. "No amount of piloting skills will help you fly through an asteroid field, Ahsoka. You must feel your path through the Force, letting it guide you and your ship." She turned back to face Ahsoka. "Though I must fly this run, try to feel your way as well - it is a skill every Jedi pilot should know."

While still unhappy she wouldn't get to fly this part of the mission, Ahsoka saw the wisdom in her words. She had watched her Master use the Force to guide his flight path while pursuing the _Malevolence _through the Balmorra Run. Still, she felt that, with her piloting skills and a watchful eye, she could navigate any obstacle course.

But she wouldn't argue with Barriss. Although she did look a bit peculiar, strapped in to the pilot's seat in her traditional Mirialan robes. Not exactly a pilot's costume. Then again, she didn't know any pilots that dressed like her, either. She strapped herself into the co-pilot's seat, and crossed her arms.

"All systems are in order, Commander," Coil called over the cockpit com. "Coordinates are confirmed."

"Very good, Coil." Barriss answered. "Stand by".

She pulled a lever. The hyperspace alarm sounded, and once again the starscape stretched to infinity.

* * *

><p>"So Deck, how're you feeling about this whole mission?"<p>

Deck glanced over at Rex, sitting beside him. The team was packed in pretty tight, backs against the wall, like in a narrow troop transport. There was little light, and Deck could barely make out the blue markings that adorned Rex's armor.

"Well, not much better than before," he admitted. "I mean, with the commlinks and all - that's going to be rough."

Rex nodded. "I know what you mean. Going without communication can be like going in blind." He sighed. "Having to keep everyone in visual range is going to slow us down considerably."

Looking to lighten the mood, Rex changed the subject slightly. "Well, on the bright side, your Commander won't have to worry about me sneaking your precious 41st commlink codes back to the 501st!" He grinned, white teeth flashing in the dim light.

Deck gave him a condescending smile. "Well, just so _you_ know, comm encryption codes are _confidential_ outside their unit."

Rex laughed. "Doing it right again, aren't we?"

Deck laughed as well. "What about you? How do you feel about it?"

Rex shrugged. "Not great, I guess. Then again, I haven't felt good about an upcoming mission in a long time." He picked up his helmet, gazing thoughtfully into the T-slit visor. "But you learn to just go in, take what comes your way, and make the most of it. And then you learn." He replaced the helmet, and continued. "Thats the important part. I know you boys do a great job following rules and all, but in my book, it's experience that makes a leader. And that experience also tells you when it's time to be a follower." He stared at the floor. "I've learned to follow men who rank below me, both in battle and in..." he paused, then finished in a somber tone, "other, more important things."

Deck inwardly wondered what could possibly be more important than a battle, but something about Rex's manner told him it was not worth prying.

* * *

><p>The hyperspace alarm sounded again. Ahsoka leaned forward in her seat. If she couldn't fly, at least she'd get a good view. Barriss leaned back in the seat, her hands gripping the control yoke far too lightly, her eyes closed. <em>That doesn't look good,<em> Ahsoka thought to herself. You didn't ever close your eyes during sublight travel. But Barriss seemed to know what she was doing. _I hope so, at least._

The alarm reached the end of it's crescendo, and the ship shuddered as it left hyperspace. Ahsoka called over the cockpit com, "Set deflectors to sublight levels. Prepare to cloak on my mark!"

"Yes sir!"

Barriss had her eyes still shut, as the streaked sky became an all-too-uninviting panorama of asteroids. The deadly pieces pieces of rock floated menacingly around them in every direction, along with the wreckage of other ships whose pilots were foolish enough to try to navigate this galactic minefield.

Proximity alarms blared ominously as Barriss took control. The ship shuddered as small fragments slammed into the deflectors. "Wild!" Ahsoka called through the crew com. "Shield status!"

"Ninety-two percent, sir!"

_That better hold, _Ahsoka thought to herself. It was impossible to avoid the cloud of smaller rocks - it would be all Barriss could do to avoid the larger pieces that would crush the ship in one blow. "Coil! Cloak on three!" she shouted again.

"One!"

The cloaking drive began to rumble.

"Two!"

The two engineers tensed, their hands on the control levers.

"Three!"

The low drone intensified, as the ship disappeared from view. It wasn't any different on the inside, and it was difficult to believe anything unusual was happening at all. Ahsoka turned her attention to Barriss. Her eyes were still closed, though her grip had tightened, and there were drops of sweat on her brow. Still, her face appeared relaxed. "Cloaking successful, sir!" Coil called back.

Another shudder, then a lurch as Barriss deftly guided the ship between two large boulders. Ahsoka tried to relax and feel the path, as Barriss suggested, but the collisions broke her concentration. "Shield status!", she shouted again.

"Eighty-three percent, sir!"

_Dropping way too fast, _Ahsoka thought grimly. This would be some way to end the mission. Another shudder.

"Seventy-eight percent!"

The viewport was filled with the deadly debris. Ahsoka could hardly believe how dense this field was. Another lurch, as a much large boulder made contact.

"Sixty-five percent!"

_Barriss, I hope you know what you're doing._

"Fifty- two percent!"

Ahsoka had to bite her lip to keep from screaming at Barriss as a particularly large asteroid filled the viewport. _Why is she cutting so close when there's a wide gap right -_

Another boulder hurled through the gap, passing narrowly overhead. _Okay, I take that back. Barriss is a genius, _she decided.

"Forty-six percent!"

Another pair of fragments collided with the shield, much more directly than the previous glancing strikes. _That can't be good._

"Thirty-one percent!"

_Are we even halfway through? _The tension was growing. Everyone in the cockpit was bracing themselves for impact, even though such an event would spell certain death no matter how tightly one held on.

Barriss's brow was furrowed, now, and her once relaxed posture had been replaced with a death grip. _Oh no, not her too. _Suddenly Ahsoka realized what was wrong. _It's us! She can't concentrate when we're panicking all around her!_ She whispered urgently over the crew channel, "Calm _down_! You've got to relax or she can't navi -"

Another, much larger fragment slammed into the shield.

"Twenty-two percent!"

_So much for that. "_Steady, Wild, we'll be fi -"

"We're losing the barrier! We can't hold the deflector levels!"

The ship lurched again as Barriss desperately swung the ship out of the path of another massive boulder. Another shudder.

"Nineteen percent! The shield is failing!"

Alarms sounded at emergency levels. Another lurch, followed by an ominous clanging sound. Everyone was flung roughly against the port wall.

"Eleven percent! We can't hold a flight path this tight!"

Another stomach-churning shudder, followed by a low rumble.

"_Loosen up!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Happy?<strong>

**Author's Note: THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Just kidding!<strong> **;)**

** Okay, I'm sure everyone catches my nods to the OT. I couldn't resist. I meant for this to be tense. Obviously ** [cough]** , they'll be okay, but I meant for it to be tense. Did I succeed? Please review! **

**Also, I'm sorry I've been so rude to my wonderful reviewers! Special thanks to laloga, Queen, and shakespeareaddict for your helpful feedback, and thanks to DoubleEO and Gone Rampant for your encouragement. I wouldn't have gotten this far otherwise - I seriously almost killed this story after Chapter 4. **Thanks for saving it!** Also thanks to Fox Scarlen for convincing me to write this, after my refusal to do anything past a one-shot.  
><strong>


	8. A Hard Landing

**Chapter 8**

**A Hard Landing  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka opened her eyes slowly. <em>Did we crash? There was that big clang and then - <em>She turned her head to see Barriss slumped over the control panel. _Oh no! _She leaped from her seat to her fellow Padawan's side. "Barriss! Barriss! Wake up!" _She has to be okay. She _has _to..._

Barriss stirred, then slowly turned her head. She looked puzzled for a moment, then quickly sat upright. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have passed out for a moment."

Ahsoka sighed with relief, then grimaced. "You're not the only one." She glanced behind her. Coil and Wild appeared to have recovered and were trying to get their bearings on their diagnostic panels. "What happened?"

Barriss deftly straightened out her headscarf. "We lost the deflectors," she answered plainly. "I had to use the Force to block a large boulder at the end of the field. The maneuver apparently overloaded the gravity generator." She began to examine her system monitors. "I fear we taken minor damage, but we appear to still be cloaked."

Ahsoka looked out the viewport, and noticed for the first time the red sphere of Mustafar spanning the duraglass. _We made it! That was close... _Then she remembered the last few minutes before she passed out.

"Barriss, I am _so _sorry," she spoke miserably, dropping back into the seat.

Barriss looked at her kindly. "For what, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka stared at her hands, wringing them together on her lap. "For letting everyone panic. For losing my own control. I made it hard for you to concentrate."

"I understand, Ahsoka. Really, it was my own fault - I should have warned you and the crew. There was little you could have done. Come," she put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Let's get this ship into orbit." She smiled. "Would you like to fly? I'm a little worn down."

Ahsoka tried to smile, but she couldn't shake the guilty feeling in her gut. She could have done _something. _Yes, Barriss didn't warn her, but she was a Jedi, too. She knew how hard it was to stay concentrated when there was so much commotion and anxiety around you. She should have had the crew maintain silence, should have overridden the proximity alarms, should have -

"Ahsoka, remember what you told me at the start of this mission?," Barriss interrupted her thoughts. "Let us be grateful that it happened as well as it did, and not fret over what could have been." She smiled again. "Come, get this ship into orbit. I'll see what damage was sustained."

Ahsoka nodded, somewhat embarrassed at how easily Barriss read her thoughts. She was right, as usual. Barriss was always right. She shook her head_. The mission. Keep your mind on the mission_. She calculated an orbital intercept course, and guided the _Subtlety _along the trajectory. She could have this done via autopilot, but she needed something to get her mind off their close call. She had let Barriss down once already. _It won't happen again_.

* * *

><p>"You still there, Deck?"<p>

Deck opened his eyes, trying to make sense of the chaos that was the last thing he remembered. "What... what happened?"

Rex offered him a hand, and pulled him from the floor. The other members of the strike team were also coming to, disentangling themselves from each other and trying to find their way back to their seats.

"I'm not sure yet - from the commotion up front it sounded like we may have hit an asteroid, or at least come close. We either made a insanely tight turnabout or the grav-gen malfunctioned - everyone was out till a moment ago."

Deck stretched awkwardly, taking his seat again. "I guess no one could be bothered to install straps for the grunts?"

"Hey, I'm a Captain, remember?" Rex teased. "Besides, looks like your good Commander was lacking some restraint as well."

Deck looked towards the forward end of the bay. Sure enough, Commander Gree was still knocked out, and in a very odd position - his legs still on the bench, while lying with his back to the floor. "Well, in some circumstances, that might actually be considered comfortable," he ventured.

Rex laughed. "Hey, that's the first good one I've heard from you! I knew this would pay off!"

Deck grimaced, although he couldn't help a short laugh. "Although, if the Commander doesn't come to before Commander Offee -"

"Commander Gree! Report! Is everyone alright?"

"Uh oh.." Rex had to resist breaking into laughter.

There in the forward doorway stood a very concerned looking Commander Offee, taking in the scene. "Commander, is everything..."

She trailed off as she realized Gree was the one lying at her feet. She blushed, not sure exactly what would be the appropriate protocol for this situation. Cautiously she leaned over. "Commander? Commander Gree?"

Suddenly Gree awoke with a start. "Sir! I, uh..." One hand reflexively was raising to salute, when he realized his very non-standard position. "Uh, sorry, sir. I must have -"

Barriss desperately tried to remain professional. "At ease, Commander. We had an incident and all of us passed out for a moment." She paused nervously, then extended her hand to help him up.

Gree's face must have been redder than Mustafar itself , though no one could see it in the dim light - he couldn't refuse the assistance without seeming to be disrespectful. Fuming inwardly, he accepted her hand, standing up as quickly as he could.

"Situation is under control, Commander." He spoke hastily. "No injuries."

Rex whispered to Deck, "He didn't even _check_!"

"Very good Commander Gree. As I said, we had an incident and sustained minor hull damage. However, all vital systems are operational. We will be going into orbit shortly." She glanced around the room. "Ryno?"

"Yes sir!" The technician stood from his seat towards the aft bay.

"Prepare the scanner - I will give you the signal to start the orbital sequence."

"Yes sir!" He motioned to two of his companions, and they made their way to the rearward hold, which contained the mission equipment.

"We should be in orbit at 0810. That will put our estimated landing time at 1500. I will keep you informed." She nodded at Gree, attempting, and failing, to control her blushing. Gree wasn't much better.

As Barriss left the bay, Gree abruptly marched towards the opposite end, harshly ordering the remaining dislodged troopers back to their seats. He shot a sharp look at Rex, who shrugged and slightly smirked at Gree's discomfort.

"Well, that helped lighten the mood, I think." Rex spoke in lowered tones to Deck.

"Maybe," Deck answered. "Commander probably won't take any teasing on this one well."

"Too bad."

Deck shook his head. "I'm not superstitious or anything, but I don't think coming this close to being space dust before we even land bodes well for the rest of the mission." Deck spoke with a grim note in his voice.

"Must be my Commander - I think she carries Skywalker luck, sometimes." Rex smiled, probably recalling other close calls.

"_Just_ what we need - more Jedi magic."

Rex turned to face Deck. "You don't think well of the Jedi," he stated, matter-of-factly.

Deck shrugged. "They're our superiors, so I obey them. No regulation that I have to like them."

Rex nodded, thoughtfully.

Deck continued, elbows on his knees. "I respect them, they're great fighters, good leaders for the most part, but I just don't 'get' them." Deck spoke as though it was a trivial sentiment, but Rex could discern that there was more to Deck's comment then he could let on.

"I used to think that too."

Deck looked up at Rex again. "So, you changed your mind."

Rex nodded. "Yeah. General Skywalker is a great man, and I respected him, but I still felt much like you do."

Deck prodded, "And..?"

Rex continued, speaking in low tones. "A lot of things changed my mind, changed me." He paused, almost as though searching for a memory in the vaults of his mind. "Commander has shown me a lot of things," he finally stated.

Deck's eyes widened with curiosity. Rex went on. "Sometime ago, she and I had a discussion, about Jedi things. I found that the Jedi had a lot more in common with me, with my brothers, than anyone else."

Deck's brow furrowed suspiciously, but he let Rex continue. "Commander was raised to be Jedi for as long as she can remember. Lived in their Temple place at Coruscant. Trained her entire life, and went to war young." He sighed. "She told me rules she has to follow, things she can't do, things she has to do, but can't do too much, cause that's not allowed," he shook his head again. "I don't understand it, but somehow I knew what she meant. She has to take what comes her way. She makes the most of it. She learns. She doesn't do everything she does because she wants it that way, she does it because she believes it's right." Rex sighed. "I guess I don't know about all Jedi, but I believe her."

Deck sat in silence for a moment. "You think well of your Commander," he said, more as a statement than as a question.

Rex didn't look up, but nodded. "We've worked together for some time. She's much more competent than she looks." He seemed to be lost in thought. He shook his head again. "She's put her life on the line for my sake, and my brothers' sake, far too many times."

Deck nodded slowly. "Well, maybe."

"Hmm?"

He sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you're both right."

* * *

><p>A small ship floated smoothly over the landing platform. Its markings were bathed in red by the plumes of molten stone that reached towards a crimson sky. As it settled on its landing struts, the boarding ramp slid into position, and a robed figure made its way to the deck. It stood for a moment, seeming to revel in the fiery fury that seethed on every side. The figure then spun about, and disappeared into a hidden doorway.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Happy?<strong>

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry - yet another delay before Mustafar! I'm very unsure about this chapter. I wanted some more development time, and the trip seemed a good place for it. Maybe I should skip it - I don't know. Please review - tell me what you think!**

**Also, I'd like to add chapter titles to this story - unfortunately I'm drawing blanks. If you have suggestions, I'm all ears!  
><strong>


	9. Of Resentment and Attachment

**Chapter 9**

**Of Resentment and Attachment  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Their ship slipped smoothly through the amber haze of Mustafar's upper atmosphere. Like a ghost, it moved invisibly, letting what little light of the starscape that penetrated the planet's sky pass seemingly right through it.<p>

Barriss's eyes watered from the light of the scanner's holoprojector. They had completed the orbital scan, and were now searching the immense data-store that had been collected. Ahsoka, Commander Gree, and Captain Rex had similar positions around the projector, all of them sifting the various readouts for clues, hints of something out of the ordinary. The unlit aft bay was illuminated only by the glow of the scanner's projector and diagnostic displays, casting an eery green tint over the four faces as they stared.

Normally intelligence like this would be processed in an automated intel unit, using sophisticated pattern matching to identify likely targets. Unfortunately, no such equipment had been available for this mission, so the most experienced officers were forced to search through the incoming data by eye.

"Southwest quadrant is clear as far as I can tell, Commander." Gree rubbed his eyes. "Just harvester facilities and refineries."

"Northwest looks pretty empty, too." Ahsoka announced.

"Hmm...," Rex was intently staring at a point on the Northeast quadrant. He pointed at a large, isolated facility. "No mining arms here, but no lifeform readings either. Looks like a giant, empty shell."

Ahsoka stood next to him, examining the strange complex. "Huh... but if nothing is there, why is it so well guarded? The droid markers are really dense there."

"Warehouse, maybe?" Gree offered. "Could be used off and on, or something like that."

"It's in close proximity to Fralideja, the main Mustafarian colony," Barriss noted. "That would make any reconnaissance very difficult."

"Could also mean it has higher importance," Rex pointed out.

"Mark it as a potential target," Barriss instructed. "Captain, could you look at this?"

Rex moved beside Barriss, with Ahsoka standing on his other side. Barriss pointed at another facility marker. "Do you recognize that pattern?"

Rex's brow furrowed as he stared intensely at the marker. "Concentrated lifeform readings in the south quarter, droid signals throughout..." he paused for a moment. His face became a severe glare. "Hostage situation," he announced, grimly. "Someone knows we're coming."

"And they expect us to find whatever we're looking for at this facility." Ahsoka added, her voice betraying unease.

Barriss stared blankly for moment. "This mission was completely classified outside the Jedi Council and the Republic High Command. How could the Separatists have gotten word?"

Rex thought a moment. "If they had time to set up a hostage situ, they must have had some prior warning. Which means they may not know of the details of the mission - they haven't just spotted us, I mean."

"We need to use what they expect us to do, against them. It's the one thing we know they're ready for," Gree shook his head. "Then again, what options do we have?"

"Not many," Barriss admitted. "At this point this facility appears to be the hub of suspicious activity. There appears to be little else to investigate."

"I don't like it," Gree continued. "We could be walking right into a trap."

"We _are _walking right into a trap, Commander," Rex corrected. "The only question is whether we can take whatever they have when it's sprung."

Gree frowned. "We're not equipped for a hostage situation. We don't even have a way to get anyone off-planet."

"If there's people down there, we can't just leave them behind!" Ahsoka insisted.

Barriss spoke slowly, "Gree is right, this is not a rescue mission." She sighed. "However if at all possible we should assist the hostages."

"There's a landing platform on the west quarter," Gree noted. "There may be transports we could commandeer."

She nodded. "Good call, Commander."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," Rex cautioned. "We can't rescue anyone till we have a way of securing the facility."

"Got any ideas, Rex?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex rubbed his chin slowly for a moment. "As a matter of fact, I think I _do_." His eyes lit up. "Commander Offee, I know this isn't part of your profile, but would you consider altering your use of the jammer?"

Barriss looked puzzled. "What do you have in mind, Captain?"

Rex cocked his head thoughtfully. "We need to play this out so that when all the moves have been made, we're on top. The Seppies already have a trap ready for us. They presumably aren't aware of our jamming capabilities. So..." he fingered his chin. "My suggestion is to hold the jammer in reserve till after we've engaged them. Then count on the element of confusion caused by the jamming to turn the tide. They'll be hard pressed to counter if they're already occupied with our attack."

Gree frowned. "I see what you're getting at, but we aren't equipped for a frontal assault."

Rex nodded. "True..." His brow furrowed as he contemplated the situation. After a moment, he spoke again. "Ambush."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'll lead one squad to the facility. That's enough for a believable recon team. The rest of the team will stay behind, out of sight. Once we draw the Seppies out into the open, we'll either engage them outright, or hear out any terns they have concerning the hostages. In either case, we have both an element of relative surprise with the ambush, and the jammer. With those two chips up our sleeve, I think we can handle this."

"And we'll have communication right up till we fire the jammer," Ahsoka mused.

Barriss thought hard, then frowned. "Your plan is very bold, Captain. But I fear the outcome for the lead squad could be disastrous."

"With all due respect, Commander, it has to be done. We need to be underestimated at all costs. It's the only way to throw off the enemy, now that we no longer have the element of surprise. Someone has to spring the trap, and we can't risk the entire team."

"I'm going with you," Ahsoka announced, determinedly.

Rex frowned at her. "Commander, this isn't an operation for you - we can't use Jedi as bait."

"I have to, Rex. Whoever told the Separatists we were coming _has _to know that the Jedi were leading the mission, " she spoke earnestly. "If there isn't a Jedi with the lead squad, they'll know we're baiting them." She leaned forward. "We _have _to make them think they have us, all of us."

Barriss froze as she listened to Ahsoka's words. She was absolutely correct. One of the Jedi had to trigger the trap. But not Ahsoka! She couldn't let her go. She was already all but sending one squad of her men to their deaths. She couldn't do that to her. "Ahsoka, you are right, but I can't let you do this. I'm more experienced, I shall go with the lead squad."

"No, Barriss. I'm sorry, but you're wrong this time." She shook her head. "You're the leader. These are your men. You're needed with them. My place in this mission has always been secondary." Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Rex is _my_ man, and I'm going with him. It's the only way."

Rex felt his face redden slightly at Ahsoka's choice of words, although he knew what she meant. "Commander is right, I'm afraid. This is still your mission, Commander Offee. Your team needs their leader."

It was all true. Barriss knew it, but she couldn't shake the thought that she was sending Ahsoka to her death. She racked her brain for an alternative strategy. But she knew it was no use. They were out of options.

She sighed heavily. "Very well," she spoke quietly. "It is the only way."

Gree spoke up again. "Captain, which squad will you be taking?"

"112th, Commander." Rex didn't miss a beat. Gree nodded.

* * *

><p>Deck had been sitting in the dim cargo bay for what seemed like days. It was amazing how slow time passed once Rex was called back to examine the scanning results. On the other hand, he appreciated the quiet time to mull over their last conversation. Rex's attitude towards the Jedi was unusual, at best. All clones respected the Jedi - they were their leaders, so of course they were to be respected. And some Jedi were decent people, as well. But as a whole, they were just another piece in the system that kept him and his brothers in harm's way, and that used them to accomplish its ends.<p>

He never thought about it much, and it never really bothered him much, but somehow talking with Rex made the resentment stronger, even if that was obviously not his intention. After all, Rex was a clone, and a soldier in the GAR, just as he was. It wasn't like he had a significantly different situation.

But there _was_ something different about Rex. He had something, or was something, different. Something Deck had never seen in a clone. He wondered if it had something to do with the Commander. Maybe, but he didn't think so - at least that's not how Rex acted like around her. At any rate, that difference made Deck aware of feelings he didn't know he had. He felt like somehow Rex had "gotten" something that he and his brothers could never have, and, for lack of any better scapegoat, he inwardly blamed the Jedi.

"Deck, get your squad back here. We've got some new devs."

Deck started at Rex's order, but he recovered quickly. "Yes sir." He stood and called out his 112th comrades. Their squad wasn't intact, as three of them had been left behind to leave room for the new crew. "Trio, Thud, Glen, Heat, Jym, we're heading to the back." The five troopers stood, tucked their helmets under their arms, and made their way to the rear bay, where their officers were discussing the new intel.

* * *

><p>"You sure you won't reconsider this, Commander?"<p>

Ahsoka shook her head, her amber face barely discernible in the dim light of the engine room where the two of them had slipped away for a moment. "No, Rex. I have to do this. The enemy has to think that they have our entire team, or the ambush will fail. And Barriss has to lead the rest of the mission. And I..." she trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Sir?"

Still looking at the ground, she answered determinedly, "I'm not letting you go without me, Rex."

Rex looked confused, but let her continue. "I brought you here, this was my idea, and I'm not going to just let you go out there and die." Her eyes narrowed. "Not without me."

"Sir, with all due respect, that's quite unnecessary. I'm just a clone."

"I'm not leaving this planet without you, Rex. Don't try to change my mind."

Rex stared at the floor as well, for moment. From her tone, he knew better than to argue. He knew that she was protective of him, as he was of her. But he didn't realize just how much. He was at a loss for a moment at how to respond. "Thank you, sir," he said, finally.

Ahsoka looked up at him, with a grim smile. "We'd better get back to the bay, to brief the squad."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Deck was angry.<p>

He had never felt anger towards his superiors, let alone shown it. It wasn't his place to make judgments about his leaders' orders. He never had before. But somehow, the feelings stirred up by his conversations with Rex had awoken some well-hidden resentment, and he was angry.

Their squad was being used as bait - a piece of meat to draw out the monster. No one had asked them what they thought about it. It was all decided for him, as it was always, but now he was angry about it. The fact that Captain Rex was leading them was small comfort - Rex or no, most or all of his closest brothers would die today, so that the Jedi would be safe.

"Commander Tano will be accompanying us - the net result should be that the enemy believes that they have our entire team, and so underestimate our capabilities," Rex explained the new strategy.

Well, not all the Jedi. _She's coming along just to make sure _we_ don't run __off_, Deck told himself grimly.

"Sergeant, can your squad and Commander Gree program your comlinks?"

Clearing his mind, Deck answered Rex. "I think so, sir- we'll have to use a spare code, but I think we can link up. But I thought the jammer -"

"We are holding the jammer in reserve until we engage the enemy," Rex explained. "We can't have all our chips on the table at once. We need to keep them guessing."

Deck nodded. "Yes sir."

Barriss spoke up. "Troopers, meet me in the engine room for a moment, please? Captain, Ahsoka, you as well. I wish to speak with all of you."

"Yes sir," the men responded. Leaving Gree and the technicians in the bay, the group made their way to the engine compartment. The quiet hum of the thrusters at cruising speed reverberated through their boots. Deck shifted uncomfortably.

Barriss struggled to calm herself. She had hoped she could complete this mission with her team intact, that she could bring every man home. Now, she was forced to send six of them to what could very well be certain death, along with one of the best Captains in the GAR, and her best friend. It was hard, but it must be done. She was a Jedi, and she would have to let go.

The six men of 112th Squad stood side by side. Rex and Ahsoka stood off to their left, while Barriss stood next to the doorway, facing the group. "You are all aware of both the importance and extreme danger of this endeavor. I will not be deceptive with you; it is very probable that many of you will not return from this mission." She paused, wearily. "I truly wish it were different. You may not believe me, but it is the truth."

She walked along the row of men, meeting each trooper's eyes. Brave men. Her men. Going off to die, for her mission. She said each man's name, slowly. "Trio, Heat, Thud, Jym, Glen, Deck." She paused at the last man, their Sergeant. Resentment, anger, rolled off of him. Barriss looked him straight in the eye, then placed a hand on his shoulder. His face remained still, cold, his eyes hard. She continued to gaze at the young, angry man before her for a moment. _I'm sorry_. She could feel the tears building in her eyes, and she turned away.

She moved to Rex. "I'm sorry it has come to this, Captain."

"Don't be, sir. This is what we've been trained to do. We won't let you down."

"I know you won't." She turned slowly to Ahsoka. She drew her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka," she whispered.

Ahsoka waited a moment, then as they pulled away, she spoke. "This is my choice, Barriss. Don't be sorry. We're not dead yet." She gave Barriss a brave smile.

They gazed at each other for a moment. Then Barriss turned, and nodded to Rex. He stepped in front of the men. "Today we show the Separatists what separates man from machine. They may have greater numbers, they may have bigger guns, but nothing matches the power of a man's spirit." He looked down the row of troopers. "I have faith in you men - before we're through, I'll wager 'Dooku's Nightmare' will become very, very _real._" Rex crossed his arms. "So, you boys ready to show the 501st how it's done?", he asked with a smirk.

In unison, they saluted. "Sir! Yes sir!"

Rex nodded to Barriss, who stepped forward again, addressing the group. "On behalf of the Jedi Council and the citizens of the Republic, I thank each of you for your brave effort. I give you my word that we will honor any sacrifice you make today."

She sighed once more, then finished. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, haven't ever, and will never. So stop asking!<strong>

**Author's Note: This chapter will have to last my dear readers for a little longer - I need to write farther ahead of my posting. I promise, this is the last chapter before the real action starts. I'm so sorry for how slow this has gone. Things will move much quicker once boots are on the ground. But the development in this chapter is important, as is the new strategy. **

**Also, while Ahsoka is showing growing closeness to Rex here, this is not technically a romance. It's more of an attachment issue - Ahsoka feels responsible for bringing Rex here, and is determined not to lose him. It's meant to be a natural extension of the protectiveness each has shown throughout TCW - just more intense due to the dire situation. **

**Sharp eyed readers may notice that Deck is now being referred to as a Sergeant - I've gone back and updated a couple earlier chapters. Short story, yes, he is the 112th Sergeant.  
><strong>

**Had doubts about Rex's pep talk - let me know what you think! Please review!  
><strong>


	10. Hold Me

**Chapter 10**

**Hold Me**

* * *

><p>"Alright, boys. Let's move it!"<p>

Rex leaped from the ramp, boots landing firmly on the dark, crusty ground. Double checking his bearings, he began to make his way towards the target.

He looked back to see his squad forming up to follow. Ahsoka followed close behind; though she was his superior, she had agreed to have Rex take the lead on this mission, though she wasn't about to let him out of her sight. Behind her came Trio, the squad medic, with his first-aid container on his back, a DC-15 over his shoulder. Jym, Glen, Thud and Heat followed, the latter two carrying a heavy grenade launcher and Z-6 rotary cannon respectively. Deck brought up the rear, with a heavy cannon slung over his back in addition to his 'deece'. Each man's movements betrayed the same feelings of grim determination. They carried their mission equipment and a supply of water only - they wouldn't be needing rations.

Barriss and Commander Gree each led one full squad, all similarly equipped. Falling into single file, the group began their trek towards their first waypoint.

"Thirteen degrees due west, about point eight klicks," Rex announced. "Deck, keep in contact with the ship, let 'em know what's going on at all times."

"Yes sir." Deck toggled his wrist com, passing on their heading and estimated arrival time to Coil, who along with Wild, Ryno and the rest of the service crew, would be staying with the ship. The latter group would be well occupied repairing the hull damage and other systems, an operation complicated by the fact that the ship needed to remain cloaked at all times.

Gree and the other 41st troopers had managed to encrypt and activate their main com channels, giving most of the team communication. This change of plans was more welcome than the others, though it was most assuredly temporary. Barriss had instructed all team members to abide by visual contact orders - they couldn't risk becoming dependent on a temporary capability.

The route to the facility was crafted with painstaking care, attempting to strike a balance between what would considered too dangerous by the enemy to be worth monitoring closely, and what was simply too treacherous to navigate at all.

"Force, who would ever hang around _here_ by choice?" Trio asked, gazing in disbelief at their surroundings. "Unless they had a death wish."

The landscape was indeed as foreboding as one could ever envision. The blackness of the volcanic rock stood in sharp contrast to the fiery pillars of lava that could be seen in every direction shooting skyward. The air was filled with the smell of sulfur, and clouds of gas billowed from jagged vents that appeared every few meters. In the distance, one could see the glowing brinks of the large lava 'rivers' that flowed through parched canyons. The ground underfoot was uncomfortably warm, with occasional sputters of gas and large gashes opening without warning, exposing the liquid fire beneath.

It had taken some time to even find a solid location to land the ship, and even then, the crew would have to be ready to take off in a moments notice, if the ground showed signs of weakness. Trio held a portable geo-scanning wand, which could give them some degree of warning if the nearby ground was in danger of giving way. Barriss was seen that each squad was provided with such a device, and Rex had a feeling they'd be needing them.

"Oh, they have a death wish," Rex responded wryly, glancing back at Trio. "For _us."_

The first waypoint was a large ridge that ran several for several klicks South of the target facility. It would hopefully provide visual cover for the team for most of the journey. Anxiously each team member scanned the horizon and sky for evidence of enemy activity or recon; being caught out here without cover would spell certain death for all of them.

"What the - what is _that?" _Heat pointed off to their left. Partially hidden under a crag was a large, blackened creature, unlike anything any of them had seem before. An enormous, oval-shaped body was supported by long, thin legs that were folded nearly in half under it's abdomen. Large, expressionless red eyes dominated its small head, and it seemed content to simply stare at them, not caring to approach or to flee.

Rex eyed the beast warily, and opened his mouth to speak when Ahsoka interrupted, "Relax, guys. It's just a lava flea. Barriss told me about them. They're native to this place, but all they eat is rock - they'll leave us alone." She motioned to continue their trek.

"They eat _rock?_" Heat shook his head. "This just keeps getting weirder."

"Alright, cut the chatter, men," Rex ordered. "We have bigger things to think about than rock-munching pests."

He surged ahead, picking up his pace to lessen the time they would spend in the open. The ground was shaking almost non-stop, sending uncomfortable vibrations through his legs. Moving quickly was the only way to alleviate the sensation.

* * *

><p>"All right, form up men!" Rex shouted as they reached the way point. Again they advanced single file, hugging the base of the cliff that towered over them. Nearby, a fresh plume of lava broke through the brittle surface and roared skyward, launching fiery fragments that began landing far too close for comfort. Rex shook his head - he was grateful for his armor which would provide some degree of protection; he wasn't particularly pleased with the Jedi's absolute lack of body armor. Treating burns was not a diversion they could afford. Hopefully their Jedi senses would keep them clear of the flaming missiles.<p>

"Captain, I don't like this," Trio called.

"Nobody said you had to," Rex answered, not looking back.

"No sir, it's just that that's the third explosion I've seen since we reached the ridge, and it's getting closer."

Hearing that, Rex turned to look. Sure enough, beyond the newest column of fire were two others, connected to each other by deep, seething crevices. The resulting fault was rapidly converging on the foot of the ridge just ahead.

"Trio, what's your scanner picking up?"

"Stability rating is dropping, sir. Doesn't look good."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," He muttered. The developing fault was gradually cutting them off, forcing them against the cliff, and if it reached that...

"Ascension cables! Everybody! Get to the top of the ridge _now_!"

The strike team immediately raised their ascension units, trying to get a solid grip. _This isn't going to be easy_, Rex thought to himself. Finding a solid surface to attach the lines could be treacherous, and they didn't have much time.

"Rex! Look!" Ahsoka shouted, her voice betraying fear.

He turned to look ahead. "This is _not _ good."

The rapidly widening fault had reached the foot of the ridge, and was now spreading along its base in both directions. It would swallow them whole in moments.

He shouted behind him, "Get off the surface! _Now! _Start climbing everybody!"

The sound of grappling claws gripping the brittle rocks high above gave way to the whine of ascension motors as the team scrambled to scale the towering wall. Rex waited a moment, his experienced eyes searching for signs of weak holds on any of the soldiers' cables. Gree, bringing up the rearmost squad, was doing the same from the end of the line. The two officers gave each other a quick nod when all seemed to be safely on their way.

Suddenly with a bone-chilling roar the ground beneath his feet gave way, as the foot of the cliff was torn apart by the yawning chasm. Mind-numbing heat billowed out from the crevice, along with flaming blobs of magma.

Ahsoka watched from above with horror. "_Rex!"_

Rex threw himself forward, gripping the sheer rock walls with his arms as his feet struggled to find a footing. With some difficulty he managed to engage his wrist hooks, slamming them hard into the cliff-side to get some degree of grip. The heat was unbelievable, even through his sealed armor.

He looked up to see Ahsoka trying to lower herself. "No!" he shouted at her. "Commander, get to the top, _now!_" The urgency of the situation overrode his years of military training, and his words came out as an order. Ahsoka was taken aback at being on the receiving end, as it were, of his commanding tone. But as leader of her squad, he was to be obeyed, and she reluctantly halted her descent.

"I'm fine, Commander," Rex said, vaguely realizing he had made a mistake. "I'm fine, sir, really." The strain in his voice said otherwise, as he struggled to maintain his grip while aiming his ascension wand. After what seemed to be an eternity he managed to fire it, and, after a test pull, he somewhat shakily began his own ascent.

As he reached the halfway point, he paused for a moment, looking below them at the base of the ridge. The ground they had all been occupying moments ago was completely gone, in its place was the blazing chasm, its own near-vertical walls spread like the jaws of some hungry monster, waiting for the young rocks at the top securing their lines to betray them, sending them plunging to a fiery doom.

Ahsoka was now beside him, having continued her ascent at a slower speed to allow him to catch up. She looked worriedly into his visor. Suspecting she was intending to lecture him on ordering around a superior officer, he sighed. "I'm sorry, sir, I got carried away. With all due respect, can we wait to discuss this up top?"

Ahsoka winced at his apology. "No, Rex, you didn't do anything. Just..." she turned her eyes down to the seething cauldron below. "Take care of yourself," she almost whispered.

He was about to respond when a scream from up above caught both of their attention. Rex watched in horror as Deck's line broke from its grip, sending him plummeting towards the bottom. Time seemed to slow down - they were _so _close. "_Deck!" _he shouted, desperate to help but knowing there was nothing he could do. His new comrade, his brother, his friend, was freefalling towards a horrible death, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"_Rex_!" Ahsoka screamed at him, "Hold me!"

In a split second his horror changed to bewilderment at her bizarre order. But in even less time he complied, reaching out his right arm to grip her tightly around her waist. She let go of her ascension wand, shutting her eyes and reaching both hands for Deck.

For a second he though they were too late. But at the last minute Deck's fall magically slowed, becoming an unsteady hover over the deadly inferno. Sweat poured from Ahsoka's brow from the billowing heat and the mental exertion as she struggled to concentrate with Rex's arm clamping over her stomach like a vise. But she couldn't ask him to loosen his grip; she needed every bit of Force pull she could muster.

With a sinking feeling of dread she realized she wasn't strong enough; she could barely hold the trooper at all, let alone pull him back up. But how could she drop him? She felt like she would rather hurl herself down with him than to let go now.

Suddenly she felt the trooper become lighter, and the crushing burden on her mind lifting. Warily she allowed her eyes to open slightly, and was greeted with the sight of the bewildered soldier slowly rising towards the top. She cautiously looked around for the source of the new help, and as her gaze rose towards the top of the cliff, she saw Barriss in the same position as she, eyes closed, both hands extended, with another trooper's arm around her waist. Ahsoka quickly turned her attention to the trooper below, and along with Barriss pulled him upward.

As he reached her height, she saw a cable drop towards him, which Deck immediately seized with both hands, clutching it in a death grip. He turned his head slowly to face her; his expression safely hidden under his helmet. Apparently speechless, he simply nodded towards her. She smiled wearily at him, then looked back up to see Trio leaning over the edge, reeling in the cable.

She breathed a sigh of relief, before becoming painfully aware of Rex's iron grip around her. "Rex," she said carefully, "you're squishing me."

"Sorry, sir." His grip slightly loosened, and she reached for her wand again. Both paused for a moment to catch their breath, then continued their climb.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Until next time, I own none of this. Well, apparently I own Deck. So, leave him alone. And his squad. <strong>

**Author's Note:** **Well, so much for my intended delay. I made more progress than I expected, so I feel safe posting this. No need to hate me, laloga. ;-)  
><strong>

**Mustafar! ****Finally! Told you they'd get there. As you can see, not a great vacation destination. This chapter and the next will be primarily from Rex's and Deck's POV, for purposes that will become clearer later. After that it will be primarily Ahsoka and/or Barriss. It is their story, after all. I hope it came across as reasonably exciting. If not, and**** you have suggestions, I'm all ears. This is my first multi-chapter story ever, so I'm eager to learn**.

**Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! Glad to have you onboard, SerendipityAEY! And I'm still waiting for you, Fox Scarlen. I _know_ you're reading this. ;-)**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	11. If I Die Young

**UPDATED 4/23**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**If I Die Young  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They say that when facing death, your life flashes before your eyes. For Deck, that was certainly the case, though bitterly he noted that it didn't take all that long.<p>

He had hurriedly fired his ascension cable, as they all had. Apprehension ran high at first, than steadily diminished as they drew closer to the top. He heard Commander Tano scream for the Captain, and watched in disbelief as Rex clung to the sheer cliff. Fortunately the Captain managed to regain control, and began his own ascent.

Deck continued his climb as well, still mulling over his miserable lot. Their Jedi Commander's speech was pathetic, and those tears she displayed only added insult to injury. If she had any regrets, it was only for her fellow Jedi _friend -_ he was just a number to her. A number that happened to have a nickname. Their squad had worked so hard together, had trained so intensely. Now they were all being thrown away.

Dimly he wondered what had gotten into him. It wasn't like the threat of death was new to him. As long as he could remember he was taught that his place was to fight and die for the Republic. It had never bothered him before. Why now?

_Rex_. It was Captain Rex. Somehow that man had found something, or was something, different. A servant of the Republic, yet free in some strange way. He respected and admired the Jedi, not because it was a regulation, but because he _chose_ to do so. And, as bizarre as it sounded, it seemed that he was in this war by _choice_. He had a sense of meaning, of purpose about him. Like he was more than just a clone. He didn't flaunt it, he didn't even say it, really, but it was clear as day for a fellow brother - clones have a knack for seeing the little things.

Whatever it was that had happened to Rex, and despite how it made Rex feel about the Jedi, the simple fact was that it was the Jedi who prevented Deck and his brothers from access to such things. The Jedi kept the clones in their place, and meaning or purpose never entered into the equation. Sure, there were a handful of Jedi that would play "clone lover" from time to time, and the Jedi trainers at Kamino would occasionally pour themselves out in tired motivational speeches about the importance of clones, but it was all just a part of the system, part of the machine that kept him and his brothers in a state of...

Well, he didn't have a word for it. But whatever it was, Rex had broken out of it. He was still a clone, still a soldier in the GAR, still bound by the rules and regulations Deck was - well, most of them - but he wasn't part of the _machine_. Who knows how he got there, but Deck knew exactly why he could never do the same. The Jedi could _choose_. They did as they pleased, and they had chosen that he could not do the same.

A crack from above shattered his thoughts. He jerked, gripping his wand tighter. Then to his horror he realized that his line had broken loose from the rocks at the top of the cliff. The cable went limp, as the jagged walls began shooting skyward. He must have screamed - he didn't remember. All he remembered was the heat - intense, suffocating heat, that grew only hotter as he plummeted towards a fiery death.

His life did flash before him. And it was short. His training at Kamino. Graduation. Deployment. A handful of battles, once events he recalled with pride, now just a meaningless blur of dust and fire. His brief time with Captain Rex. His new found resentment of the Jedi who had brought him here. Who had brought him to this horrible death.

He remembered wondering how long it would hurt before it was over.

Then invisible hands grabbed him roughly. His descent halted, leaving him dangling mere meters away from the yawning mouth of chasm. The heat was so overpowering it was all he could do to remain conscious. His HUD was a white out, unable to cope with the massive infrared signature.

But he wasn't falling. He had been caught, an was now hovering over the blazing inferno that seemed enraged at having been cheated of its prey. Sparks and lava sprung towards him, some striking and scorching his armor. He was helpless, utterly dependent on his mystery savior.

He knew it was one of the Jedi. That fact only dimly registered, his mental faculties overridden by the choking heat and gas just below him. He hung there for what must have been only a few seconds, but seemed to be days, as he began to wonder if his rescuer had intended to slow-broil him over the inferno. Finally new strength seemed to flow into the invisible arms that had gripped him, and he found himself floating slowly upward. As his height increased the suffocating heat diminished, allowing more coherent thought.

When he had risen about halfway to the top, a cable dropped next to him. He gripped it fiercely, desperate to leave behind the feeling of complete dependence he had endured the past couple moments. Slowly he turned his head - somehow he already knew who would be looking at him.

To his surprise, there were two of them. Sure enough, the Jedi Commander from the 501st was a few meters to his left, her empty hands outstretched towards him. The empty hands that had caught him. The second form was that of Captain Rex, who had an arm wrapped far too tightly around the Jedi's belly. He looked at her again. She looked terrible. Her eyes were dropping, her shoulders slumped, and her face drawn with strain. She met his eyes - unnerving since his were still hidden behind his visor - and gave him a tired smile. He tried to speak, but words refused to come, his head merely nodding in weak acknowledgment.

The cable began to rise, and he looked upwards. Trio was kneeling over the edge, reeling in the line he clung to so tightly. He looked up and to his right - there higher up the cliffside was his own Jedi Commander, retrieving her ascension wand. She was also being held by a trooper. He knew why.

She seemed to sense his gaze, because she suddenly glanced down towards him, giving him a small smile. He quickly attempted to turn his attention back to his cable. He managed the turning-his-head aspect. His mind was not so cooperative.

The Jedi had saved his life.

The pragmatic side of him wanted to brush it off. It wasn't the first time his life had been saved by a Jedi, and he himself had saved Jedi before. It was part of a soldier's duty to protect their leaders, and it was in the leaders' best interest to keep their soldiers alive. Nothing more to it. And regardless of how or why they had rescued him, the simple fact remained that it was merely a temporary reprieve - he was still being sent on a suicide mission. The Jedi simply wanted him to live long enough to die a _useful death._

But there was something else about it. Something about that smile. Something about the sense of relief that he saw in their eyes, that was not the look of a leader who had salvaged a piece of equipment. It was unnerving - how could those who most certainly did not care, act as though they did? And act so convincingly? And why bother? In the back of his mind he vaguely realized that it wasn't the first time he had seen that look, that face of _relief_ and near _joy_ at the saving of one of his brothers. His Commander. She'd done that before. Could it be... no, it couldn't. It was just a public relations stunt. You have to look like you care. That's all.

Then he remembered he was on Mustafar. To say there was very little media presence would be the biggest understatement in the galaxy. He shook his head. It was too confusing.

"Force! Thought we had lost you there, Sarge!"

He would ignore it, he decided.

"You're not the only one, Trio," he grumbled as the trooper pulled him over the edge. He stood shakily, grateful to again have solid ground under his feet. Well, comparatively solid, at least.

He glanced around. Most of the team was already up top, mulling around idly or ensuring the security of the remaining ascension lines. Commander Offee was partially seated against an outcrop of rock, her canteen in her hand, apparently trying to rest a little. Her eyes opened, and he turned away, annoyed that she could always tell when he looked at her.

He turned his head towards the cliff edge again, just in time to see the familiar blue and white helmet of Captain Rex appear. He motioned to Deck to come closer, and Deck obliged. When he reached the edge, he found to his surprise that Commander Tano was still tucked under his right arm, apparently unconscious. "She passed out when we started to ascend again," Rex explained. "Think you can help her up? I need my other hand."

Deck nodded."Yes sir." Dropping to his knee, he leaned over the edge to pick up the young Commander by her arms. She was light, as he expected, and he quickly had her in his own arms. He stood puzzled for a moment. "Trio?" he called. "Think you can do something for Commander Tano?"

"Don't worry about it, Sergeant," came a familiar voice that was definitely not that of the team medic. "I can take care of her." Commander Offee moved in front of him, laying both her hands on the younger Commander's shoulders. Deck felt a strange sensation run through the body in his arms, causing him to twitch slightly. Offee had her eyes closed again, and after a couple minutes, Commander Tano awoke.

"What... where am I?"

"You passed out on the way up, sir." Captain Rex had moved beside them.

"Are you well, Ahsoka?" Barriss asked worriedly, having removed her hands from her friend's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shifted, looking a bit uncertainly at the trooper holding her. "Can I get down?"

Deck started. "Yes, sir!" He nearly dropped her. "Sorry sir."

"Don't worry about it." She dusted herself off. She looked up and recognized the trooper as the one they had rescued. "You gave us quite a scare, huh?"

Deck nodded, unsure of a proper answer. To his surprise she stepped towards him, reaching up to give him a friendly swat on the back. "Well, take care of yourself. Can't be losing a good boy like you before the fun even starts." She winked at him.

_See!_ His pragmatic self exulted._ _She just wants you to live long enough to be useful. Nothing more to it.__ But something about her tone, her manner, her tired but brave smile, gave him an eery feeling of camaraderie. A feeling that she _cared._ It was too confusing, and he again pushed it from his mind.

"All right, boys, let's get a move on," Rex ordered. He checked his bearings, compensating for their detour. "Last waypoint is one point four at fifteen degrees. Let's move it!"

The troopers fell back into position, Commander Offee taking a moment to whisper to her fellow Jedi before rejoining her squad. Commander Gree signaled that all were ready, and they began to move out.

"Deck, get up here!" Rex called back from the head of the line.

Deck increased his pace to bring himself beside the Captain. "Sir?"

Rex kept his gaze ahead of him, not speaking for a moment. Finally he answered, "Take care of yourself, Deck."

The trooper waited a moment, wondering if that was all he had to say. Rex remained silent, so Deck responded, slowly. "Yes sir." He paused, allowing his men to pass him up, and took his place at the end of the line.

* * *

><p>"Captain! I got a visual on the target!" Trio called excitedly, gazing through his viewfinder. He pointed to the west.<p>

Rex turned to confirm the identity of the facility. "That's it, alright. Everyone down, we got to keep a low profile." The team quickly dropped to their knees, moving slowly towards a large outcrop for visual cover.

Rex peered out carefully from between a crack in the rock. "Looks like point eight clicks from here," Rex noted. "This is probably as close as we can get together." Commander Gree and Barriss joined him, looking over the target facility.

It outwardly appeared to be a typical Mustafarian mining operation. Built directly over a large lava river, it only accessible from the east side, where it was partially situated on solid ground. A large central complex was the hub of several harvester and repulsor booms, which extended like legs of a spider over the raging magma. The ominous roar of the fiery torrent could be heard - and felt - rumbling through the scorched ground.

"Nice looking place, eh?" Rex remarked as they examined the complex. "Wonder if they'd mind if we paid them a little visit."

"Your humor is acknowledged, Captain," Gree responded dryly. "What's the plan at this point?"

Rex gazed thoughtfully for a moment. "This is where we split up," he decided. "The rest of the strike team will remain here, out of sight. My squad will move in towards the target - we should set off any perimeter defenses on the way. Once we engage them, it'll be your call, Commander," he looked at Barriss. "The goal is to force them to bring out all their forces first, so you know what you're up against. If there are terms laid out regarding the hostages, Commander Tano will deal with them."

"This is a recon mission, first and foremost," Gree reminded. "We need to get inside the facility to collect any intel."

"And before you go inside, we'll get the enemy outside," Rex responded. "I'll have Deck stay in contact with you for as long as we can, or at least until you call in the jammer. We'll be in touch."

"You are certain this is the only way, Captain?" Barriss's voice was pained. Rex only looked at her. With a sigh, she nodded. They all knew the answer.

"Captain, I recommend you get your squad together," Gree motioned towards the rest of the team.

"Yeah, it's time."

Rex walked with a stoop to stay under the outcrop. As he left Barriss looked around for Ahsoka. She was chatting in low tones with the Sergeant they had rescued. On noticing Barriss, she excused herself, and the two Padawans stepped away from the group.

Barriss opened her mouth to speak, but the words fled her. There was nothing she could say that would ease the pain. She knew this was why attachment was forbidden. It was not the Jedi way, to allow fear of loss, and to value those she cared about above her duty. She would let go. She must.

Or so she had told herself. Now, as she and Ahsoka clung to each other in what could be their final embrace, she didn't think she could let go ever, figuratively or otherwise.

"It'll work out, Barriss." Ahsoka's voice was quieter than usual, and her effort to sound strong was quite plain. "It's not like we haven't been through tough spots before."

Neither of them dared vocalize their mutual fear; that the 'working out' of this mission might mean the cruel end of their young friendship.

_Is it worth it? _Barriss asked herself. Was the joy of a friendship, the closeness that went far beyond that of camaraderie, was it worth the fear of loss, the pain of separation, the bitterness of a good thing that had come to an end? Was it worth lowering the barriers of professionalism, of pragmatic realism, to leave oneself naked and vulnerable?

The Order said no. Better to never come too close, never care too much, never feel too strongly, and to live in peace, in detachment. That was the Jedi way.

Barriss had never before asked herself if it was her way.

She didn't know what to make of the philosophical maze that the ancients of the Jedi had purported to navigate for them. She had wrestled with these questions many a time, and was no closer to an answer than before. But she knew one thing for certain. For all the fear, and the pain, this _was _worth it. She would gladly suffer it all again, rather than to have never had a friend like Ahsoka Tano.

"Barriss, one more thing," Ahsoka interrupted her thoughts, pulling back slightly. She reached behind her head, apparently to retrieve something. "Keep this till I get back." She held out her hand towards Barriss.

It was her Padawan braid.

The older girl nearly choked, "No... Ahsoka, I can't, I -"

"Just in case, please?" Ahsoka tried to make her begging face, not quite succeeding this time.

Barriss struggled to calm herself. _Why must it come to this? _"I will, Ahsoka." She flinched as she slipped the beaded braid into her robe. "Only until you come back," she added quickly, more to herself than to her fellow Padawan.

"Thanks, Barriss."

They held on for another moment, willing for time to stop so that they would never have to face the next one. All too soon they pulled apart. Again, words failed both of them. The two girls locked eyes once more, and each whispered reverently to the other in unison. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

><p>"Alright boys. This is it."<p>

The six members of the 112th gathered around Captain Rex. "I trust you men are ready for the worst those bastards can throw at us, am I right?"

"Yes sir," came the chorus of identical voices.

"Very well, check your cells - we're going in hot, with everything we have."

"Just how I like it," Thud muttered, his voice betraying a grin as he lovingly fingered his grenade launcher.

"Commander Tano and I will lead the way," the Captain pointed an armored finger towards the target. "Follow our lead. Our first goal is to draw all enemy units. Then find whatever cover we can and return fire as long as we are able."

_Which won't be all that long,_ Deck grumbled inwardly. He ran his palm up and down the cool durasteel barrel of his heavy cannon. It would be searing hot soon enough. Hot like lava. He shuddered involuntarily.

Commander Tano approached, standing next to the Captain. _What a cute couple they'd make,_ he thought grimly to himself, almost chuckling at the ridiculous concept._ _Okay, enough daydreaming. We got a mission to start.__

"If there are any terms regarding the hostage situation, Commander Tano will negotiate," Rex continued. The Commander nodded in acknowledgment. "Other than that, we'll have to improvise as the engagement unfolds. Keep together, remain in visual range. And fire like there's no tomorrow," Rex's tone dropped to a severe note, "cause there just might not be."

"Yes sir!" Deck responded involuntarily with the rest. His mind was still a stir-fry as far this mission went. He was still angry with the Jedi - or at least he hoped he was - for bringing him here. That Jedi who didn't care - he thought. But part of him was still the trigger-happy soldier he'd always been. The part that stirred with inspiration at the Captain's words. The part that still regarded the Jedi with respect, if not admiration. _What is wrong with me? _

"Then form up, boys. It's show time."

The troopers took their respective squad positions behind Rex, each man checking his weapon for what must have been the hundredth time. The Captain motioned for Deck to approach.

"Yes sir?"

"Deck, just wanted to let you know - if anything happens to me, _you're _in charge." Rex pointed his finger at Deck's chest, giving him manly jab before turning away.

"But sir," Deck responded in bewilderment, "the Commander -"

Rex turned his head and interrupted. "Knows when to follow."

Deck stood in shock for a moment, before answering numbly, "Yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself? I own nothing here, except Deck et al, and really, I don't mind if you use them.<br>**

**Author's Note: The sharp-eyed may have noticed I have added chapter titles. What do you think?  
><strong>

**Let me thank my reviewers, once again! Especially laloga (you rock!), SerendipityAEY (sp?), shakespeareaddict, **and Queen. I have to bug Fox Scarlen just a little - you tricked me into writing this, you know. ;-) And thanks for the kind words from DoubleEO, san davis 687, and Gone Rampant. I appreciate it so much!****

**A/N Update (4/23)**: **Okay, I made some major changes to Deck's train of thought. I realized a couple things - he wasn't really going anywhere with his musings. The second was his thinking that his fall was too 'perfect', bla bla bla. It came across as stupid, since htere literally *is* someone who read his thoughts and made him fall, and that's me. It was a cheap shot, so I redid it completely. Hopefully it'll make more sense, as well as contribute to this guy's development.**

**Please review! If you already have and would like to comment on my changes, just PM me. My inbox is always open!  
><strong>


	12. Now or Never

**Chapter 12**

**Now or Never**

* * *

><p>"Well, it's now or never, Rex. You ready?"<p>

Rex glanced over at Ahsoka. "You know me, Commander." He tilted his head towards her. "I'm _always_ ready." She gave him a little smirk, which earned a chuckle from the Captain. He turned his attention back to the target facility.

They had ventured beyond the rest of the strike team, still keeping themselves under cover as much as possible. The main target, Rex had decided, was the East entrance; situated over solid ground, it was the least likely to unveil an unpleasant surprise when they advanced. There was, however very little cover to be found on the east side. The complex was nestled on that side among the blacked peaks of ancient craters, jagged and fearsome to behold, but the ground immediately before structure itself was comparatively smooth, with only a handful of small rock formations that could provide minimal protection. It appeared the area had been grated and was somewhat maintained with regularity. It was certainly a defender's battlefield.

To keep things interesting, there was also the little matter of the raging lava river coursing past the facility. It ran North to South at this point, the fiery liquid churning and often leaping over its own banks, pelting the nearby surface with smoldering projectiles. They would be charging directly towards the treacherous brink, and if they allowed enemy forces to get behind them, they could all be forced over the edge. "Not a pleasant prospect," Rex muttered to himself.

And they still had to actually get to that death trap. Their scanners detected no conspicuous perimeter defenses, and it was possible there were none, but they wouldn't know for sure until they crossed the line. If there were substantial defensive provisions, their mission might be over before it started.

"Okay, boys, I'm going to go on ahead. Keep your distance," he looked at Ahsoka, "_all _of you."

"Yes sir!" the men responded.

Ahsoka's face showed pain as she returned Rex's gaze. She knew why he emphasized that order. And she knew he was right - they couldn't put two officers at risk to test the defenses. She gave him a pleading look.

"I know, Commander," he answered the unspoken request. "I'll be careful." He then turned and began to make his way towards the target.

Ahsoka waited till he had put several meters of space between them, then advanced, the troopers close behind. Moving carefully from boulder to boulder, concealing themselves behind any crag or outcrop that presented itself, they closed the distance between them and the target.

Rex crouched low as he walked, keeping behind the scattered rock and debris. He chose his steps carefully, his experienced eyes on high alert as he visually combed the ground. Years of training and hard experience had taught him just what to look for; suspiciously disturbed dirt, unnatural formations or non-random shapes, telltale shadows not cast by natural light. He could pick his way through a minefield better than many Jedi, and had done so many times.

Suddenly his attention flew to a ordinary looking stone to his left. _Too ordinary_. Rather than being jagged and coarse, this "rock", about a meter in size, had an almost smooth face, broken only by a roughened edge that was far too consistent to be that of hardened lava. It was just as black as surrounding surface, and would have been easily missed by many an experienced soldier. He marked its location in his mind, than allowed his gaze to wander, with the image of this strange formation fresh in his head. Sure enough, another similar stone was lying innocently enough, about three meters beyond the first. Another in the other direction. _Just what I suspected, _he thought to himself. _Minefield._

Keeping his body bent low, he turned and motioned to the rest of the team to hold their position. Catching Ahsoka's eye, he pointed to the first of the camouflaged mines. She looked at it, then back at him, a puzzled expression on her face. He traced the outline of the "stone" with his finger in the air, them pointed at a regular piece of rock. Her eyes widened with understanding, and he continued to point out the others. She nodded, and began to whisper the warning to Trio, who passed the message back to the other clones.

Relieved at having identified the primary defensive line, the men began their advance again, picking their way through the minefield. As they rejoined the Captain at the edge of the final clearing, the squad assumed attack positions behind a small outcrop. Deck in the center, flanked by Thud on the left and Heat on the right, Jym and Glen in the outer positions, and Trio directly behind Heat and Deck.

"Thud," Rex called in hushed tones. "Got any mine clearing rounds on you?"

"Yes sir!" Thud responded quickly, a smirk evident in his voice.

"Good - when we charge, I want you to send off a couple behind us. Give the enemy a distraction and clear the way for the rest of the team."

"Yes sir," the trooper responded, slipping a pair of anti-mine grenades into his launcher

"Alright, the rest of you, follow my lead," Rex instructed. "Until they deploy the droids, aim for sensors, comm arrays, and fuel lines. Once the clankers join the party, give them your 'undivided attention'."

"Yes sir!"

Rex glanced at Ahsoka. "You ready, Commander?"

Her face was set, determined. She looked so much older than he recalled her being when they met up at Cristosphis. But on hearing his question, she met his eyes and winked. "You know me, Rex ol' boy..." She grinned. Rex felt a little better - he much preferred her youthful, adventurous side. If this was to be their last mission together, that was how he wanted to remember her.

Enough reminiscing. Time to fight.

"Steady boys..." Rex held out his hand to motion the troopers to remain cool. "Steady, steady... _charge!"_

Deck felt the adrenaline course through his veins. His resentment, anger, and confusion were all forgotten as his entire universe became this battlefield. He sprang from behind the crag, keeping formation with his comrades. He ran, his boots pounding into the brittle ground with a satisfying crunch. Scanning the facility for potential targets, he leveled his cannon.

The fury of blue bolts tempered the crimson soup that surrounded them. They fired relentlessly, keeping a storm of laser streaking before them. Over the whine of blasters and the hum of the Commander's lightsaber, sirens began to wail, announcing their welcome. Atop the eastern wall, automated defense turrets swung to greet them. Streaks of red now retraced the path of the those of blue, and the chaos began.

Deck ducked and rolled, then spun upright to throw off the enemy fire. Dimly he heard blasts from behind; he turned to his left. Thud had let off his anti-mine charges into their former hiding place, causing a manificent chain reaction as the line of hidden charges exploded, pelting them with fragments of debris. "Nice work, Thud!" he called, before ducking to avoid another stream of fire.

They had reached the middle of the clearing, still returning fire to the automated turrets. Having taken out the forward defenses, Thud turned his launcher loose on nearest turret, landing an anti-armor grenade straight down its barrel. The turret went up in a brilliant flash of orange, earning cheers from the troopers.

"Way to blow, Thud!" Heat shouted triumphantly. "Show 'em who's boss!"

The fire from the facility was steadily decreasing as the uninspiring turrets fell silent under the withering barrage. It was amazing how much firepower could be projected from such a small team - an amazement mingled with pride, in Deck's mind.

Suddenly the telltale song of marching metal feet caught their attention. The sound was pounding, relentless, and never ceased to send chills down Deck's spine. For all his bravado and enjoyment of the thrill of battle, he really didn't like droids.

"Keep your head on your shoulders, boys!" Rex shouted back at them. "Clankers inbound!"

"About time!" Heat spat, shifting his grip on his rotary cannon. "I was beginning to feel unwanted!"

The steady marching sound grew louder, followed by the screeching of blast doors sliding open, revealing a full welcoming party of SBDs.

There was an uncomfortable pause as the team slowed their advance, glancing about nervously for any available cover. They didn't have time to wonder long, as the advancing droids opened up, filling the air again with red blaster fire.

"Nice to meet you too!" Heat shouted, ducking and crouching to stay under the storm of bolts. His Z-6 roared to life, sending a furious spiral of brilliant blue fire tearing through the durasteel knee joints of the metal soldiers. The men of 112th squad ducked, jerked, rolled; their movements erratic and seemingly random, but in reality born of years of training and experience. For all their unpredictable movement, they remained in perfect attack formation, each man rarely more than meter from his assigned position. Their squad had spent much leisure time on training grounds and sims, perfecting their ability to dodge intense fire, and this was certainly intense.

The whine of blasters was now broken only by the hum of Ahsoka's lightsaber, it's vibrant green light slicing through crimson air, moving almost to quickly to follow visually. Bolts of red were sent screaming back to their origins as droids collapsed ahead of her; felled by their own fire. She held her position on Rex's left, providing cover for him and Thud, the latter having a relative slow rate of return fire wielding the heavy grenade launcher.

The seconds seem to stretch for hours, as the team made their way towards the facility. Suddenly a bolt flew past Rex's face, perpendicular to their advance. His head turned to his right to face the source, and the sight horrified him.

A stream of spider droids were descending the rocky crags from the North, and crawling their way towards the beleaguered squad.

"Cover! _Now! _We've been flanked!

He motioned to Ahsoka, pointing toward the left. She nodded, reluctant to separate but well aware of the urgency of the situation. She turned to the team. "Deck, Thud, Glen! Follow me!"

Rex charged towards the new threat, Trio, Heat, and Jym behind him. He leveled both pistols, his impeccable aim striking the spiders' vulnerable knee joints.

Jym and Trio formed up, both men combining their DC-15 fire on the approaching droids. Heat swung his cannon around. "Nice of you to join us," he muttered, before opening up. "_Kiss this, creeps!" _

Ahsoka and the three clones made for the complex, trying to draw the SBD fire away from Rex and his men. "Get to the platform!" she ordered, pointing at the ramp that the droids had descended. "I'll cover you!"

Deck and his companions complied, moving swiftly to close the remaining distance to the target. The Commander ran towards the stream of SBDs, concentrating now on deflecting rather than reflecting the bolts. He charged up to the platform, just to the left of the ramp. Hurriedly they climbed the short height, leaping over the railing and coming to a solid landing on the hard durasteel deck. The corrugated surface was covered from above by an awning of some sort, which ran above the deck the entire eastern length of the facility, broken only by the ramp where the droids had appeared. Behind them, the red glow of the flowing lava bathed the the gray platform in ominous shades, billowing heat that could be felt even from this relatively safe distance. He straitened himself, and looked up.

He didn't like what he saw.

There standing on the platform in front of them, was a robed figure. A woman. And she wasn't pretty. Lips that looked almost black stood out sharply from her deathly pale skin, colored only by the red tones of the magma behind, and the air around them. Her natural eye color couldn't be discerned, instead was reflecting the scarlet glow from behind them. She was completely bald, adding a bizarre note to her menacing appearance. She appeared unarmed, but her evil, taunting laugh told Deck she was very much in control of the situation.

The clones instinctively raised their weapons, although somehow Deck knew it was a feeble gesture. She gave them a disgusted look, and reached out with both hands towards them. For the second time in a day Deck felt invisible hands grab him, only this time it was by his throat. Their weapons fell to the floor with a clatter as their hands reflexively grappled to loosen the ethereal fingers that tightened around their necks.

The witch stepped closer, with one hand raised, apparently that being all she needed to hold them captive, on the brink of suffocation. She came within a half meter of Deck, gazing into his battered visor with a look of contempt mingled with glee.

"You know, it's not considered polite to drop in _uninvited'," _she purred evilly, placing her other hand on the side of his helmet. "Even for such charming young men as you most certainly are... _not!_" With a flick of the hand, she sent all three of them hurling backwards, slamming into the railing with such force as to bend it outwards. Deck's last thought before everything went black was that they were awfully close to the heat.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Keep that in mind, will you?<strong>

**Author's Note: Ventress makes her grand entrance - finally! I have never written her before, so feel free to critique my rendering of her. Please review!**

**Speaking of which, since this chapter is on the short side, I just might post the next this afternoon. Assuming, of course, that I get some reviews in before then... ;-)  
><strong>


	13. Do and Die

**Chapter 13**

** Do and Die**

* * *

><p>Barriss watched the battle unfold from her vantage point among the crags. The ground was higher than the target complex at this point, giving them a clear view of the engagement. They had watched as Rex and his team picked their way through the rubble below, and rightly guessed they had encountered a minefield. Their suspicion was confirmed when a chain of explosions erupted behind the team as they charged; a brilliant move that would make the following team's advance much less treacherous.<p>

Now the battle had begun in earnest. Droids were streaming from the main facility entrance, as well as from some sort of hidden passage to the north of the battleground. The small team had split up, half of them moving to confront the spider droids descending from the crags, while the rest attempted to flank the column of SBDs still marching from the central entrance. Ahsoka was with the second group, the only team member that could be singled out from this distance. Her green lightsaber was a welcome visual relief from the stifling _red _that seemed to coat every inch of sky and land, not to mention the hail of crimson bolts that screamed their way towards the squad.

Barriss clenched her hands, barely feeling her finger nails as they tried to pierce her palm. She wanted nothing more than to hurl herself into the battle, to come alongside Ahsoka, to cover her back with herself, to do _something. _But she could not. Her men, her mission, it was all depending on her, and she must not fail them. Ahsoka would do her job, so that Barriss could do hers. It was the way of war. The way of duty. And the way of death.

Death for those who had put themselves on the line, so that she and her men could complete their mission.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind. _The mission. Concentrate on the mission. _She watched the engagement play out from her miserable safety. Everything had to be done at the last minute - there was no room for early action. She would have to wait until the full strength of the enemy was in view, before making her move.

The jammer was critical. It was their secret weapon, that, if wielded correctly, could level the odds between her small force and the swarms of battle droids. Without their remote networking online, the simplistic machines would be cut off from their commanders and each other, leaving them confused and vulnerable. It would also cut off any communication between the station and Separatist command. The net result would be a total communication blackout, which could prove catastrophic for the defense of the facility, and a boon to the outnumbered and outgunned Republic strike team.

"Commander Gree," she called over her shoulder.

"Yes sir?" Gree approached her.

"Contact the ship - tell them to prepare the jamming array."

"Yes sir," he responded promptly, turning around to toggle his wrist comm.

"Coil? Coil, this is Commander Gree. Do you copy?"

There was a burst of static, then a strained voice crackled back. "Commander? Sorry sir, actually I was about to contact you..." The sound of grunts and cursing could be heard in background.

"No time for chatting, Coil. Prepare the jamming array."

"Sorry sir," the voice came through distorted. "Afraid I can't do that."

"What?"

"We - _ugh, _watch it, Quarc!" More cursing. "Sorry, Commander. We, uh, got a problem."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka leaped and twirled among the streaks of laser fire, deflecting as many as she could harmlessly into the sky. Their diversion would hopefully draw the SBDs away from Rex and the others, preventing the team from being pinned down under the deadly crossfire. A storm of blaster bolts from one direction was deadly. Two directions was fatal.<p>

She swung her lightsaber over her head, crouching avoid one bolt while deflecting another. She'd rather jump straight in and scrap the stupid tinnies, but her goal right now was to cover her men, not to rack up her kill count.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a red flash that was definitely _not_ a blaster bolt. She fell back, trying to extricate herself from the maze of lasers. When she seemed to have put enough distance, she vaulted as high as she could, pulling herself into a spinning ball and hurling herself onto the platform where she had directed her men.

She was greeted with a very unpleasantly familiar sight.

Assaj Ventress.

She was towering over the fallen forms of the three clones, who lay apparently unconscious at the South end of the platform. Both of her blood red blades ignited. There was little room for misunderstanding her intent. Her back was still to Ahsoka, but the young Padawan knew very well that the assassin was aware of her presence. An attack from behind was exactly what Ventress expected. So Ahsoka would improvise, just a little.

She flung herself into the air again, hurtling directly over Ventress's bald head, landing with both feet on the railing at the end of the platform, crouching and springing herself and her green blade at her now bewildered foe.

"It's nice to jump on a man when he's down, _baldy_," she scowled at Ventress's ghoulish face as the two held a double bladelock

The look of shock became one of disgust, as she sneered in response, "Well, if it isn't Skywalker's - "

"Padawan," Ahsoka interrupted, cutting off the conversation as she began to slash and thrust. She was keenly aware from the searing heat on her mostly bare back that she was in a very precarious position. The platform extended just over the brink of the lava river, and as close she was now, one wrong move could send her over the edge. She needed to take this fight elsewhere, and fast.

* * *

><p>"This is getting ugly," Rex muttered under his breath, ducking another blast from a nearby spider droid. They had been holding back the newcomers fairly easily at first, but it appeared that Ahsoka's flanking maneuver was not doing the trick; the column of SBDs were giving Rex and his men the full treatment - from behind. They had been forced to take cover farther away from the facility, and their rate of fire had been cut in half as they were forced to divide their attention between the two enemy forces.<p>

Suddenly a cry of pain came from his left. Rex turned to see Jym lying near his position behind a battered pile of rubble - a smoking hold in his shoulder armor. In seconds Trio was at his side, removing the damaged armor and attempting to provide first aid. Rex moved closer to cover the pair. He glanced to his right. Heat was still swearing and shouting insults at their brainless attackers, while raking their ranks with blaster fire. Rex turned his attention to the task at hand, trying to give Trio some breathing room to tend to his comrade.

Another shout of pain broke his concentration. He turned to see Heat take a bolt in the middle, doubling over and crumpling to the ground, his cannon still firing blindly into the column of clankers. Rex sprinted to his side, firing with one hand while reaching to check Heat's vitals with the other.

Dead. Heat was dead. His hands had reflexively clenched around his cannon's trigger, pouring blue fury into the enemy lines. A dead soldier, who, in a way, was still fighting.

Rex glanced at the power reading on the battered Z-6. Twenty-one percent. It was his last powercell, too. Rex turned, ducking and twisting to stay clear of the deadly bolts, leaving his fallen brother of the 41st to release his last fire into the droid masses.

* * *

><p>"Commander, I got some bad news."<p>

Barriss turned to see Commander Gree approaching her again. "What is it, Commander?"

He sighed heavily. "We lost the ship."

Barriss's jaw dropped. "How? What happened?"

Gree dropped to his knee beside her, his eyes following the one-sided battle below them. "Coil said the area just lit up. Wasn't time to take off - they barely got out in time." He shook his head. "All mission equipment has been lost." He turned to face her. "Coil said Ryno got the scanner data back to command," he said hurriedly, suspecting that would be her primary concern. "Everything else is gone."

Barriss stared in shock. Finally she spoke again, "They did make it out?" she asked warily.

Gree nodded. " Yeah. Cutback and Wild got burned pretty bad, and Coil took some heat as well." He motioned towards the direction they had come. "They're making their way to our position."

Barriss nodded, trying to process the new developments. Without the jammer, their primary advantage was gone. It would all be matter of brutal combat. They had no secret weapons anymore.

Whatever they did, it would have to be soon. The engagement below had lasted only a matter of minutes thus far, but it wouldn't be much longer before the entire Separatist military knew of the operation, and if they weren't out by then, none of them would be coming back.

It was time to fight. And die.

"Very well. Commander Gree," Barriss spoke slowly, as though preparing her last words. "Prepare the men."

Gree nodded. He shouted an order. The two squads formed up, awaiting instructions. "Casey," he pointed at one of the squad medics. "You and Jumper stay - the crew from the ship is coming here, and they need med attention."

"Yes sir!"

He turned back to the rest of the men. "First order of business," he said sharply. "Get inside the facility. This is an intel mission first and foremost. Tech," he pointed to another trooper, "Your men ready?"

"Yes sir!" the slicer answered quickly.

"The rest of you, send these clankers to droid hell. Am I clear?"

The team responded whole heartedly. "Sir! Yes sir!"

Gree reached down and shouldered his rifle. "Then buckle your belts and check your cells, soldiers. We're going in!"

_Hang in there, Rex. We're coming._

* * *

><p>Ahsoka swung her lightsaber around, twisting to slip by one of Ventress's blades while blocking another. She had managed to drive the assassin back away from the precarious end of the platform. Blistering heat at your back can put some extra energy into one's movements, it seemed.<p>

She needed to get Ventress away from the facility. She must have something to do with the hostages that were somewhere inside, and if Ahsoka could get her a safe distance away, maybe the rest of the team could get them out without too much trouble. Ventress was a taxing opponent. Few Jedi used the obscure form of duel bladed _Makashi_ lightsaber combat, so she had very little experience with it. The most obvious issue was bladelock - if Ventress could just get her to lock blades on just one her lightsabers, the duel was over; there would be no way to avoid a killing thrust with the second lightsaber. Ahsoka had to essentially move twice as fast, keeping first one blade occupied, than the other, never leaving a moment to rest, or to attempt to locate her team members.

She was forced to use her body to compensate for her disadvantage. Ducking, twirling, leaping out of Ventress's reach to reposition herself, trying to keep the duel on her own terms. Every move mattered - if she was so much as a hand breadth off in a stroke, it was over.

"You Jedi think you're so clever, don't you?" the bald witch taunted.

Ahsoka dodged another swing, and returned the blow. "You haven't given us much of a reason to not, you know." She winced at the strain of the duel.

Ventress cackled wickedly. "_Fools! _Do you really think you can hide _anything_ from me?" She slashed both blades outward in a scissor-like move, forcing Ahsoka to give ground.

Trying not to pant, Ahsoka retorted darkly, "You'll find I'm full of surprises," she swung her blade back towards Ventress's head.

She blocked it, and returned the stroke with a volley of her own. "And which surprise would that be, youngling? Your precious _stealth ship_ that was just swallowed whole by this cursed planet? Or your green freak of a friend who _right_ _now_ is walking into a death trap?"

Ahsoka nearly collapsed. _The ship? It's gone? A trap? And how could she know about Barriss?_ Things were definitely not falling into place. The shock brought her guard down for a split second, and Ventress didn't waste any time. She lunged at Ahsoka, catching her blade and locking it, an evil glint in her eyes as she swung her second blade in a decapitating strike. She opened her mouth to scream in triumph, when suddenly Ahsoka was gone.

Realizing her dire straight, the the youthful Togruta had pulled an very unorthodox move, letting go of her lightsaber and catapulting herself as high as she could, somersaulting in midair. The sudden loss of resistance completely threw off the assassin's balance, and her lunge became a stumble, sending her nearly sprawling to the ground, one of her lightsabers buried to the hilt in the black, ash encrusted rock.

Ahsoka didn't miss a beat, drawing her lightsaber back to her hand as she straightened herself in midair, before landed in front of an disoriented and enraged Ventress in her preferred _Shien Ka_ fighting stance. She arched her eyebrows in mock sympathy. "Surprise," she announced smugly.

With a bloodcurdling shriek, the Dathomirian lunged again at the young Padawan.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even Star Wars. <strong>

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm posting this chapter early, partially because it and the last are a bit short, and partially because I like this chapter as an ending more. I thought of combining them but it didn't come together like I hoped. So, you'll have to suffer with both in one day. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
><strong>

** I've never written a lightsaber duel, and I've found most stories with them tend to gloss over the actual fighting. I tried to strike a balance here, but I'm no swordsman, so I could be way off. Let me know! **

**And yes, I reused Gree's "buckle your belts" line from "Weapons Factory". I just loved that line, and something about how he said it stuck me as maybe his traditional pre-battle saying. I just had to use it.**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	14. On The Brink

**Chapter 14**

**On The Brink**

* * *

><p>It wasn't looking good for Rex and the survivors of 112th squad.<p>

Ahsoka and her men had disappeared, and had either encountered more resistance than expected, or were already dead. At any rate, the steady stream of SBDs hadn't let up yet, nor had the infernal spider droids ceased crawling down from their hideout among the rugged peaks. Pinned in from the North and West, Rex, Trio and Jym were being cut off from the target, and any possible escape route. The once proud storm of blue laser fire had degenerated into merely occasional sputters, lost in a hail of red bolts that melded with the bloody sky of Mustafar. Only the occasional roar of soaring lava in the distance broke the siren song of blaster fire. The area around them was littered with droid wreckage, yet for all their losses the machines continued their advance. There was nowhere else to go, and nowhere to run.

Not that Rex would have run had he been able. Indeed, had he been on his own, he would probably have charged recklessly into the fray by now - preferring to go down fighting than hiding behind rubble. Not that he was reckless by nature - he was in fact quite keen on staying alive for as long as he could, on going home when everything was over. But right now that didn't seem to be an option.

Jym was injured, only able to use his left arm. Trio stayed beside him, giving him support and returning fire whenever he had a chance. Rex stood opposite him, firing into one droid column, then the other, trying to stop the unstoppable tide of killing machines.

"Captain, I can't hold them off any more!" Trio shouted, his voice hoarse and his breathing heavy. He tried to duck as best he could, with the weight of his injured brother over one arm.

"No one can, Trio," Rex called back, leaping to avoid a blast that struck the ground where he had been standing. "At this point we shoot till we bite laser." He unleashed another volley, sending a nearby spider droid crumpling to the ground.

He spun to face the nearing line of SBDs, now mere meters away. He dug in for one final stand. _Sorry, Commander. I tried._

Suddenly the droid column blew to pieces, showering them with wreckage. Rex raised his arms to shield himself. Blue blaster fire once again ripped into the clankers.

* * *

><p>Commander Gree charged through the battle zone, his DC-15 blazing as the strike team surged ahead. The droid companies were caught flatfooted, completely fixated on the remains of the forward squad. Blaster fire streaked into their ranks, while grenades blew them to scrap.<p>

Barriss was not far beyond him, her blue blade complimenting the Republic blaster fire as she gracefully deflected enemy bolts. Her features were still pained, and her eyes glanced about nervously, as though looking for something that she feared to find.

They had lost visual contact with the lead squad after the second droid company attacked. The team appeared to have been overpowered by the combined enemy forces, and the two Commanders feared the worst.

Suddenly Gree spotted another flash of blue coming from the opposite direction. A glance through his viewfinder confirmed his observation - someone was still alive.

"Zeke! Lance! Cover the survivors!" Gree ordered, motioning towards the distant figures.

"Yes sir!" The two ARC troopers sprinted forward, leaping over ruined droid parts. In moments they were in sight of the surviving clones.

"Captain! Are you alright?" Zeke called out, turning to send a stream of fire into the receding droid line.

"A lot better now than a few moments ago," Rex answered, dropping a knee while swapping powerpacks on his blasters. "Jym's injured, get him first. Trio and I are fine. Heat didn't make it."

The two troopers came to Jym's side, lifting him by their shoulders and standing him up. "Are you guys the only survivors?" Lance asked warily.

Rex shook his head. "Commander Tano took the rest to try to charge the entrance." His voice dropped to an almost inaudible level. "Haven't seen them since."

* * *

><p><em>Parry.<em> _Stab. Block. _Ahsoka continued her desperate duel with her bloodthirsty opponent. At first the combatants seemed to be fairly evenly matched, and she had managed to drive Ventress from the platform and away from the complex. However, the non-stop exertion and concentration was rapidly catching up with the young Togruta. Like all of her species, she possessed incredible stamina, aided by her rigorous Jedi training and her Force abilities. But after strain of the cliffside rescue, the rush of the droid battle, and the demanding acrobatic feats she performed to keep a step ahead of Ventress, her strength was fading fast. She no longer could control the battle, she was forced to put all her remaining energy into blocking the crimson blades.

She knew very well that Ventress saw her growing weakness. That the scheming assassin was herding her, forcing her step by step in a direction Ahsoka wouldn't want to go. Based on the heat that was again becoming quite uncomfortable on her back, and the growing roar of lava cascading through the canyon, she had a good idea of where Ventress was taking her. She knew it all, but she was too weak to resist it.

Ahsoka knew this would not end well.

* * *

><p>The droids were beaten. Only a few stragglers remained, but it would only be a matter of time before the Separatists brought in reenforcement, or simply blew the place up along with them from orbit. It was time to move.<p>

"Alright boys, secure the facility!" Gree shouted to his men. He scanned the field - still no sign of Commander Tano and her men. He motioned to Barriss, who was also worriedly searching the smoke-filled clearing. Visual range was poor from the haze of battle mixed with the gas and ash that persistently graced Mustafar's atmosphere, muddying the scarlet sky with a gritty gray. She nodded, resignation on her face, and the two Commanders led the team to the station entrance.

Gree shouted orders. "Lance! Zeke! Scout out the North quarter! Jumper, Stag!" Two troopers tan forward. "Take the South! Tech!" he pointed at the slicer and his team, "Locate any terminals and start hacking! Everyone else, follow me!"

He turned towards Barriss, a strange sense of near pity coming over him. She looked like she would break down any moment. "Commander," he ventured, cautiously but hurriedly. "I can handle this, if you'd like to take a look around."

She looked at him brokenly. "No, I should go with you," she protested weakly.

He couldn't stand around and argue, but he wanted to give her a chance to at least look. "Really, sir, I have this under control, and besides, you can keep us... 'informed' of the situation out there."

Her pain-filled eyes became watery, and her look one of thankfulness. "Thank you, Gree," she whispered, before slipping back through the entrance.

"Come on now, boys, move it!" He shouted, advancing through the central corridor. "All eyes open for the hostages, they should be here in the Southwest wing."

* * *

><p>Deck opened his eyes, and tried to figure out where he was. <em>The witch. She had us down, and she just left? <em>He tried to sit up, and turned to look at his brothers that lay behind him. Glen was dead, Thud still in a coma, probably from constriction. He pulled himself to his knees, and looked beyond the platform towards the battleground.

The droid army had been reduced to wreckage, strewn as far as he could see, which admittedly wasn't very far due to the smoke and dust. He could the familiar sound of DC-15 fire, sporadic but distinctive, and the unmistakable shouts of clone troopers from inside the complex. _They came - the rest of the team came, and it looks like they won. _With a measure of relief, he eased back against the railing. Then he felt the heat. _Oh yeah, we're directly above that lava river. _He didn't like that. He struggled to his feet. He didn't seem to have any serious injuries, just a bit sore from his hard landing. He turned to pull Thud away from the railing, then something to his left caught his eye.

He gazed along the brink of the lava river, which ran parallel to the platform where he stood. From this vantage point slightly over hanging the edge, he could see directly into the fiery stream. Its black walls seemed to glow blood red from the liquid fire that roared past their base. The heat, painful even from this height, seemed to clear the fog the hung over the rest of the surface, allowing a clear view to the South for several klicks down the channel.

Just enough view to see three beams of light weave a deadly dance of death right on the canyon's edge. A bald, robed figure wielding two red laser swords, and the small form wielding a single, familiar green one. He snapped his viewfinder over his visor.

Commander Tano. Locked in a fierce duel with the witch.

She must have stopped her just in time; there wasn't any other reason he'd be alive right now. For the second time today, he owed his life to the young Jedi Commander.

Only this time, it looked like it would cost her much more.

The green blade was being steadily forced towards the brink of the fiery torrent.

* * *

><p>Something wasn't right.<p>

Gree had dealt with hostage situations before. They were never easy, and sometimes ended up downright ugly. This was too easy. Almost no droids in the place - apparently all had been deployed in the previous battle. The dim, narrow hallways were prime defensive stations, yet resistance was almost nonexistent.

He rounded a corner, looking from side to side, eyes and ears alert for the trap he knew _had _to be awaiting them. The loss of the jammer had its pros - they were able to keep in contact with each other freely. All his scouting parties reported the same findings - minimal opposition, and little else.

According to their scanners, the hostages should be somewhere here in the west wing, but there was no sign of them yet. Gree shook his head in frustration. They were wandering the portion of the facility that was built directly over the lava river. The flowing molten rock cast eery red hues through the few viewpanels in the facility. This was one place he didn't want to stay for long. The maze of hallways could prove to be a death trap if they needed to leave in a hurry.

"Commander!" His comm crackled to life.

"What is it, Tech?"

The slicer spoke excitedly, "We've got a full copy of the station's network. Nothing has been wiped since the last formatting."

Gree's brow furrowed. "_Nothing? _If they knew we were coming everything should have been cleared or scrambled!" An accomplished slicer himself, Gree knew how sensitive data was protected. He had expected that retrieval would be primarily a forensic exercise, assuming they found anything at all after their mission secrecy was compromised.

"Don't know sir, but doesn't look like anyone was trying to hide anything here."

_No resistance. No data scramble. Something is not right at all. _"Very good, Tech. Meet me at our position." Gree and his team continued their search.

* * *

><p>Barriss ran.<p>

It was shameful, she told herself. Her place was with her men. Leading her mission. That was her responsibility. She had tried to tell herself that Ahsoka was as well, but she knew all too well she was not. Her fellow Padawan had chosen her place when she accompanied the lead squad. Her mission was meant to be one-way only. Her fate was no longer any of Barriss's concern.

Still she ran. Gree could handle the securing of the complex, he had said so himself. And he could contact her at any time, courtesy of the loss of their ship and equipment. A loss that she would have to answer for, together with her reasons for running from the battle. She pushed it all from her mind. She would deal with the consequences later. For now, she ran.

Reaching out through the Force, she had managed to locate Ahsoka's familiar presence. Somehow she had wandered far to the South of the battlezone, and appeared to be slowly moving even farther. Was she lost? Injured? She couldn't ascertain much from her, but it felt as though she was quite occupied with something. Barriss continued to run, noting with some trepidation that she was coming closer and closer to the treacherous brink of the massive lava river.

Then she saw it.

The familiar green beam of light, swinging, thrusting, slicing through the crimson fog.

And two blood red beams between her and the green.

A familiar robed figure.

_Ventress_**_. _**

She had nearly killed her Master, and now she was about to murder her friend.

_Not if I can help it._

Barriss ignited her blade.

* * *

><p>This was it. This had to be the place.<p>

The strike team was reassembling before a large pair of blast doors, deep in the southwestern heart of the complex. The lifeform scanners went wild here. Obviously this was where the hostages were held. Inwardly Gree wished Commander Offee was with them. He was no negotiator, by any means. But he had told the Commander that he could handle this, so he would.

"Commander! Didn't think I'd catch up with you."

Gree turned to see Captain Rex's familiar blue and white helmet. "Rex!" he answered in a startled whisper, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," he responded tightly. "No sign of Commander Tano?"

Gree shook his head. "No, Commander Offee went to see if she could track her down, but at this point she's MIA. So are the rest of 112th."

Rex nodded, slowly. "Well, think this is the place?"

"That's what our scanners are saying, but I don't like this. If there's hostages in there, why is it left unguarded?"

"We may have bitten off more than we can chew here," Rex muttered with a sigh. "Well, you gonna open the door?"

Gree motioned to the demolition crew. The two troopers hurriedly set a pair of charges, then motioned for the group to cover. A sharp crack, and the blast doors unsealed. The team rushed forward, prying the doors apart, then charging into the room, Gree and Rex leading the way. With smooth, well practiced moves, the clones stormed the place, taking up defensive positions around the entire perimeter, securing every exit and viewport, every man's weapon at the ready.

Gree stared at the scene in shock, turning to horror.

There, alone in the center of the room, was a pulsing transmitter.

Gree's stomach lurched. _It was all a trick? _"Dana! What's the scanner reading?" He knew the answer.

"Zero zero, sir. This is it."

The Commander cursed inwardly. It was all a fraud. There were never any hostages. Just this blasted transmitter, broadcasting artificial lifeform signals.

Suddenly the facility lurched and rumbled with the sound of detonators in the distance.

"Bomb! Get down!"

The men headed for the deck, covering their heads with their arms. Except Rex, who held his position near one of the viewpanels. "Commander, it's not bombs - this whole place is going down!"

The explosions faded rapidly. An ominous creaking and groaning, followed by another lurch that sent them rolling towards the far wall, confirmed Rex's statement. Gree struggled to his feet, stumbling towards a viewport on the south wall. "This has just gotten a whole lot uglier."

The Eastern supports had been demolished, and the entire complex was slipping over the edge. The sudden movement threw Gree back to the floor. Hurriedly he toggled his wrist comm. "Commander! Commander Offee! Come in!"

* * *

><p>Commander Tano was saved.<p>

Deck knew it, when he saw the familiar form of Commander Offee sprinting towards the precarious duel, her blue lightsaber cutting cleanly through the fog. The two Jedi would have that witch down in no time, and everyone would be fine. Well, everyone except Deck's fallen brothers. He wondered how Rex's men had fared. Trio. Jym. Heat. Were any of them still alive? Would he see any of them again?

An earsplitting roar from below him abruptly cut off his thoughts. The explosion threw Deck backwards against the station wall, where he remained in a daze for a moment. He'd been thrown around a lot today, and it was getting to his head. He could have sworn the ground was moving.

He shook his head. Of course the ground wasn't moving. He wasn't cra- a sudden lurch threw him back once more. He tried to get his bearings - what was happening?

The he saw the ground just below the platform recede, the jagged edge of the canyon taking its place, as entire complex slowly slid down towards the raging magma below. The platform lurched and bucked as it began to tilt backwards into the canyon.

_And I thought the heat was bad from up here._

* * *

><p>Barriss sped towards the one-sided duel. Ahsoka was alive, but in dire straights, indeed. She was losing ground steadily, her back mere meters from the edge of the chasm. Her movements were becoming erratic, her steps unsteady, as the searing heat melted away her little remaining energy. She wouldn't last another two minutes without help. Help that Barriss was more than eager to provide<p>

_I'm coming, Ahsoka!_

She was nearly there, her lightsaber gripped tightly in a flawless _Soresu _ attack form. She wouldn't fail this time.

Her wrist comm crackled. "Commander!" She continued to run.

"Commander Offee! Come in!" Gree's voice was desperate. Still she ran. _Almost there -_

"Commander! We're trapped! The entire complex is collapsing!"

She froze. _No... this can't be happening!_

Ahsoka stumbled. Ventress lunged.

The familiar buzzing of the wrist comm felt like the shockwaves of an asteroid collision, shaking Barriss to her core. "There's no time to get anyone out - there are no hostages! It's a trap!"

The assassin put her boot to Ahsoka's chest. The young Padawan was flung backwards, dangling helplessly over the fiery brink. The roar of the raging magma seemed to intensify, seemingly eager to claim its prey. Ventress was laughing in triumph.

The comm thundered again. "If you can't do something in the next few seconds we're all dead!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: I've said it before, and I'll say it again, Star Wars never was, never has been. Um, mine.**

**Author's Note:****What will Barriss do? For that matter, what would ****you**** do?**

**Sorry for the way this story is fragmenting - so much is happening, you need to see it from multiple POVs to get it all. I thought of labeling each section, but that looked really cheesy. If I did my job right, you should be able to tell who's section it is within the first line or two. Let me know if that's not the case!**

**Please review!**


	15. Sisters of Flame

**Chapter 15 **

**Sisters of Flame**

* * *

><p>On the far reaches of the Outer Rim, a small world orbited a forgotten star. Dwarfed by two enormous planetary sisters. Caught between mighty and opposite forces. Torn from within, as the very atoms that comprised its essence fought and clawed at each other, each one straining against its partner in the never ending kinetic battle that was Mustafar. The world's fire was one of conflict, of indecision, of an eternal quest to answer a question that had no answer.<p>

Like the fire that now seared the heart of Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee.

The chips had been stacked, every move had been made, and now the fates of many rested on the shoulders of one.

But she couldn't save everyone.

_Caught between. Torn from within. _These could only begin to describe the battle that raged in her heart and soul. She was a Jedi. She could do things no one else could. She could save when others would have given up hope.

She couldn't save everyone.

Before her was her friend, fellow Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, clinging to the edge of a fiery chasm, with nothing to look to but the cruel grin of a trained killer.

Behind her was her team, her men, the lives she was sworn to guide and to protect, trapped inside a collapsing enemy facility, mere seconds away from suffering the same molten fate.

She couldn't save everyone.

Who would she save?

It was the eternal question. The value of life for life's sake, and the cherishing of family and friend. Ahsoka, her friend, her savior twice over, was on the brink of an unspeakable death, and only Barriss Offee could save her.

Twenty lives, some she knew and others only names, were on the same brink, and in equal need. And only Barriss Offee could save them.

_Who_ would she save?

Was it all a heartless calculation? A matter of cold mathematics, nothing more? Did the needs of the many outweigh those of the few? Of the one?

It was a question that many a wiser soul had attempted to answer, to which many had purported to have found an answer. Again the cold pragmatism of the Code chilled her spine. _Attachment. _This was the price of attachment.

Surrounded by fountains of molten stone driven skyward by the forces of celestial indecision, drenched in sweat from the heat of the fires of conflict within and without, she would be forced to give _her_ answer to the question that had none.

For Barriss Offee, the question had been answered long ago.

For Barriss Offee, there _was_ no question.

The choice had been made for her, and she would suffer for it. So would her friend. As a Jedi, some would call it duty.

For Barriss Offee, it was far more than mere duty.

For Barriss Offee, it was _right._

_"Follow your __heart__." _Ahsoka could not have understood just what weight her words would hold. But Barriss knew all too well. There was no answer, because there was no question. She _would_ follow her heart. She would do what in her heart was _right_, despite the pain, despite the torment, despite the guilt. She herself had once said much the same. _"Not __the size of the Jedi.. Not the power running through her lightsaber... but the strength of her _heart_."_

Even if that strength demanded the breaking of that same heart.

_I'm sorry, Ahsoka._

She followed her torn, bleeding heart, turned her back on her friend, and ran.

* * *

><p>It was all over.<p>

Once the shock and bewilderment faded, and Deck had realized just what had happened, he knew this was it. Apparently negotiations didn't go all that well, and the enemy had decided to dump the station, the hostages, and their little strike team into the drink.

Which wouldn't be all that bad, except that the 'drink' happened to be a raging river of lava, and it was hot.

Very hot.

Despite the horror of his certain fate, Deck found himself amused in a twisted way, that nearly suffering this same end hours ago, the 'powers that be' had arranged for a go around, only it was he and all his brothers this time.

And this time, there were no Jedi to help them.

Both Jedi Commanders would by now be locked in their favorite past time - at least it's the only thing Deck could envision them doing as a past time - swinging their laser swords at evil villains. Commander Offee would save her friend. Deck and his brothers would die. Their loss would be of no consequence, as far as the Jedi were concerned. They were just clones. More would be made, and the Republic and the Jedi would move on.

It was getting really hot.

Deck didn't like it hot. Of all the ways one could die, this had to be the worst. Not that he could think of a 'best' way to die, but if there was one, this was the farthest one from it.

The platform had tilted upwards now to the point he could barely see the ground beyond the brink. Soon the entire complex would begin its inevitable descent into the magma, to be melted down along with the unfortunates trapped inside.

The creaking and groaning was deafening, and the shuddering and lurching made it impossible to get to his feet. It was useless to even attempt to escape. The durasteel framework twisted as the center of gravity wandered far from its structural boundaries. Ear splitting clanging erupted from within the facility as equipment and other objects tumbled towards the western walls. The heat was intensifying rapidly, and his vision was clouded by the smoke from the explosions that had doomed them all to this horrible death. He began seeing things. Strange things. A dark figure standing maybe twenty meters beyond the platform, on the brink of the canyon, with outstretched arms reaching towards him.

He blinked. _What is that? Who is that?_

As if on queue, the haze cleared, revealing the lone form of Jedi Commander Barriss Offee.

Drenched in sweat. Arms shaking violently. Her knees knocking. Her eyes closed. This time, she didn't open them when he looked at her.

_What is she doing? She couldn't possibly hold this entire -_

Maybe she couldn't, but she was.

The creaking and groaning intensified, as gravity protested being deprived of its rightful due. The platform's tilt subsided slightly, and became nearly steady enough stand.

She was saving them.

His soldier instincts kicked in. Commander Tano wasn't with her, but he'd worry about that later. _Worry? Of course I won't _worry_! Just curious. _He grabbed Thud, giving a goodbye glance at Glen's fallen form. Dragging his unconscious brother, he made his way down the platform's length to the ramp, its end now only a few meters away from the canyon's edge. It glowed bright orange from the boiling cauldron far below. He stumbled to the edge, then with a mighty heave, flung himself and his brother over the fiery gap.

* * *

><p>Commander Gree watched their impending doom with professional resignation. There was no point in panicking. Then again, there wasn't a point in staying calm, either. At this point, there were no points. Just a matter of time and they'd all be burnt alive. Or melted; he wasn't sure how it worked, actually. He had attempted to inform Commander Offee, but never got a response. Not that he could have expected her to do much. Catching a 90 kilo trooper was impressive. No Jedi trickery was going to stop a massive facility like this from succumbing to the unbending law of gravity.<p>

Suddenly the station began to vibrate, the quivering becoming audible as a low drone permeating the corridors of the complex. It was as if the very durasteel of the station had come to life, answering a call and obeying some mysterious command. The floor ceased its relentless listing, even seeming to slightly level itself, still unsteady but no longer impassable.

Gree probably would have sat there in amazement for some time. Rex was another story. The instant the tilting began to reverse he shot to his feet, only taking a second to accustom himself to the new angle of the room. "Come on, you slackers!" he roared at them. "Up! _Now_!" The dazed clones began to scramble to their feet as Rex began clambering towards the shattered blast doors. "Follow me! We're getting out of here!" He swung his arm towards the doorway. "Move it! _Move it!_"

* * *

><p>She thought she couldn't last another second.<p>

Barriss had sped back to the facility to find the entire station had been cut loose from the supports on the east side, and was now half sliding, half tilting towards the red hot flow at the bottom of the seething gorge. Normally she would have never even attempted to interfere - she had never moved a burden as great as this complex. She didn't think even her Master had done so. But in the rush and the urgency of the situation, she had no time for doubts, no time for rationalizations. If she had, she would never have tried.

Now, she would do.

And she did. Her own skills of simple push and pull were not nearly able to move such a weight. Instead, she drew upon the latent and ever so slight presence of the durasteel structure itself, prodding, coaxing, nearly _pleading_ for the atomic particles to reverse their course, to return just momentarily to their previous state. The Force was said to reside in all lifeforms, but she had learned that the familiar energy could be found even in the most inanimate of matter, though it was weak and dormant. She eased it from its sleep, awakening the steel skeleton like an ancient giant. She beckoned it towards her like she was herding some enormous beast. It was an inconceivable mental drain, and Barriss forced every thought, worry and fear from her mind; even her greatest worry of all at the moment, for her doomed friend Ahsoka Tano, was ejected forcibly from her thoughts, as her universe was reduced to the framework of the Mustafarian mining station.

Slowly, painfully, the sleepy monster of steel and alloy responded, creaking and moaning against the relentless pull of gravity. It was borrowed time - stolen seconds; it wouldn't hold long. She could only hope those trapped inside would seize the opportunity and make their escape.

* * *

><p>It seemed an eternity, but finally the exit was in sight. Rex had led the team back through the narrow hallways, part running, part climbing, sometimes even crawling as the tilt of the complex turned level floors to slippery ramps, and stairways to either uneven but straight walkways or veritable walls. Commander Gree brought up the rear, imitating Rex's shouting and prodding as the clones scrambled to retrace their steps.<p>

Now, they were nearly there. Dim red light shone through the haze, giving the entrance an ominous note. But not nearly as ominous as the view from the viewports scattered throughout the station. The team hurried to the ramp.

It extended out over empty space, the durasteel plating reflecting the glow of the magma far below. The brink of the canyon was now a good ten meters away from the end of the ramp, and the gap was slowly widening. They didn't have much time.

"Cables!" Rex ordered. He aimed his ascension wand, along with six other clones at the front of the group. They fired the cables towards the surface beyond the cliff edge, creating several crossing lines. Rex secured his cable and stepped aside. "Get across! Now!" he shouted. "Move it!"

The troopers obeyed without delay. The cables could only hold two men at a time, and there wasn't space to secure any more, so it would take two trips to cross the entire team. The first shift began the treacherous journey. They slid down the cables at maximum speed, but it still seemed painfully slow for those awaiting their chance. Their armor glowed dull red from the lava that roared beneath them, and the heat had every man's bodysuit dripping with sweat, running uncomfortably down the insides of their armor. _If I make it out of this one, I'm getting a long shower,_ Rex thought to himself.

Finally the first group made solid ground. They scrambled to the surface, sending the wands hurtling back up their cables. Rex, Gree and the remaining clones rushed to make their crossing, the the two officers waiting till the last trooper was on his way before taking the last two lines.

They were halfway across the fearsome gap when the station lurched again, sliding back towards its former fiery destination. The cables strained with the sudden additional weight. "Base detach! _Base detach_!" Rex screamed at the dangling troopers. Frantically they grappled with their wands, releasing their connections to the platform they had just departed. With a snap the tension eased, and the seven clones were in a free fall towards the lava below, a fall arrested suddenly as the cables tensioned again from the clifftop.

Despite the terrifying position where they were left hanging, slowly swinging from side to side, Rex breathed a sigh of relief. The cables were already being reeled in by their brothers up top. He turned to watch the complex belatedly fall under the rule of gravity, tilting on its Western repulsor supports, before they buckled under the strain of the additional weight, allowing the station to collapse with the shriek of shearing metal into the lava current, sending sparks and molten blobs hurling skyward.

Soon they were at the surface. Clones were hurrying to and fro, packing equipment and treating injuries, preparing for soon departure. Rex wasted no time tracking down Commander Offee, whom he knew had rescued them. He knew a Jedi's work when he saw it, but anything of this magnitude must have worn her completely out. Sure enough, she was lying on a stretcher, two clone medics tending to her. He rushed to their side, Gree following close behind. "Is the Commander alright?" he asked as they both knelt beside the stretcher.

"Yes sir, just passed out for a moment. No injuries," the medic reassured him.

Apparently sensing the arrival of the two officers, Barriss's eyes fluttered open. "Rex? Gree?" She raised herself to a sitting position. Looking at the two medics, she motioned for them to leave them. "Commander," she turned to face her fellow 41st officer, "Contact Captain Devin, tell him we need emergency evac immediately."

"Yes sir!" Gree turned and hurried towards an empty spot in the clearing.

After watching him leave, Barriss turned to Rex. "Captain," she said weakly, tears forming in her eyes. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p>It was over. And she knew it.<p>

It was inevitable. She had said herself that Ventress was too powerful for any one Jedi to fight alone. But she had had no choice - she couldn't just let the villain slice up the clones under her charge. Not if she could help it. In the back of her mind she probably knew that she was in over her head when she started this duel.

She certainly knew it now.

Then Barriss came. She was shocked to see her friend rushing towards them, her beautiful blue lightsaber driving away the overwhelming red haze surrounding her. For a moment new hope flooded through Ahsoka - maybe it wasn't over just yet.

But in her surprise and joy, she let down her guard again.

She stumbled, and the next thing she knew Ventress's hard boot was against her chest, propelling her backwards towards the edge of the chasm. Towards the searing, blistering heat.

Time once again seemed to slow down. Her lightsaber flew from her hand. She spread her arms to catch something, anything.

She saw Barriss.

Her friend had frozen, a look of shock on her face. Somehow Ahsoka knew that it wasn't just the sight of her fall that caused that look. Something else, something very bad, had happened. She saw the look of pain, of torture, of conflict, that she wanted to do one thing yet wanted to do the other. That she wanted to come and help, but couldn't.

She saw the blue blade flicker and vanish.

She saw Barriss turn, and run the other way.

Ahsoka was falling into the fiery chasm. She grabbed desperately on to the edge, nearly passing out at once from the shear heat that now engulfed her entire body. She looked up, to see Ventress's gleeful smile, and hear her cackle wildly with laughter.

"Well, well, it looks like the youngling has run out of surprises now, doesn't it?" She laughed again. Ahsoka didn't answer - she really couldn't now, the heat having completely clouded her mind. Ventress's words barely registered at all. The sharp rocks of the cliff edge were biting painfully into her fingers, while her feet swung in vain for a foothold.

Ventress continues her cruel taunting. "And your friend just ran away! What a shame, isn't it? Just ran away, and left you here. Not very brave, was she?" The young Jedi remained silent - there was little to be said. She _had_ been left - left to the mercy of one who knew no such thing.

The thoughts ran through Ahsoka's weary mind. _Barriss left me. She would never just leave me. She came, she came to help, and she left me. _

The assassin grinned. "Well, it just so happens that I have a couple surprises of my own, little brat!" Her voice took on a boastful tone. "I _knew_ of your secret mission. I _knew_ of your secret ship. This was all in _my_ plan. You thought you brave Jedi would come and _rescue_ my prisoners? Oh, how _touchingly _predictable," she laughed again, before exulting, "There were _no_ prisoners! No one! You fell for it easily, just as I knew the_ Jedi_ would! Now your pathetic strike team is trapped in that cursed station, and they will all die!"

_A trap? She knew it all? No hostages? It was all for nothing? _It was too much. The again, this was Ventress. A wannabe Sith. It wasn't like lying was unusual for her. But something was definitely wrong. _The strike team? Trapped? How? _

Suddenly she realized why Barriss must have run. _Maybe it's true . Maybe they _were_ trapped. Barriss went to rescue them. She left me. She went to save them. _It still hurt. A feeling of near rejection. But she couldn't feel that way. She had told Barriss herself, she remembered it now. _"Barriss, I will never blame you for doing your duty, no matter what."_

It was true. It still hurt, but it was right_. _Ahsoka knew that Barriss would do what she believed was right. And Ahsoka would not blame her for it.

But it looked like she would die for it.

_But it's worth it, _she told herself, her mental voice giving word to braver feelings than she really felt. _It's worth it, if the others are safe. If Rex is safe. I'm a Jedi, I can't be afraid to die. _

Seeming to read her mind, Ventress went on. She pointed her lightsaber at Ahsoka's face. "As will you, brat. Won't Skywalker be so sad to lose his precious _Padawan_?" She smiled evilly again. "Or will he be _relieved_ to have you finally off his back? Perhaps he will thank me, one day," she taunted, waving the red blade in Ahsoka's face.

_Master... it looks like I won't be seeing you again. I kinda wish I could have seen you just once more. I wish I could have said goodbye._

Ventress wasn't finished. "Hmm... shall I return your generous offer, and give you a _merciful death _ right here? Or..." her grin widened, "shall I let you be melted down, together with your pathetic friends, by this cursed planet's fire?" She made mock look of consideration, before continuing,"Pity, I can't bothered to do it myself, it seems. But don't worry, brat, I shall remain here long enough to make certain that this time you _die!"_

As she screamed that last word she kicked both of Ahsoka's small, bleeding hands, sending her tumbling into the deadly gorge. Ventress's laughter faded into the roar of the lava below, now rushing up to meet her. She willed herself not to cry out, but she was too weak to know if she succeeded. The heat became stronger and even more intense, almost suffocatingly so. The roar, the heat, the pain, it was too much.

Everything went red.

Then black.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own none of this, save Deck and 112th squad. <strong>

**Author's Note: Sigh... this was a hard chapter. For more than one reason. Still unsure about the 'intro' and Barriss's inner struggle. Let me know that you think, and please review!  
><strong>


	16. No Regrets

**Chapter 16 **

**No Regrets**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka Tano was dead.<p>

The words repeated mercilessly within her head, like a mantra. Taunting, mocking, torturing her. It wasn't true. It _couldn't _be true. Her fellow Padawan had been through so much, had gone against such impossible odds, and always found her way out again. She couldn't be...

Ahsoka Tano was _dead_.

It couldn't be true, but it was. Barriss had seen it with her own eyes. The fateful last moments. The look of pain, of desperation, and what must have been the pure shock of betrayal, when Barriss turned and ran away.

Ahsoka had saved her life twice, against daunting obstacles. Ahsoka had always been there for her, during their short friendship. She was there when Barriss needed a companionship that could not be provided by the close but rigid bond between Master and apprentice. She was always ready to encourage her, to listen, and to be listened to - more of the last, actually. Barriss found a hint of a smile bend her drawn lips. Ahsoka knew how to carry a conversation, with or without other participation.

Her smile disappeared as the chilling reality set in. Ahsoka didn't just die. She died because Barriss left her. Because she turned and ran away.

Ahsoka had been there for Barriss when she needed her most.

Barriss had left Ahsoka when she needed her most.

It was a terrible, crushing thought. That after all they had been through together, after everything Ahsoka had done for her, she had turned and left her. Left her to die a horrible death.

For the hundredth time she ran the scenario through her mind, searching in vain for some other way, something she could have done, some other option she may have overlooked. It was a foolish exercise - she knew as well as any that she could not change the past. It was also a futile one; for, try as she might, there was no other way. There was no other answer.

Had she had the chance to do it all again, she would have done nothing differently. She could never allow so many to suffer and die, simply because they were not so fortunate as to have been her friend. She could never do that. _It was right. _She knew in her heart that _it was right._

She sunk back onto the stiff military stretcher, her boots resting against the black, brittle ground that stretched as far as the eye could see, interrupted only by jagged outcrops or steaming vents. The sky was red as blood, and seemed to be pressing in on her, glaring, accusing, reminding her of the one life she had refused to save. That she had blood on her hands. The blood of her best friend.

A firm, strong hand closed over her trembling shoulder. Captain Rex. She'd almost forgotten he was there. He had knelt beside her, in complete silence, listening to her choke out the entire story, every heart-wrenching detail. The fateful duel. Ahsoka's cry of pain. Her fall. How she clung desperately to the edge of the hungry chasm. How Ventress cackled in glee. How Barriss turned and left her friend behind.

She wanted nothing more than to never speak of it. But she had to tell Rex. The Captain deserved it. Ahsoka was more than a superior officer to Rex, Barriss knew that. She had seen them together. She had seen how much each trusted the other. How they enjoyed the other's company. How each feared for the other more than for themselves. She knew it was a closer relationship than the Jedi or GAR would tolerate. _Attachment. _

She also didn't care. Rex was Ahsoka's friend, too. He deserved to know. Deserved to know it all. Deserved to hate her with every fiber of his being, for leaving his Commander, _his_ friend, to die.

"It's what she would have wanted, sir."

His voice startled her. It was quiet, but steady, though she could feel his emotions were intense. Still, he seemed to push them aside, repeating the thought again, "She wouldn't have had you do anything differently."

Barriss bowed her head, humbled at the clone's attempt to comfort her, the brave Jedi. But no, she was beyond comfort - nothing would ease this pain, save maybe the eroding winds of time. Or death.

Rex seemed to sense that she wasn't responding as he had hoped, so he leaned closer, and continued. "The Commander has made this same decision for herself before, sir. I _know _this is what she would have wanted."

Despite herself, Barriss found herself piqued with curiosity. She looked up at the Captain, with timid expectation.

He turned away, as though gathering his thoughts, before relating the story of the mission to retrieve the stolen Jedi holocron. How Ahsoka was captured, tortured, and used as bait to entice General Skywalker to grant the bounty hunter's demands. How she pleaded with her Master to not give in, to doom her to a horrible end.

"I've never heard the ki -, Commander, beg like _that_ before or since," Rex stated, staring at the crusty rubble at his feet. "I didn't know someone could beg to be left to die." He picked up a twisted droid limb, propping it against his boot as he began to bend it in half, using only one arm. "She cared much more about the kids that would have been endangered by opening that box, than she did for herself. That's the way she..." he paused, then finished gravely, "She always was."

He turned to face Barriss again. "She would have wanted you to do what you thought was right, sir. She'd never blame you for it." With that, the Captain rose to his feet, raised one hand in a half hearted salute, and walked away, leaving Barriss to ponder his words. And the words of his friend. _Their _friend.

_"She would have wanted you to do what you thought was right... She'd never blame you for it_."

_"We have to follow our hearts... I will never blame you for doing your duty, Barriss, no matter what."_

_"Would have wanted you to do what was right... I will never blame you... no matter what." _Their words seem to run together, like a woven cloth. But it was the last words that stood out. _"No matter what"._ Could Ahsoka have known just how much is possible in those three words? How much pain, betrayal, could pass through such a vulnerability? No conditions? No qualifications? _Was_ there even such a thing as a friend like that?

_Attachment._ She had gone against her better judgment in growing so close to her fellow Padawan. It was forbidden. It wasn't even practical; they were at war. War was no time for friendship. No time for affection. _Attachment. _

It hurt, because she was attached.

If she wasn't attached, it wouldn't hurt.

Would that be better?

Would it have been better to have kept her distance? To treat Ahsoka as merely the fellow officer, fellow Jedi that she was? To never make herself vulnerable? Never have to feel the fear, and now, the pain of loss?

Would she rather have stood between Ahsoka and the strike team, and turned away from the former, with _no_ regrets, _no_ guilt, _no_ pain? Rather have faced the problem with simple arithmetic, than with tears and shame?

_Never. _She could never want that. She would rather the pain be twice as strong, than to not feel at all. Let the Order say what it will - even this pain _was _worth it. Was worth the short friendship she had lost. She would never regret it. Not even the guilt. She would cherish every memory of her friend, down to the most painful last moments. She _would _be attached. She even would cling to the pain, if that was what it meant to _feel_.

And it would be painful. For though she would never regret the friendship, neither could she regret the dreadful decision that had ended it.

It was the price of attachment.

Barriss reached inside her drenched robe. Even after the battle, the heat was choking and persistent - though she had hardly noticed it till now. Her trembling hand wrapped around a small object, then shrank back, as though she had touched some venomous insect. Gathering her courage, she gingerly picked it up again, drawing the braid into the dim, red light of the Mustafarian dusk.

The short string of beads hung limply over the sides of her palm. Limp as a dead body. She closed her fingers over them, rubbing gently, feeling the small spheres roll under her touch. She couldn't keep it. She was allowed no possessions, save her lightsaber, and besides, it would be only right to return it to Ahsoka's Master, Jedi Skywalker.

Skywalker. Master Undulli. The Jedi Council. She would have to report the results of her mission. It was, by some standards, a success, if a mixed one. They had performed a thorough scan of the planet, and collected a large data store from the station. The Republic High Command would be pleased - she may well be recognized by the Chancellor for her efforts. Her heart wrenching account of the station rescue would earn her praise from the Jedi Council. She would be hailed as a model Jedi, for choosing duty over attachment. She would likely be asked to retell the story for the older younglings. It was even possible this event would qualify as her Trials, granting her Knighthood.

Barriss clenched her fist over the small braid. _Never. _She would take this story to her grave. She would accept no praise from anyone.

She looked down at the string of beads in her palm.

She stood, and resolutely walked away from the clearing.

* * *

><p>The kid was dead.<p>

The fact took a long time to register in Rex's head. He knew it was possible, ever since they lost contact with her. But there was a big gap between MIA and KIA.

Rex shook his head. This was his Commander. She'd always found a way out. She'd always defied all odds, and came out from the most hopeless situations swinging and eager for more action.

But Rex knew all too well that she wasn't invincible. Ever since that mission to Naboo, when their team was infected with the Blue Shadow virus. When he watched her strength fade. When he listened to her last words, words of encouragement, trail off as she collapsed. When he caught her, and held her close in his arms till he lost consciousness.

He knew then just how frail she was. How easy to lose. How vulnerable she could be.

And, more often than not, she made it that way. Like he had told Deck only hours ago - though it felt like years - she was always putting her life on the line for others. It was brave, it was honorable. But you could only lay your life down so many times, before you lost the chance to pick it up again.

Rex sighed, kicking a droid foot across the clearing, watching it clatter its way over the rubble. He meant everything he had told Commander Offee. He knew his Commander - she never would have wanted someone to save her at someone else's expense. He didn't blame Barriss at all. It wasn't her fault that this happened. Wasn't her fault that that witch showed up, that the hostages were a trap. There was nothing any of them could have done differently, with the intel they had at the time. It was the price of war. A price the Rex and his brothers had learned to pay.

That didn't make it feel better. Rex had lost brothers before. Some of them he knew well, some almost friends, as normal people would say. Losing them was always hard. But he had learned to put the past behind him, as he'd heard the Commander say. To move on, and do his job.

Losing her, his Commander, his comrade, his... whatever was the right word for it, was much harder than he thought. Much, much harder.

His hand fell to his waist, rubbing against a long cylindrical object that wasn't there when he had suited up. He unhooked it and held it up.

An ascension wand.

_Her _ascension wand.

He stared at it, lost in thought. He remembered why he had it. The cliffside rescue stunt she had pulled. That _they _had pulled. He remembered her strange order. "_Hold me!" _she had told him. He held her, a bit too tightly, but he wasn't going to risk dropping her.

Then when she passed out, he again held her, till they reached the top. And, without much of a thought, he'd hooked her wand to his utility belt, where it had hung, forgotten, till now.

He turned it over in his hand, rubbing his palm over the firing lever. Standard issue - nothing special at all. Except that it was _hers._

And it reminded him... of when he held her.

When she had fainted from the virus, he held her.

When she rescued his brother, he held her.

He removed his own wand, tossing it aside, and hooked hers in its place.

He wished that he could have been there, that he could have held her at the end.

* * *

><p>Her boots made firm impressions on the charred ground. She made her way towards the spot where she had made that dreadful choice, that wasn't a choice. She remembered the place perfectly - it was burned forever into the gallery of her memory. There, was where Ventress had stood, laughing in wicked delight. The assassin had disappeared afterwards - Barriss had ordered sentries to scout and stand guard, to alert her if Ventress returned. At one point, a trooper reported a strange disc-shaped ship swoop by and, just as quickly, fly away. <em>Just like the coward she is. <em>Barriss fought back against the feelings of anger. She would not harbor dark feelings - it was not the Jedi way.

Just two meters beyond was the edge of the cliff, the very brink where Ahsoka hung helplessly, when Barriss left her. With tears clouding her vision, she knelt at the edge, feeling the broken rocks where her hands had so desperately clung. With her healer senses, she could even feel a trace of blood where the jagged edges had cut the younger girl's palms. Barriss let her hands rest on the hot, sharp stone for a moment, hoping the mild pain would stir her into gathering her strength. Finally she stood, gazing down into the fiery flow that was her friend's grave. Her tears fell from her cheeks, and evaporated before they fell even a few meters. But she didn't feel the heat. Her pain was much deeper than the crude matter of her skin.

For the last time, she drew Ahsoka's Padawan braid from her robe. She looked at it, brokenly. Turning her gaze back to the raging lava at the bottom, seemingly hungry for another object to devour, she steadied herself. She opened her mouth, and forced herself to speak. Her voice was choked - dust and the intense heat having left her mouth dry. Still, she spoke.

"Goodbye... Ahsoka," she managed.

Then she raised her right arm, the braid held loosely in her hand.

* * *

><p>Commander Gree moved quickly. Zeke had said the Commander had gone this direction, and he needed to tell her the evac ships were on the way. He would have comm'd her, but the medics had removed her wrist comm while inspecting her for injuries, and it was still laying beside the stretcher where he'd left her. He had a bad feeling about her running off, especially given her state of mind. He had guessed that she had probably found out whatever had happened to Commander Tano, and if she felt compelled to seek solitude near this Force-forsaken lava river, it probably wasn't good news. He only hoped she wouldn't do anything too drastic.<p>

Scanning the banks with his viewfinder - his HUD's infrared view being rendered well nigh useless due to the constant heat - he finally got a visual. He hurried towards the dark figure, and was rewarded with the sight of Commander Offee, standing right at the brink of the gorge, not even a meter from the edge. He froze; surely she wasn't - she raised her arm, as if to throw something over the chasm. He couldn't see what it was, and he was more concerned with how close she was to the brink. Moving quickly but with caution, he approached her side. She was crying, he guessed that much, and in her weakened condition was in danger of passing out due to the extreme heat. She seemed to recognize his presence, but didn't turn away from the ledge.

Her arm still raised, her legs gave way, intentionally or not Gree didn't know. He lunged for her, catching her in his arms and pulling her away from the treacherous cliff. As he did so her body turned in his arms, and she clung to him, wrapping both frail arms around his neck, burying her face in his hard, dirty shoulder armor. Her tears ran down the duraplast, and soon steam began to rise from the plates.

_Uh, this isn't what you expect from Commander Offee, of all people. _Normally Gree would have reacted sourly to such unprofessional behavior, from a fellow officer - a Jedi for Force's sake! But something told him this was not the time to recite regulations - in fact, he wasn't sure there _was _an applicable regulation; maybe an "undue familiarity" clause somewhere. For now, he did the only thing he could think of - he raised his left arm and reached around the Commander's shuddering form. He paused, wondering if he should remove his soot-covered glove, then, realizing her robes were no better, he placed his hand over her back, pulling her closer and, in what he hoped was a gentle manner, slowly rubbed her quivering shoulders.

He heard the sounds of the transport ships approaching. Soon, they'd be leaving.

He had a feeling she was leaving something very important behind.

* * *

><p>The transports were nearly loaded. Soon, they'd be going home.<p>

Deck sat on an equipment crate, holding a cylindrical powercell, twisting it in his hands idly. Due to his 'injuries', he'd been excused from the departure prep, giving him some time to think. He normally passed his leisure time, assuming he wasn't getting in extra training, with a cup of caf; his favorite past time it seemed was slowing spinning his mug between sips. In lieu of a mug, he found a spare powercell to work about as well.

Not that that quirk of his was on his mind now. In fact, the loss of his squad mates wasn't even front and center of his thoughts, though it weighed heavily on him. No, his mind right now was on a Jedi, a Jedi he didn't really even know, and who wasn't even part of his division. Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, of the 501st Legion. KIA.

_KIA. Killed In Action. _He could see the mission report already, listing their losses. Several brothers had fallen today, including three of his squad mates - Heat, Glen, and Thud - the latter never coming out of his coma. But one loss stood out among them all. 501st. CO. Jedi.

_Jedi. _He'd been wrestling with his thoughts about them. He had learned to blame them for his problems, for running his life, for treating him as a machine. The feelings were new, unfamiliar. He knew a handful of clones had deserted the GAR, and while that concept was horrid, he had a feeling he knew why.

Regardless, it seemed that today, the same day his resentment had come into it's own, it was being shaken to the core. Sure, his life was saved twice by Jedi. It had happened before, and would in all likelihood happen again, provided he lived long enough. No, it wasn't being saved by Jedi that had shaken him.

It was watching someone else _not _be saved.

When he made the treacherous leap to safety from the ramp, he found himself searching for Commander Tano. He'd assumed she'd be here, after her Jedi friend had saved her. So it was puzzling not to find any trace of her. He turned his viewfinder towards the scene of the duel. Nobody there.

That's when he realized what had happened.

His Commander _hadn't _saved her friend. She couldn't have gotten back here in time if she had. She must have turned and ran as fast as she could back to the battlefield in order to catch the station, to save them. Deck put two and two together quickly. Commander Tano was losing ground fast when he last saw her. If she never got any help, and now she was missing... Deck knew _exactly_ what had happened to her.

And he knew that it only happened to her, because it _didn't _happen to him, and to his brothers. His own Commander had sacrificed her friend to save them.

And if the look on her face said anything, it must have been a hard sacrifice to make.

Deck was in shock for sometime, when he realized just what had happened behind that fog. He didn't even notice when the rest of the team made their escape. In fact after that realization the next thing he knew Casey was checking him over, and he came to enough to insist he was uninjured.

Now, he needed to think.

He had to ask his Commander. He had to ask her. Why? Why had she left her friend? The pragmatic side of him insisted it was merely her duty. Nothing more. Right now Deck wanted nothing more that to strangle that pragmatic voice - he knew there was more to it than that. And he had to know what it was.

So he had asked. He was a bit apprehensive of talking with his Commander. He had meant to choose his words carefully. He meant to be subtle, to be professional. It was just a request for comment, after all.

It had come out like a choked, half whispered "Why?" His voice cracked even with that simple word, and he cursed inwardly for it.

But somehow, she knew exactly what he meant. He didn't even know of she realized he was there - she never acknowledged him, just stared blankly at the ground. She may have thought she was talking to herself, he didn't know. Only three words. They came nearly as choked and broken as his one. Just three words.

"It was right."

_"It was right." _Deck ran the answer through his head again. She did it because it was _right. _She was the highest ranking officer here. She could have done anything, if she really wanted to. There would have been no one to reprimand her. But she was bound by something he really didn't understand, that compelled her to do what she believed was right, not just what she wanted.

Why did that sound familiar? He remembered hearing something similar... "_I found the Jedi had a lot more in common with me... my brothers, than anyone else." _ Rex had told him that. He had almost forgotten already. Jedi? In common with clones? What else did the Captain say?_ "She__ doesn't do everything she does because she wants it that way, she does it because she believes it's right." _

_Because she believes it's right, _Deck mused. Like his Commander. That must be the "Jedi Way" General Undulli always talked about.

Maybe his anger, resentment was misplaced.

Maybe it wasn't the Jedi to blame for his fate.

Because, in a way, they suffered the same things he did. His burden, orders. Rules. They were everything to him. They kept him in line, and made him get his job done. Kept him in danger, doing that job till he died.

The Jedi's burden, a strange, foreign moral code that put all others before themselves, even as they were forced to lead Deck and his brothers into harm's way. And then sacrifice themselves, and each other, to bring them back.

It was still not right. His young anger was real, and was intended for something, someone, whoever it was that was responsible for this injustice, for this war. For the circumstances that kept Jedi and clone within this machine.

But it wasn't the Jedi. Rex was right. They were, in a strange way, just like him.

When that thought arose, another hit him like a overhand boloball. Thoughts of guilt, of regret. Thoughts of a young Jedi, who had died so that he could sit here and mull over the finer points of clone and Jedi similarities.

He didn't even know her that well. But now, he felt like he had lost a dear brother - a ridiculous likening, but the best he could put into mental words. He remembered that brave smile. That tired, weary smile. He remembered how she had saved him from the very death that, hours later, she would die for him. And he knew exactly what it would have been like. The terror. The pain. The _heat_.

He shuddered at the thought. The powercell buckled under his iron grip. He combed his memory for something happier to remember her by. The short time aboard the _Liberator._ How she spent her time with his brothers, teased and laughed with them. The brief period of time she visited with him, alone, of course, away from the crowd. He remembered how she would team up with Rex, to play pranks on the other officers, using her rank and division assignment to grant some impunity. He remembered how she and Rex would...

Deck bolted to his feet, scarcely taking time to grab his helmet before tearing off across the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Just messing around.<strong>

**Author's Note: Long chapter, and... not a happy one. I miss her already.**

**Hmm... what's gotten into Deck?**

**A big thank you to Queen and shakespeareaddict for some very helpful advice. And another to all my awesome reviewers. Thank you all!  
><strong>


	17. Hope Against Hope

**Chapter 17 **

**Hope against Hope**

* * *

><p>Captain Rex stood atop the crushed wreckage of a B2 droid, directing the last of the departure preparations. Troopers hurried to and fro, moving containers and stretchers to their destinations. The two transports were nearly ready to take off, and time was of the utmost importance. Any moment Separatist forces could be arriving to mop up survivors - they had some reprieve seeing the station had been destroyed, along with any surveillance or communication systems. But the Seppie brass would no doubt want to make sure the job was done, and Rex and Commander Gree knew that they'd better be long gone by then.<p>

The wounded had been loaded first, and now the final containers of equipment and ammo were being brought aboard. A few more minutes and they'd be leaving this treacherous planet behind.

For Rex, they would be leaving behind much more.

He shouted orders, forcing himself not to sound more harsh than necessary; it would be so easy to vent his pent up emotion that way. He knew better than to take out his feelings on his brothers. They were not to blame for this. Neither was Commander Offee, though she seemed reluctant to believe it. No, there was no one to blame, except this war. The war that was his reason for existence, and had been, at one time, his reason to live.

The latter had changed much since he was deployed. Many experiences, many events had changed many things about him. His own personal reasons for living, for fighting, was one of them. He now fought for more than fighting's sake. More than to follow orders. He had learned too much to remain so simple-minded. When he told his Commander, soon after they met, that experience outranks everything, he meant it.

_Commander. The kid. _He sighed, watching the last containers being carried up the loading ramp. The now darkened red sky seemed to meld with the blackness of the terrain, adding a gloomy tone to the harsh, forbidding landscape. It was a cruelly fitting scene.

For what must have been the two hundredth time, his hand fell to the ascension wand. His strong gloved fingers tenderly wrapped around its cool casing, feeling every joint and seam. It felt sturdy, yet so fragile. So easy to lose. Like his Commander.

He turned his gaze Southward, towards the cliff edge Commander Offee had told him about.

In some strange way, he felt he was leaving one of his reasons for fighting - and living - behind.

His reverie was interrupted by the sound of running feet, and panting breath. "Rex! Er, Captain! Sir!" Deck nearly stumbled as he tried to come to a halt to salute, nearly crashing into Rex.

"At ease, _Sergeant,_" he responded sharply. "This had better be good, Deck."

Deck found himself startled at the tone of Rex's words. He felt like an idiot - of course the Captain would be edgy right now. He'd just lost his Commander, one who he obviously liked a lot. And lost her to a - he wouldn't even think about it.

He opened his mouth to speak, then paused. _Rex would have certainly already have thought of it, _he told himself. _And if he did, and it didn't work, bringing it up now would be a bad idea . _He argued inwardly with himself, considering maybe covering his mistake with a harmless question. Something about departure preparations, or something.

"Don't start meditating now, soldier," Rex spoke with slight irritation. "What's going on?"

_Here goes nothing. _Still breathing hard, he began hurriedly. "Sir, I, uh, well, you told me... I mean, I heard you say something; uh..."

"I say a lot of things, Deck. Get to the point!"

_Idiot! Just ask him! _"Yes sir! Sorry, sir, uh, I just remembered that back at the _Liberator_, you and her, I mean, Commander Tano -" Deck saw Rex flinch slightly at the mention of the fallen Jedi. "Well, you two were -" _What? __Playing pranks? Acting unprofessional? "_- um, using commlinks, I mean, just your two-".

Rex's right hand flew to the wrist comm on his left. _Our comms! __How could I have forgotten? _He toggled the unit, then activated the emergency receiver. The seconds stretched for eternity, it seemed, as the red indicator blinked over and over. _Come on, don't deactivate on me now._

The indicator stopped blinking for a second, then turned green.

Deck was still babbling, something about invasion of privacy. _"Shut up,_ you genius!" Rex shouted at him, leaping from his perch. "Slam that bucket over your face and follow me!"

* * *

><p>Barriss watched as the last trooper boarded the transport. They had to leave now - enemy forces would be here any minute. She stood beside Gree; she had felt terrible for embarrassing him with her breakdown earlier, but he took it well, and tried his best to ease her pain. He had even carried her, as gently as he knew, back to the staging area - which, seeing as she had apparently fallen asleep with her arms still around his neck, must have been most... uncomfortable for him. She felt her face heat at the recollection.<p>

But even that mildly.. _pleasant? Diversionary, certainly_ - memory quickly faded as she remembered _why _she had gone out there, alone. To say her final goodbye to her best friend. To leave her last remembrance of Ahsoka to the fiery grave that had claimed her. Her vision again began cloud as the tears came.

_Not now. _She had to force the pain and guilt out of her mind for now. She still had to get her team back to safety. She still had a duty to perform. There would be time for her sorrows later.

A shout from Rex broke her concentration. He was standing near the other transport, talking with another trooper. Suddenly he sprung from his position, breaking into a run towards the South, the other trooper hesitating, then running after him. As they ran past their transport she called to him. "Captain! What's wrong!"

He barely turned his head, shouting back over his shoulder as he continued to run, "We _found_ her!"

_Found her. _There was no question who he meant. Was it possible? It couldn't be! No one could survive being dropped into molten rock. Had the Captain lost his mind? Was Ahsoka's death harder on him then she thought? She had scarcely given any thought to even a possibility of the girl's surviving. She had halfheartedly reached out through the Force, and found nothing. The very recollection brought a fresh pang of regret over her. She had never formed any sort of true connection to Ahsoka - they had only been together for a few days, altogether. She couldn't say for certain if Ahsoka was dead or merely unconscious - not through the Force. But she knew with morbid certainty that falling into a lava river was a sure way to die.

But she also knew Captain Rex was not one to act without good reason. If there was even a chance...

She turned to Gree. "Commander, get these ships back to the _Liberator _immediately!" Without awaiting an answer, she began to run after the two clones.

The officer was aghast. "But _sir!_ You're in no condition to be out there! You're too weak!"

She continued to run, calling over her shoulder, "I'll contact you. Get off-planet, now!"

Gree stood in stunned silence as he watched the three figures disappear into the red fog. He shook his head. It was suicide to simply run off across this planet on foot! If they needed SR it should be done from the air. Then again, that would be far more conspicuous than three lifeforms wandering the treacherous wasteland alone. He only hoped that the Commander wasn't merely succumbing to a death wish. Despite her normal cool and collected manner, she could be reckless at times.

The last transport was loaded. Gree stepped inside, making his way to the bridge as the loading ramp sealed shut. "All units, take off immediately," he ordered, toggling his wrist comm to get a lock on his fellow Commander. "And get me Captain Devin, now!"

* * *

><p>Rex charged forward, glancing occasionally at the locator beacon on the wrist unit. Thirteen degrees due South. Without any navigational aids, this pointer could lead them on a wild bantha chase indefinitely. Banthas notwithstanding, if the kid was still alive, Rex wasn't leaving her behind.<p>

Still panting heavily, Deck struggled to keep up with the Captain. It had been a long day, and normally he would have reacted poorly to a sudden addition of duty, inwardly, if not vocally. But not now. Rex's sudden order could only mean that his idea _was _working, and that Commander Tano just might be alive. And if she was, Deck was going to make sure Rex got her back. _That sounded... funny. _He mentally shrugged and continued running.

They approached the edge of the lava river. Deck wasn't sure, but it looked like the place where he last saw the young Jedi. He bent over to look over the edge - and was met with a blast of heat and fumes. Choking, he pulled back, scanning the edge as if to see of he could spot any clues. This did appear to be the place where she would have fallen from. Thinking they might provide some hints down the road, he collected a few items of debris, dropping them in his belt pouch, before again running to rejoin the Captain.

* * *

><p>The two clones had a good lead, but using the Force to strengthen her weary legs Barriss managed to catch up with Rex and his companion. She had paused only briefly to painfully regard the fateful spot on the edge of the cliff, wondering if this "rescue" attempt was merely a result of disbelieving minds, of a refusal to accept that someone so close could have suffered such a terrible end.<p>

Some small part of her didn't care. Wandering and dying among Mustafar's fiery peaks would at least deaden the pain she felt in her heart. But that was not why she came. No, she was a Jedi; she was needed - now more than ever, due to this awful war - and could never selfishly throw her life away to escape her own grief. She would believe in whatever it was Rex had found new hope in, and assist him as best she could. And if it ended in her own death, it was merely her duty.

Having finally caught up with the Captain, she spoke up, her breathing somewhat fast but not heavy, "Captain, what have you found?"

He seemed reluctant to pause, but after a quick look at his wrist he held his position, motioning for her to come closer. He showed her his left arm. A wrist comm - slightly different model than standard issue but used universally by the 501st - was shining a single green light, a small illuminated indicator blinking and pointing Southward.

"Commander and I have our 501st comms on us, sir," Rex spoke hastily. "I was able to get an emergency lock on her. She's some ways South of her, but she appears to be moving Eastward..." he trailed off, lowering his viewfinder and scanning the horizon.

Barriss watched as Deck did the same - she felt somewhat flustered having to rely on her naked eye, though she wasn't about to don one of those helmets, as Ahsoka had done while aboard the _Liberator_; or attempted to do, at least - her head was quite a poor fit, she found.

"Captain," Deck called, pointing towards the Southeast, "The canyon appears to come around to the East about three klicks beyond."

Rex nodded, apparently doing some mental calculation. "She appears to be drifting with the flow; she should be about to the bend by now." He glanced again at the small indicator. "We can't outrun the current on foot - we'll have to overshoot and cut her off to the East." With that, the Captain took a bearing check, before setting of again on their new course.

Barriss followed the two clones in silence. _Drifting? Floating down a lava flow? _That was impossible. No one could survive the heat of molten rock - certainly not one wearing no protective clothing, or much clothing at all. Ahsoka would likely have perished before she even reached the bottom - though the Togruta's natural resistance to extreme temperature might provide a few more cruel seconds of awareness. But no one could survive direct contact with the magma, even if Mustafar's flows of molten silica were not as hot as those of other volcanic worlds.

Her heart nearly stopped at _that_ thought.

She choked, gasped. In an instant the pinch of hope she didn't realize she had, all but vanished.

She had to tell Rex.

* * *

><p>Deck knew this was going to be a long walk.<p>

Not that he was complaining, of course. It was just an observation. From following the visual glow of the lava river farther downstream, crossing that with the direction and movement of the locator beacon, they were able to chart a course that should get them ahead of Commander Tano's path. He was almost shocked, though not unpleasantly so, that his idea worked. That she wasn't dead after all. The load of guilt and regret that he'd experienced could be set aside, and everybody would be okay.

Except for his fallen comrades. He sighed - he especially missed Heat; missed his cursing, his habit for insulting droids while he shredded them with blaster fire. Trio had told him how he had died, his old Z-6 - same one he had thrown at an incoming clanker when he ran out of ammo on Geonosis - still firing its last charge into the enemy. It was the way Heat would have wanted to go. Still, Deck missed Heat. And Glen. And Thud.

He shook his head - they were still on a mission. He needed to concentrate. Needed to find Commander Tano. She was, after all, the reason he and his surviving brothers were still alive. He wondered just how she could have survived - she couldn't possibly be just swimming through the lava. Was she floating on something? What could she have that wouldn't melt right down?

_Well, she _is_ a __Jedi_, he thought to himself, noting that this time he didn't start feeling angry at the title. She must have found some way. After all, the Captain got a lock on her - so she had to be alive. They just had to find her.

"Captain! I need to tell you something!"

His Commander's voice sounded weak, though now that he thought about it she had sounded that way ever since she briefed them on their suicide run. Rex paused, and turned to face her as she caught up with them. "Sir?"

She struggled to calm herself, then, speaking quietly, she addressed him. "Captain, I fear that... if we do trace Ahsoka's comm signal, you may not..." her voice cracked, "may not like what you find."

Rex continued to regard her silently, waiting for her to go on. She swallowed, and continued, "The magma flows on Mustafar are of a comparatively low temperature; an alloy such as that of your wrist comm..." she flinched, "might survive the heat for some time." Her head bowed low, one hand coming up to cover her eyes.

_Comparatively _low _temperature! _Deck was incredulous. _Seemed hot enough for _me_! _He looked at the Captain - he didn't move at all, seeming almost frozen still. Deck wondered exactly what they planned to do differently.

Rex pondered Barriss's words carefully and coldly. Or rather, the unspoken words - the things she couldn't bring herself to say. If, as she said, the comm unit could withstand the heat of the lava, at least temporarily, that would explain a few things. Why her voice channel wasn't active. Why her own emergency transponder wasn't broadcasting. And the simple improbability of surviving her fall.

Which could mean that a scorched wrist comm could be all that they were tracking. All that remained of Ahsoka Tano.

Grimly he wondered if her lightsaber might have survived as well.

He straightened himself. If that piece of burnt metal was all that was left of her, then by Force he was going to bring it back. He remembered that determined statement she made prior to landing. "_I'm not leaving without you, Rex". _Well, it was the least he could do to return the favor. He wouldn't leave till he had _something _to bring back, or he wouldn't leave at all. He wasn't needed by Barriss's team any longer - he was still supposedly on leave. Barring a direct command from Barriss, he wasn't leaving this cursed ball of fire without Ahsoka. _Or whatever's left of her, _he told himself grimly.

He turned back to face Barriss and Deck. "If you two need to get back just go right ahead." He turned around to face the target location. "I've got a _wrist comm_ to find." Squaring his shoulders, he walked away.

Deck looked at Rex, than his Commander. "Sir, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to go with the Captain."

Barriss looked at him. She recognized him now. The angry young Sergeant that she had sent on that suicide mission. The trooper she and Ahsoka had rescued. And... he must have been that clone who had asked her "Why", though she hadn't ever looked up to see him, and only dimly remembered the question at all.

It was in all likelihood, another suicide mission. She knew that if she agreed to go, they would likely never leave this world alive. She would not leave Rex - or Deck - alone here. Rex certainly wouldn't leave until he found whatever it was that he was looking for, and she didn't have the heart to order him not to. Again her feelings were conflicted - some part of her wanted nothing more than to die on this planet, with Ahsoka. Her mission was completed, her men were on their way home. Surely she had done her duty.

And there was another part that, despite the overwhelming improbability, wanted to believe that maybe... just _maybe... _her friend was still alive.

She was too weak, both in body and mind, to settle the question logically. She would follow her heart, till it led her to her own death.

She put a hand on Deck's shoulder, like she had earlier today, before this fateful mission. She spoke softly, hardly above a whisper. "Then, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Still nothing. I don't own anything.<strong>

**Author's Note: Sometimes, nothing is as it seems.**

**I have a few POV changes here that run together - I didn't divide them like I often do, because the scene wasn't changing. If it seems confusing (you can't tell if something is from Rex or Deck's POV), let me know - I might need to tweak it. Please review!**

**Next post on Monday, FYI.  
><strong>


	18. No Rest for the Weary

**Chapter 18**

**No Rest for the Weary  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Captain, I don't like this."<p>

Rex turned to see where Deck was pointing. "Got company?"

Deck nodded slowly, peering over a pile of rubble. "Looks like a scouting party. Mostly B1s, a couple commando droids."

Rex lowered his viewfinder. "Looks about right I'd say," he muttered. His right hand fell to his DC-17 for a moment, then let go. "They're looking for survivors. By now they must have realized some of us got away." He raised the viewfinding shade. "We've got to avoid contact at all costs. Keep your eyes open for air units - they've gotta be combing this area by now." He suddenly turned back to see Barriss standing behind Deck. "I hope I didn't presume, Commander, I meant no -"

She interrupted him. "Please, Captain. You have the tracking beacon, you do as you see best. I will follow." _Gladly_, she added to herself. Though she didn't for minute regret accompanying the two clones, Gree was absolutely right regarding her state. The strain on her body and mind this day had been taxing and overwhelming, and she had been fighting weariness since the harrowing flight through the asteroid field. She was certainly in no condition to be leading another mission.

Rex nodded gratefully. "Thank you, sir." He turned and looked over the field ahead. "The scouting party is cutting of our most direct route." He turned his gaze to the East. "We'll make for that ridge," pointing to a peak off to their left. "From that height we can get a better awareness of any other enemy units out there." He began moving towards the ridge, Deck and Barriss following close behind.

The three moved slowly, warily, staying under cover when at all possible. Rex had a feeling that they would be forced to confront the scouting party before long – lifeform scanners would be certain to pick up their small group, and he doubted that they'd be mistaken all that easily for those giant rock-eating bugs. He ran the problem through his head as they continued their trek, now becoming more of a climb as the ground swelled upward towards the ridge. They had no countermeasures with which to mask their presence or jam enemy sensors. And while the three of them would likely be able to defeat the scouting group Deck had spotted, they couldn't possibly do it fast enough to avoid compromising their location, alerting all Separatist units to their presence.

Not to mention they could ill-afford another diversion from their mission. He needed to think of something. Fast.

He paused abruptly, turning to face his two companions. "Okay, we've got to figure something out here. It's only a matter of time before we show up on the LF scanners, and with three of us together, we'll stand out like a Hutt in a wamp rat's nest." He looked at Barriss, "Anything you can do, Commander?"

Barriss furrowed her brow, closing her eyes in concentration for a moment, then opening them and shaking her head. "I'm afraid not," she replied sadly. "Normally I could at least partially mask our presence, but I..." she trailed off. Not that she needed to finish – Rex knew with one look that she was in danger of simply collapsing as it was. He was no Jedi, but he had learned that even their tricks required a rested and level head. Something Barriss was quickly loosing.

"You shouldn't have come." The words came thoughtlessly – a rarity for Rex – and he immediately regretted them. He knew why she had come, that she couldn't stay behind anymore than he could. Cursing himself, he tried to think of how to take it back.

Barriss simply lowered her head. She knew she shouldn't have come. She could just as easily become a burden to the two soldiers as she could help them. But her mind was near total shambles – she had carried what was, for her, an unprecedented burden today, and coherent thought required far more concentration than it should. But her heart was very much alive – she _had_ to come. She had to know if Ahsoka was alive. And if she wasn't... Barriss's head managed to stop that train of thought. She would not throw away her life – it would be the ultimate act of selfishness, the darkest sacrifice a Jedi could make. Dimly she noted that even _that_ fact did not carry the horror it normally would. She was becoming dangerously disconnected from her normal cool, level-headed self.

As she opened her mouth to answer, though she had no words in mind, the Captain spoke again. "Never mind, sir," he said quickly. "I understand."

She didn't need to see his face to know he meant it.

She gave him a sad smile, and nodded. Rex tilted his head, thinking hard. The most obvious answer was to split up – individually they each had a better chance of blending in with the – very limited – local fauna. It was still a long shot – these giant bugs didn't seem to move around all that much – but it was the only idea he could come up with. He looked again at Commander Offee. He hated the idea of letting her go on her own – she looked like she may very well need carrying before they even reached the intercept point. But it looked like that may be their only choice.

He spoke slowly. "I think we may need to split up," He motioned towards the direction of the scouting party they had spotted. "We need to avoid attracting any undue attention; three of us together will be much easier to track then three of use separately." He cocked his head, again lost in thought. "Commander, can you and Deck stay in touch?"

Barriss nodded, her right hand moving to finger the wrist unit on her left. "Yes, we can."

Rex nodded. He turned to the other clone. "Deck, you will be in contact with Commander Offee at all times – if she requires assistance, your job is to provide it."

"No!" Barriss immediately protested. "Captain, no... please," she paused, gathering her breath. "Captain, don't burden yourself on my account, I will not have it." She looked down at the jagged stones at her feet. "I can take care of myself," she added, carefully.

Rex frowned under his helmet. "Sir, with all due respect, we both know you are in no condition to be traveling this kind of terrain at all, let alone by yourself."

"I understand that, Captain," she answered, forcing herself to sound determined. "I am fully aware of my condition, and I wish you to disregard it." She paused, wincing at her cold tone, before adding in a softer voice, "That is an _order, _Captain."

He sighed, before answering, "Understood, sir."

Deck wryly noted to himself that the Captain didn't give the obligatory 'Yes sir' to _that _order_. _Must be another 501_st _thing.____

Rex turned to give another scan of their surroundings. "Let's get to the top of the ridge," he announced. "Once there, we'll get a better idea of the terrain and choose routes. Let's move it." He turned towards the peak and began to move forward, the others falling in step behind him.

Once they had been walking several moments, Deck spotted Rex giving him a sly hand signal to move forward. He complied, putting several meters of distance between him and Commander Offee. Without looking back Rex addressed him, speaking in low tones, "If and when we split up, try to remain in visual range. I'll take the center route and keep an eye on the Commander. Try to keep me in sight – I'll signal you if needed."

Deck nodded, keeping silent to preserve Rex's discreteness. He felt a little conflicted, taking an order from a superior that contradicted a higher superior. However, he reasoned that, since Commander Offee had specified 'Captain' in her instruction, he wasn't explicitly bound to obey it himself, and if there was a conflict between the Captain and the Commander, well, that was _their _problem._ _Okay, so that's a lousy excuse. Maybe I'll think of something better later... __He slowed his pace till he had more or less evened the space between his two officers, and continued the climb.

* * *

><p>"Alright, what have we got here?" Rex scanned the landscape from the new vantage point at the top of the ridge. The lava river was in clear view, maybe two klicks beyond. He could see the cutoff point clearly – and he didn't like what he saw.<p>

A massive lava fall system, where several flows joined and combined into a massive cataract. It was a sight to behold – the bright orange and red fluid vividly outlined by rugged black banks, pouring at first smoothly over the first drop-off, then erupting into a series of cascading descents, each one displacing more magma skyward than the one before it, till the entire foot of the falls became a churning pillar of fire, rivaling some of the volcanic columns that dotted the horizon.

And it was all a quarter klick downstream from the planned pickup point.

Deck and Barriss stood beside him, eyes widening at the awesome and horrible sight. The roar of the falls was audible even from this distance, and it seemed one could almost feel the heat as well, though Deck admitted that could have been his imagination – it has certainly hot enough already, and it wouldn't take much to make one feel as though it were growing more so.

"This is not good," Rex muttered, looking at the locator beacon. "We are going to have to make a run for it, droids or no, or we won't make it to the flows before she goes over the edge." Deck heard Barriss shudder at those words, and couldn't resist a worried glance at her. She appeared to be attempting to keep from shivering, and he was pretty sure it wasn't from the 'cold'. He suddenly wished she had stayed behind, for her own safety – a thought which immediately struck him as odd; he'd never been consciously concerned for his Jedi superiors. _My, I'm not going to recognize myself when I get back from today's mission._ If he got back, of course.

The two clones scanned the area below them for enemy activity. "Droids, two squads at four and twelve," Deck announced, examining the signatures through his HUD.

"Copy, that," Rex answered grimly. "And right in our way, too – looks like we're going to have to take 'em out if we're going to make the cutoff." His right hand fell to one of his holstered blasters. "Commander?" he addressed Barriss, "Can you contact the _Liberator_?"

Barriss quickly toggled her wrist comm, not taking her eyes off the droid column making its way across the landscape. "Captain Devin, this is Commander Offee, do you copy?"

No response. "Captain Devin, come in."

Still nothing. She quickly glanced down at the communicator, and was greeted with a blinking red interference indicator. "Communications are jammed," she stated coldly.

"They know we're here," Rex muttered under his breath. "This keeps getting better." He raised the viewfinder. "Well, first things first; we get the ki – Commander Tano out of there, then take cover. And hold out till Commander Gree comes along or..." his voice took on a deadly tone, "till we can't hold out anymore." He removed both blasters, checking their charge. "Got your stick, Deck?"

"Yes sir!" the Sergeant responded, slinging his DC-15 from over his shoulder. He glanced at the power meter. _Half empty – should have grabbed another pack._ Well, it would have to do.

Rex turned to Barriss again, "Sir, I highly recommend you stay back, at least till we clear the way; you're not ready -"

"Captain," Barriss interrupted. "I ordered you to not regard my condition," she stated firmly, though her arms slightly quivered as she unhooked her lightsaber. "I will accompany you for as long as I am able, and I consider myself able." She didn't mean for her words to sound harsh, but she was _not_ staying behind, not when they were this close. No, she wouldn't even consider it. She would stay by these mens' side till her last breath – she'd let go of enough for one day. Or one lifetime.

Rex sighed, but did not press the issue any farther. "Alright, let's get in as close as we can unnoticed. Once we engage them we'll need to have it over within seconds, and make a run for the pickup." With that, he began to pick his way down the slope.

Barriss breathed a weary sigh as Rex moved away, before she began to follow. She _was_ in no condition for another fight. It was irresponsible, it was reckless. But though she knew it in her head, she couldn't bring herself to care, let alone act upon the knowledge. She followed the clones lead, carefully slipping between outcroppings and large boulders. The immediate area appeared to be fairly inactive volcanically, with a much lower density of vents, and no active eruptions for at least several klicks. It was more or less safe passage, and therefore a natural location for the droid scouts to watch closely. She gripped her lightsaber tightly – she would _not_ fail again.

As they approached the droid's path, Rex motioned to Deck to stay behind for a moment. Then he continued, steadily moving to intercept the enemy advance. The droid company was somewhat larger than the last, consisting of six commando droids as leaders, followed by a squad of standard B1s – standard except for their matte black camouflage. A pair of the more versatile spider droids brought up the rear.

Rex signaled his two companions using hand motions – He would take out the commando droids first, seeing that they would be naturally attracted to the clone officer. Deck, with his lower ammo supply, would knock out the more fragile and clumsy battle droids, while Barriss would deal with the two spiders. Once all understood their assignments, Rex made his move.

He sprang from behind his hideout, leaping from side to side, rolling once than leaping again, forcing the droids to scatter their fire. Each move he made he fired off a pair of shots at the commando's head circuits – the most clean way to take them out quickly. Three fell in short order before the machines realized they were under attack. The remaining commandos charged Rex, who swiftly blasted another one's 'brain' before hurling himself directly at the nearest unit. His iron grip tore the droid's firearm from it's mount, and his sudden proximity to one of their own units caused the remaining droids to hold their fire. Without letting go of his mechanical hostage, Rex fired one pistol at the remaining commando, landing three solid hits on the bewildered droid.

Deck charged the B1s from their left flank, taking advantage of Rex's distraction. The simple minded tinnies spent a couple seconds apparently arguing among themselves as to how to handle their little 'hostage situation', before turning to face Deck. "Another one!" the leader announced, prior to being blown to scrap by a blue bolt. This occurrence was followed by the standard mechanical chorus of "Roger, roger," before the droids opened up.

Deck ducked and rolled under their fire just as he had earlier today. Though it was much different working alone, rather than with his squad mates at his side, his evasive technique was still quite formidable. Aim was not so great. The first battle presented them with a full column of clankers, and 'aiming' consisted of little more than point the weapon in front of you and letting loose. These droids were more spread out, and while his HUD assisted him in identifying targets, it simply wasn't all that easy to line up a shot when moving erratically. He fired repeatedly – far more than he would like to given his ammo shortage – and one by one the stupid machines fell to his loose aim. The last surviving unit managed to call for a 'retreat' before it too landed in several pieces, and Deck took a moment to breath before scanning the field for Rex and Commander Offee.

The later appeared to be having a bit of trouble with the two spider droids. The reasonably intelligent creeps had managed to separate and catch her in a crossfire, forcing her to alternately deflect bolts in rapid succession from either side. She was holding up well, but was unable to accurately reflect the shots back to their sources, and was in risk of stalemate. Deck checked his charge – thirteen percent. _Not good for this early in the game. _Nevertheless, he carefully crept towards the two remaining droids, taking a more leisurely aim and sending a volley into one's central leg mechanism.

Three legs collapsed, sending the droid crumbling to the ground, as well as throwing off it's fire. Barriss wasted no time, quickly charging the crippled machine and relieving it of its central cannon, before turning to the last unit and reflecting a stream of blaster bolts directly up its own barrel. It responded as expected, with a brilliant ball of orange fire.

Deck breathed a sigh of relief, glancing around for potential reinforcements. "Captain," he called. "You think we got 'em before they alerted anyone?"

Rex shook his head. "Not if that recon droid was doing its job," he answered, pointing towards the ridge they had descended.

Deck turned to look. Sure enough, the all too familiar form of a Separatist probe droid was hovering not a hundred meters from them. "Well, I hope you enjoyed the show", he muttered, sending off a shot at the retreating recon. He got a solid hit, triggering its self-destruct. "I guess that means they know where we are – now what?"

"If the Sep's have their way," Rex responded coldly, staring at the sky, "Not much."

The three weary fighters turned their gaze upwards. A Separatist transport, of some sort. Not a standard droid drop ship – it almost appeared to be an personnel carrier of some type. Deck was bewildered – were they being given an audience with Gunray? What was this about?

Barriss had a good idea what it was about. Though her Force sense were weak from overuse, she could feel a very familiar – and very hostile – presence.

She turned to the two clones. "Both of you, go. Quickly. Get to the cutoff point and find whatever's there." She turned back towards the descending ship. "I shall hold them off as long as I can."

Deck was almost shocked – she couldn't possibly hold them off alone! Surely Captain Rex would object – he turned to face the Captain.

Rex knew exactly what she meant. These 'reinforcements' were not those that he or Deck could deal with. Not with blasters. With a heavy sigh, he nodded. "Yes sir." He motioned to Deck. Crouching to stay low, they hurried onwards toward the intercept point.

Barriss walked towards the transport, now in its final stages of the landing sequence. She purposefully moved away from any potential cover, keeping in plain sight. She needed to keep this new enemy's attention for as long as possible, if the two troopers were to have any chance at completing their mission – whether it be a rescue or merely a confirmation. Her lightsaber hung from her belt, her hands crossed at her waist. She had been prepared for this moment since she had become a Padawan, and she would face it like a Jedi, with dignity.

The transport hissed as the landing struts took hold. Then a quiet hum could be heard as the loading ramp lowered, striking the brittle ground with a crunch. A figure began to descend the ramp, its steps steady and purposeful. Long black robes trailed its feet, as more of the newcomer became visible. It was hooded, and made a quick scan of the area. Obviously aware of Barriss's presence, the dark form approached her, stopping about twelve meters away, before lowering the hood.

Assaj Ventress.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I happen to be one of the lucky few who does not own Star Wars. FYI<strong>

**Author's Note: You didn't think our favorite villain would just walk off, did you? She does have a promise to make good on.**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	19. Vengeance is Mine

**Chapter 19**

**Vengeance is Mine**

* * *

><p>"See anything, Captain?"<p>

Rex continued his visual scan of the scene before them. They had reached the bank of the fearsome lava river. To their left was the monstrous cataract they had viewed earlier. It's roar was uncomfortably loud from here, forcing both of the clones to raise their voices to near shouting. To their right, upstream, was hopefully the direction where Commander Tano would appear from. The glare from the magma was intense, and together with the stifling heat and fumes, made viewing difficult. The clones' HUD helped to a degree to compensate for the increased light, but spotting anything of interest in the flow would be a challenge.

"Nothing yet," Rex answered his fellow trooper. He checked his wrist comm again – she was still to their west, upstream, though he couldn't get a distance reading without her emergency transponder active. It looked like at this point it would be a waiting game.

Rex raised the viewfinder. "Well, we'll need to get in closer if we're going to be able to do anything once it shows up." He had purposefully been avoiding using the term "she" since Barriss's revelation – while he fiercely hoped to find Ahsoka alive, he was not deluded in any way. In all likelihood, his Commander was dead, and Rex would accept that.

But not until he was _sure _of it.

The two clones examined the cliff side leading down to the flow. In certain spots, some area of the foot of the cliff was exposed, leaving potential spots to get in very close – dangerously close – to the magma current. However, visual range was very poor from these spots; they was a real danger that they wouldn't see what was passing by once they were down there.

"Okay, Deck," Rex began to lay out his plan. "I'm going down to get close to the flow. I need you to signal me if you see something suspicious coming from upstream. I'll cross check anything you see with the beacon and we'll go from there." He turned to Deck for acknowledgement.

"Yes sir," he responded. Rex's hand fell to the ascension wand. He paused a moment, then turned back to Deck. "Your ascension wand," he instructed, holding out his hand. Deck quickly handed it over. "Thanks – I have a feeling I'll be needing more than one," Rex explained, hooking the second unit to his belt. "Alright, signal me if you get any visuals." He began to secure his own ascension line. "A stun shot from your stick should get my ear – I'll be waiting your signal."

"Yes sir," Deck answered crisply. "Take care of yourself," he added, only slightly nervously.

"Copy that," Rex answered, beginning to lower himself over the edge. The blast of heat that engulfed him as he swung over the brink was discomforting and sobering, as he began to get a "feel" for what his Commander had experienced. This certainly had to be one of the worst ways to die.

* * *

><p>Barriss felt a thousand emotions churn within her as she came face to face with her friend's killer. Cruel, ruthless, merciless killer. Her feelings came quickly, each replaced with another before she could consciously recognize it. It was a deadly diversion – she must clear her mind, must concentrate, if she was to make this battle last as long as it needed to. She closed her eyes, and struggled to force her feelings down. She breathed deeply, trying to focus herself, to meditate, anything to quell the storm brewing within her.<p>

Ventress seemed to revel in her conflict. She began to pace back and forth a few steps, keeping her distance, and keeping her eyes locked on her, as though she were simultaneously sizing up and taunting her.

"Well, it looks like the green freak misses her ship, doesn't she?"

Barriss remained silent – her gaze pensive. She would not stoop to the level of this less-than-Sith, she would not respond. Though she took heart in Ventress's misunderstanding – she obviously thought that Barriss was a survivor, perhaps the sole one, of the previous battle. She had to admit she looked the part – her robes were dirty and tattered in spots, and her headdress was ruffled and scuffed. If Ventress believed her to be alone, than it gave Rex and Deck at least a small chance of making it out of here.

Seeing her quiet, almost resigned demeanor seemed to irritate the Dathomirian, who immediately switched to a new train of taunts. "You are hardly an intimating one, freak," she spat. "Even your own precious Master was felled by my hand, and if it weren't for your brat of a Jedi friend she would have died." She paused her pacing, seeming to be awaiting a reaction. "And just so you know, the brat isn't here to save you," she sneered. "Not _anymore_."

It was all Barriss could do to keep from breaking down. To hear her Master, to whom she entrusted her life, and was sworn to defend with her own, spoken of with such contempt, such disdain, was already a cruel burden. But now, her friend, her best friend, was being brought into this pointless taunting tirade, by her own murderer – it was almost too much. She knew it shouldn't affect her so – she shouldn't allow herself to be moved by the words of one such as Ventress. To do so would be playing directly into her hands. In vain she tried again to still her thoughts; dimly she realized that it was no use.

She steeled herself – she must not take the offensive here. Her only goal was to delay Ventress for as long as she could – defeating her was not even a possibility in her weakened state. She must await the attack, and hold it off for as long as she could. Then she would die.

That outcome was becoming more and more welcome – and she knew she was giving up before she even started. This would never do. Yes, she would die, but she must fight as though she hoped to live. She must fight till every ounce of her strength failed. She must, or her death was in vain. This was not a mercy killing – this was a sacrifice, and she must treat it as such. This was for Captain Rex, for Deck, not for Barriss Offee. This was for Ahsoka.

With relief she heard the distinctive __snap-hiss __of Ventress's lightsabers activating. The duel would at least be a reprieve from the taunting. She unhooked her own weapon, eyes still shut as she moved her right foot forward, swinging her right arm above her shoulder level in an opening __Soresu __position. Though weak, she was able to feel Ventress's movements through the Force, and now in her preferred stance, she awaited the attack, forcing herself to remain in her serene meditative pose, at least outwardly. Inside, she was a storm of emotion. Desperate to steady herself, she let the familiar lines of the Code fill her mind, breathing in each one like a calming scent.

_There is no emotion, there is peace. _

Her opponent crouched, preparing her attack.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

The dual blades hummed as Ventress raised them over her head.

_There is no passion, there is serenity. _

Barriss opened her eyes, meeting those of her adversary.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

The two women stood deathly still for a moment, each awaiting the other's move.

_There is no death, there is the Force. _

With a shriek, Ventress sprang towards her, both crimson blades leveled at her heart. Barriss side stepped her, catching the right blade with hers and stepped back into her opening position. The assassin snarled as she spun to repeat the attack.

* * *

><p>Deck peered through his viewfinder yet again, watching the magma sweep by. The fumes and haze that seemed to hang several meters above the lava's surface made it difficult to spot anything of interest, and his apprehension was growing. The Captain's view would be even less clear than his, and if he couldn't locate Commander Tano in time, they wouldn't have a second chance at getting to her. Rex had reached the bottom of the cliff, and was standing atop a small ledge that extended just a little over the flow, as close to the edge as he dared. Deck shook his head – the heat was bad enough up here; he could only imagine what it was like from the Captain's position.<p>

Wearily he raised the viewfinder, and made a quick visual scan of the area to the Northwest, where they had left Commander Offee. He was becoming increasingly concerned for his Commander – she couldn't possibly hold off any substantial enemy force for long, not when she seemed to struggle to merely keep pace with him. His eyes froze as he turned towards the location of the enemy transport. An eerily familiar sight greeted him.

Outlined by the blackness of the surrounding rock, were two bright red blades, slicing and swinging through the hazy air. And a single opposing beam, this time the brilliant blue of his Commander's laser sword, moving with elegance to block those of the red. He slammed the viewfinder back over his helmet. He growled under his breath, his right hand gripping his trusty rifle.

The witch. She was back. The one who had killed two of his brothers, who may have killed Commander Tano, and who had set up this whole dastardly trap. She was back, and yet again, she was intent on killing his Jedi Commander.

And yet again, the red blades were forcing the weary Jedi back.

* * *

><p>Barriss ducked, narrowly avoiding a slash to her waist. She spun around, one stroke weaving between both of Ventress's blades, deflecting one and blocking the other. She back-flipped, giving herself room to prepare for her opponents retaliation. The Dathomiran was obviously fresh and ready to fight, and by her looks of triumph and anticipation, she was certainly aware that Barriss was not. Every exchange seemed to result in Barriss losing yet more ground, though her impeccable mastery of Form III prevented Ventress from striking a killing blow. Yet.<p>

The assassin lunged again, striking from both sides with her twin lightsabers, denying any chance of rest for the faltering Jedi. Left, then right, than above, then below – every stroke aiming for Barriss's vital parts. Ventress meant to kill.

Barriss found herself rapidly losing awareness. The deadly dance of light before her began to blur, as her defense began to degenerate to the mere reflexes developed from years of strenuous training. She was no longer able to concentrate, to focus herself. All Ventress needed to do now was to pull some unexpected move, and it would be over.

Which was exactly what Ventress did.

After an eternal minute of constant side to side attacks, her adversary switched to an aggressive stabbing move, ducking to avoid Barriss while leveling her own weapons at her mid section. Barriss threw herself to the side to avoid the killing blow. She did, only barely. The leftmost blade sliced bast her ribs, singing her robes. Ventress saw her opening, and brought the blade up to strike Barriss's left arm. The intense laser beam brushed her forearm, burning through her sleeve and her tender skin. Barriss cried out in pain, instinctively throwing herself back to put her distance between her adversary and herself. Tears forced their way from her eyes as she gripped her injured arm, holding it tight to her chest, her lightsaber falling from her hand. Gasping, she struggled to overcome the pain.

Ventress laughed out loud. "No better than your feeble Master, freak! Are all Jedi this predictable?"

Still gasping, Barriss managed to retort, her voice a hoarse whisper, "You're... a _coward... _Ventress." She winced as the pain throbbed up her arm, trying to concentrate just a little, to ease the terrible sensation.

The assassin laughed all the more, an evil grin on her face as she continued her insult. "A coward? _You _call me a coward?" She feigned a look of hurt. "Why, how unkind of you! If I recall, it was _you_ who left your pathetic friend hanging from the cliff, was it not? Was it not _you _who fled and left the brat to die?" She waved her blades behind her and back over her head, as though fanning herself.

_This is too much._ Barriss could hardly contain herself. After all the pain, the torment, of leaving her friend behind, now the murderer had returned to call _her _a coward? Would this injustice never end? Had she not suffered enough?

Ventress took note of her distress, and pressed this new line of taunting, her words like a dagger twisting within Barriss's already bleeding heart. "She was deeply hurt by _your_ cowardice, you know," she sneered. "Oh, she was so sure that you had come to save her, that she was rescued at last. But no, " her look became one of mock sorrow. "No, you ran away, and left the whelp to die. She was so sad, it was quite pitiful." With each cruel statement she watched Barriss's face closely, gauging her reaction.

Barriss felt herself break – she could hold back no longer. It was all true, it was all too true. She had seen that hurt, that pain in Ahsoka's face, when she realized Barriss was not going to save her. It was all horribly true, and her despicable murderer was rubbing salt in the young, open wound.

_Murderer. Killer._ Ventress was everything Barriss wasn't, and everything Barriss despised. She had done this. It was Ventress who had forced her to make the dreadful choice between the life of her friend and her duty. She had murdered her friend, murdered her men. The witch lived to watch others suffer. To watch them die. She knew no compassion, knew no mercy. She reveled in others' pain. In Ahsoka's pain. In Barriss's pain.

The emotion built within her – feelings she had so long fought against now consuming her. _Anger._ Anger was of the Dark Side. It was not the Jedi way. But the weary part of her that protested was swept away in the tide of total fury that surged through her now. She was _angry. _

Then, just as her Master had always warned her, the wave of anger swelled into even darker emotions. _Hate. _She _hated _Ventress. Hated her for nearly killing her Master. Hated her for collapsing her carefully crafted mission. Hated her for killing her brave men. Hated her for murdering her best friend.

_Vengeance. _All semblance of control was swept away as the torrent of passion coursed through every channel of her weary mind. She _would_ have revenge. Revenge for everything Ventress had taken from her. Revenge for the pain that she had borne alone, so quietly before. Ventress would _pay. _And Barriss would make sure of it.

A new, unfamiliar strength came over her once weakened frame. She was strong. She was powerful. Nothing would stop her now. The pain in her scorched forearm seem to fade, absorbed into the unquenchable desire for revenge. Her tears dried. Muscles flexed with new strength. She rose tall, proud. Her eyes narrowed in fury at her opponent. The quivering, weakened Jedi was gone – in her place was a warrior, an avenger, strong and unstoppable.

She called her weapon to her hand. It ignited with a familiar _snap-hiss_. Her voice became a deadly hiss to match it, as she moved back into her attack stance. "This ends here, _assassin."_

* * *

><p>Deck watched in amazement. For moment he thought it was over; that once again the witch had won the duel. He watched Commander Offee fall back, her laser sword switched off, and was certain that she was about to be capped, or whatever happens to the loser of a Jedi duel. But at the last minute, she jumped up, and seemed to have become stronger than he had ever seen her before.<p>

It was fascinating – he wondered why she hadn't been like that in previous battles. Her moves, graceful as always, now were charged with superhuman energy. She matched every stroke the bald villain could bring, and more besides. Her opponent began to give ground, and the Commander pressed her attack. Twisting, turning, slicing, the bright weapons flashing brilliantly against the darkening sky. It was an awesome sight.

Then in horror he realized he had completely forgotten his orders. _Commander Tano! Blast! Why did I turn around? _He anxiously began scanning the flow, looking both upstream and, with guilt and trepidation, downstream towards the falls. _Nothing... nothing... Looks like I didn't miss anything. _Breathing a sigh of relief, he resumed his vigil, casting only occasional glances at the flashing duel of lights behind him.

* * *

><p>Rex grimly watched as the location indicator grew closer and closer to his perch, with no sign of Ahsoka as far as he could see. Not that that was all that far, but there didn't appear to be anything of any size nearing his position.<p>

The heat was overwhelming, even through his insulated armor, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to remain conscious and alert. His HUD was at its darkest setting, still unable to completely compensate for the intense glare. His experienced eyes combed the boiling, seething surface of the flow. In the back of his mind he was realizing that an unarmored, and not even well clothed person such as his Commander would likely not survive this heat for any length of time, even if she avoided the magma itself. The likelihood of ever seeing her alive, if at all, was steadily diminishing.

Then, it vanished.

The location beacon brightened to indicate immediate proximity. He stared at the flow, starting from just ahead of his position to the opposite brink. His eyes watered from the combination of light, heat, and intense searching. Finally, they settled on the one thing he had feared to see.

There, floating atop the lava not five meters away, was the blackened, charred form of a 501st wrist-mounted communicator.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Just thought you might want to know.<strong>

**Author's Note: I'm posting this early because it kind of completes the first chapter - the two were just too long to do together (IMO). But I'd like to get this story finished by Friday - not that I want it to be over, but I have other things I'd like to work on.  
><strong>

** Dark Barriss – yikes. This is my first Dark Side writing, so feel free to critique it. **

**Not looking good for Ahsoka, I'm afraid.**

**Please review!**


	20. Being Let Go

**Chapter 20 **

**Being Let Go**

* * *

><p><em>Heat.<em>

That was the first thing that went through Ahsoka's mind. Not the hurt from being left behind by her best friend. Not the gashes on her sides and arms where she'd tumbled down the jagged cliff. No, the only thing that she could think about was the _heat. _Intense, unrelenting, suffocating. She never had felt such heat as that which now coursed over every inch of her aching body.

She forced her eyelids open, only to reflexively shut them again as her body shrank back from exposing her eyes to the searing heat. _I have to open my eyes. I need to see where I am. _Knowing that wherever she was was very _hot _wouldn't get her very far. She lay perfectly still - or at least she assumed she was lying; her senses were too overloaded for her to be sure.

She willed herself to open her eyes again, to try and discover just where she was. The sensations that immediately assaulted her fragile irises would have been wilting had she not already been overwhelmed in the same sensation. _Heat. _Or maybe pain; at this point, there wasn't any difference as far as Ahsoka was concerned.

_Red. _That was the only thing she could see. _Well, that helps a lot. _Slowly, the red began to separate into various crimson shades, then oranges, then blurry darkened spots that may have been grays or black. _Lava. I fell into the lava river. Ventress. She kicked me over the edge of this river. _Slowly the memories returned. But no – lava? _I'm not _in _the lava, am I? _That was impossible. She may have not been the most faithful student at the Temple when it came to geology and volcanism, but she knew that lava was _hot –_ far too hot for any normal person to survive in.

As her vision adjusted to harsh scene, her situation became a bit more understandable, though not any more inviting. She _was _lying, as she had guessed, and on rock, not lava. Though she couldn't imagine the real stuff could be an hotter than the rough, jagged rock that was singeing her skin. She still hadn't moved – she was laying flat on her stomach, her head turned to her right. Left arm was pinned under her belly, her right extended out above her head. She couldn't tell where her legs where – only that they, like the rest of her body, were terribly hot.

While the heat was still far past the bearable stage, her Togrutan senses were beginning to adapt, at least weakly. Her species was resistant to extreme temperatures – part of the reason she was never eager to drape so much clothing over herself all the time – and her brain was already starting to compensate for the intense heat. Not that this made it any more comfortable – but it did at least allow her to become aware of several _other_ sources of searing pain, besides that inflicted by the pure heat.

She had taken a hard fall. She knew that much as the pain of twisted muscles and bruised limbs began to join the chorus of unpleasant sensations. She was cut quite badly across her stomach and legs, with at least one large gash on her side. _I must have hit a ledge on the way down. _That breaking of her fall might also explain how she survived such a hard landing on a jagged surface in the first place.

She wondered whether that survival was a blessing or a curse – she couldn't imagine that being dead could be worse than this. As feeling returned she became aware of new sources of withering pain. Her feet. They seemed to be inside a searing hot liquid. _Are my feet in the lava? _No, that couldn't be – but she'd need to move her head to see. As of yet she hadn't moved at all.

It took a couple tries, but she finally managed to raise herself up on her left arm, nearly passing out again as the pressure jabbed the sharp, hot rock into her flesh. She turned her head slowly to see what was happening below her knees. The sight shocked her.

The lava river coursed less than a meter from her boots. She had landed on a low ledge at the base of the cliff, that extended over the flow – about ten meters long, and maybe five wide. She was laying with her feet towards the flow, and the proximity to that ultimate heat source was melting her boots, despite the heat treatment that this pair was supposed to feature. She was bound to lose her lower legs altogether if she remained like this.

Slowly she drew her right arm under herself, pulling her body towards the wall of the cliff. She managed to put a few more meters of space between her and the deadly liquid. Still her ruined boots where threatening to relieve her of her lower limbs. The inside lining was still intact, holding the boots together, so she forced herself into a half sitting position, and steeling herself, drew first her right foot, then her left, out of the now runny footwear. It seemed madness to expose yet more skin to the heat and the brittle rock surface, but in reality it was no more painful than her boots had been. _It doesn't feel any better, but at least I can maybe keep my legs for a while longer._

Next item of pain on her list. _My arm. ___Something is burning up my arm___. _She turned again to look at her left arm. Her wrist holster. The metal casings of the various gadgets strapped to her forearm were burning into her skin. She needed to get any and all metal off of herself, fast. She pulled carefully on the strapping – it was melted together. Growing desperate, she pulled with all her remaining strength, trying to tear it apart at the seam. After what seemed to be forever, it tore lose, and the assorted bits of gear flung free from their restraints, some tumbling over the edge to be swept away in the fiery flow.

She lowered herself to a lying position again, cringing at the touch of the sharp stones against her stomach, but to weak to help herself. Her skin was completely dry – any perspiration that might have been produced by her body before having long since evaporated.__ I never thought I'd wish I was sweaty. __

She was parched – not even the inside of her mouth was the slightest bit moist. She reached down towards her belt – to her relief, her duraplast canteen was still there. It also was hot – far hotter than she would have liked to touch, but at this point the heat was becoming a mental baseline, and she didn't even really notice as the surface of the bottle burned against her skin. The canteen was also insulated – not nearly enough to keep the water at anywhere near a comfortable temperature, but at least enough to keep it from boiling. She fought the urge to pour the entire contents of the canteen in her mouth at one. __I've got to make it last. __

Exactly _why_ she had to make it last she wasn't really sure – only that she was instinctively falling into a primal self-preservation mode. Logically speaking it made little sense to prolong this torture, but she never prided herself on being the logical one. Why be logical when you can be right?

She forced herself to sip just a mouthful of the precious liquid, nearly spitting it out as a horrible stinging sensation flooded her chapped tongue and cheeks. __I have to swallow it. I have to.__It was strange how painful such a life-giving substance could be. She nearly cried out loud as she forced the water down her throat, gasping as the once dry, cracked skin became soft and tender.__And really sensitive.__

_Okay, so how do I get out of here? _No one ever accused her of being one to give up. She almost found it humorous herself – she was for all practical purposes dead already, and she was trying to find a way to escape? And exactly how? _Well, that's what I need to find out. _She looked at the cliff. It sure seemed a lot taller than she remembered it. She felt her belt – her ascension wand was missing. _Figures – I probably left it at the ridge back towards the ship. _

She looked doubtfully at the jagged bluff. She was always a good climber, but she wasn't sure she could even stand up right now, which made scaling the wall seem a very unlikely escape route. Not to mention how sharp those edges looked – not at all something she'd want to be gripping with her bare hands. _And feet, _she thought grimly, glancing at her ruined boots.

Well, there weren't a lot of other choices. Before her was the cliff, behind her was the lava. As unlikely as the first option seemed, the last wasn't really an option. Not for Ahsoka Tano. If she died here – not nearly as big of an _if _as she'd like to tell herself – she would die trying to escape. She had never given up before, and wasn't about to do so now.

She pulled herself to her hands and knees, gasping as all her limbs felt the cutting edges of the surface strain against her dry skin. She knew she must be getting cut up even more, but her wounds seemed to seal instantly as the blood coagulated the moment the heat struck it. Forcing herself to move, she crawled towards the cliff side.

She was only a couple meters away when a sickening crack got her full attention. Well, it may still be behind the heat as far as her awareness, but she was definitely growing apprehensive. She looked to her left and right, and saw the edges of the ledge beginning to give way, breaking loose from the cliff wall. She wasn't sure if it just happened on its own or if her movement had caused it. Either way, it appeared to be relieving her of one of her escape options, as the telltale orange tones began to seep through the rock along the cliff side edge. She instinctively backed away, placing her self in the center of the rocky platform, watching in stunned silence as the magma ate away at the edge, almost a miniature of the fault line that nearly swallowed Rex at the beginning of this mission. She clung to the rocks, the cutting pain forgotten, as the ledge shuddered, shifted, and then broke loose completely, setting her adrift down the fiery flow.

_Drifting? Floating? Like a raft? _Vaguely she recalled hearing about some types of volcanic rock containing air-holes – as a youngling she had once thrown such stone into a bucket of water, eyes wide as it popped to the surface and stayed there. Not that she was happy to ride a larger version of her childhood science project, but she couldn't help but be surprised.

The shock and near-amazement lasted only for a few short minutes. She was now stranded on essentially a tiny island among this river of fire – surrounded by certain death on every side. And suddenly she realized, this time, there _was_ no escape.

For real.

There always was a way. _Always. _She always just had to look harder, be more imaginative. Her Master had taught that much. Be aware your surroundings. Live in the moment. Keep your eyes open, and be creative. She always had, and it had always worked. Had always kept her alive.

This time, it had failed her.

She was plenty aware of her surroundings, and she thought she was being creative, somewhat. But this was a pretty foolproof way to die. Surrounded by lava, with no tools, no gadgets, nothing. All she had was her canteen, and... she looked around, squinting her eyes against the fierce glare. Her eyes locked on a familiar shape a few meters to her left. _My lightsaber? _She felt a sudden surge of excitement, which disappeared as she realized that, comforting as the weapon's familiar presence might be, it wasn't exactly useful in this situation. _A meter long, green, and hot. Right, just what I need. _She couldn't even touch it, the hilt would certainly burn her hand. She pulled her eyes away from it. _Well, at least I'll know I didn't lose it._

Her lightsaber had failed her too.

She knew that wasn't exactly a profound thought, but at this point, it was all she could think about. Everything she had thought she could trust in had failed her. Her skills. Her weapon. Her friends.

One friend in particular.

_Barriss._

She could still see her – standing not ten meters away, that beautiful blue lightsaber seeming to fill her with new hope. Then she saw her become still, her eyes wide with horror, her mouth agape in shock. Ahsoka didn't know for sure what had happened, but she could tell her friend was in torment, almost pain.

But then the worst image came – the blue blade flickered, and disappeared. With it, the form of her friend. And her only hope.

She watched Barriss turn her back on her. Then she ran away.

It hurt. It hurt far more than the sensations that played over her skin ever could. She didn't believe in 'payback', per say. But she couldn't shake the feeling that, after saving Barriss's life twice, it just wasn't fair that Barriss didn't save her.

_No, not didn't. Couldn't. _It wasn't Barriss's fault. No, it couldn't be. She was her friend – she'd never leave her for no reason. Barriss was brave – probably more than she was. Barriss couldn't have been afraid of Ventress. She must have had a reason.

_What did that harpy say? _Trapped. The strike team was trapped. How, or where, was a mystery to her. And she couldn't really trust Ventress, of all people. But if it was true, then maybe that's why. Maybe that's why Barriss left her. Maybe she went to save the team. _No, not maybe. She _did _go to save them. That's the only reason she could have left me._ She _would _believe it – she had too; any other option was too painful.

She remembered what she had told herself before her fall. _It's worth it. _She still believed it; well, at least she told herself she did. No, she did – she really did. If Barriss had to choose between saving her, and saving the others, then she wanted Barriss to leave her. Right?

_Yeah, but... I wish it didn't hurt so much. _Not the pain from the heat, or the rocks cutting into her skin. But the hurt of being left behind, of being set aside for the greater good.

No... that's not what it was, either.

She had never truly feared being lost so that others could be saved. She still remembered the mission that had started all this. The time when that sleamo Cad Bane had caught her. When he tried to trade her for opening that holocron. Trade her for all those innocent children. It was horrible – not what her would do to her, but what he would do to those children. She begged Master not to give in, not to compromise. Sure, she was scared, but not enough to risk others.

It wasn't being left behind that hurt. Nor being sacrificed for the greater good.

It was _Barriss._

_Barris_ had left her. That's what hurt.

For some reason, being left behind by Barriss was worse. It hurt more, and she didn't know why.

No, she knew.

Barriss was her friend. A good friend. A close friend. It hurt because her _friend_ was the one who had left her.

_Attachment. _

She was attached to Barriss. She was probably attached to others too. Skyguy, Rex, even Master Plo – all of these she felt close to. Too close for a Jedi.

But she couldn't help it. War was such a terrible thing. Every day she watched brave men suffer and die at her side. Every day she watched fellow Jedi leave on dangerous missions, not knowing if she'd ever see them again. The galaxy was growing dark, and dangerous.

Those close friendships were a light in that darkness. Something that she could _want_ to think about, and remember. Something besides death, pain, and war.

But now she knew why the Jedi forbid those friendships. Why they forbid attachments.

Because they _hurt_.

It hurt to let go. And it hurt even worse to be let go of.

_Was it still worth it? _Was that short, sweet friendship with Barriss Offee, only a few days old altogether, was it worth the pain, the hurt, of being let go? Of watching your friend heed the call of duty, and leave you to suffer and die? Was that kind of friendship worth this?

_Yes. _It _was_ worth it. Every bit of pain was worth the spark of joy that her friendship had brought her. One day, she _would_ die. Maybe it would hurt. Maybe it would mean being let go of by a friend. It didn't matter. She'd rather leave behind friends – real friends – who would miss her, and who she would wait for on the other side. She'd rather feel the pain of rejection, then to never have felt the joy of friendship.

Barriss _was_ her friend, but she would still do what was right. And Ahsoka, as her friend, would be glad of it, no matter what it cost.

And it would cost a lot.

She was still drifting at a rather fast rate down the lava river. The heat was still stifling, and the fumes made breathing both difficult and painful. She weakly reached for her canteen, taking another small drink. It didn't hurt as bad this time, her mouth still being slightly moist from that last drink. The rock ledge she was riding was starting to spin around, slowly at first, then faster, then reversing directions. It was making her dizzy. Several times it came dangerously close to the cliff edge, risking tipping or breaking in two. _Dangerously close? I think it's dangerous enough on its own. _

She closed her eyes, hoping the queasy sensation would die down. Her thoughts drifted. She missed Barriss. Missed her quiet, elegantish way of speaking, even if it was a bit stuffy sounding sometimes. Missed her small smile – she never seemed to master a big grin. She missed her big-sister way to talking to her, teaching her without ever making her feel stupid like Master did.

_Master. Skyguy._ She missed him too. She missed his over-protectiveness, his blatant concern that she was going to somehow kill herself if he let her out of his sight. _If only he could see me now. _Actually, it was probably good he couldn't. _Skyguy would kill me if he knew I decided to lead that squad. _Not that he would need too. Maybe his fears weren't as unreasonable as she always thought they were. She still missed him. Missed his exasperated lectures. His rushed lessons. Missed going on missions with him and the 501st. With Rex.

_Rex. _She missed him. He was overprotective too, but in a way that made her feel wanted and special, not reckless and unthinking. His sometimes annoying habit of jumping in to save her when she really had it all under control, mostly. But then he'd always say something, make some gesture, that made her glad he did. _"Just doing my job, kid," _he'd say. Or, _"Wouldn't want General Skywalker to kill me for letting you get hurt." _When she always knew that he wasn't concerned about his reputation with Master. She missed his gruff, soldiery manner, when he explained weapons or tactics to her. And his smile - more of smirk, actually, but she liked it. And she missed it.

She remembered their last good times together, on the _Liberator. _How he was teasing Commander Gree with his over-the-top military talk. He turned on his wrist comm...

_My wrist comm! I had forgotten about it. _Could it work? Could there be a way to make contact, to get out of this mess? _Or at least hear Rex's voice one more time. _She looked at her wrist. Then she remembered. _How could I be so stupid? _She had watched the gadgets that were in her holster tumble and fall into the lava. Fearfully she glanced around. Maybe it was still there. _Please, let it still be here._

She saw a glint – a single piece of her gear that she'd so foolishly discarded. It was lying on it's face, it's blank back casing facing her. She reached for it, trembling. __Could it be the communicator? Please, please be the communicator___... _She gripped it tightly in her hand. The metal seared her skin – she didn't even notice. She pulled it towards her, and slowly, slowly, turned it over, and painfully looked over the device.

A compass.

She felt the sensation of what would have been tears flowing from her eyes, except she had no tears to flow. She tossed the compass over the edge, watching it get swept away in the burning flow. She let her head fall against the hot stone. She did the unthinkable.

Ahsoka Tano gave up.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Just thought you should know that.<strong>

**Author's Note: Ugh, another hard, hard chapter. But I'll go easy on you - believe it or not, it *does* get better from here. Really, this time it does. **

**I'm very unsure about this chapter - I hope it doesn't come across as a simple rehash of Barriss's reminiscing from ch16. I *do* want the same/similar conclusions by both Padawans, looking at the problem of attachment from both sides. Let me know how I did.  
><strong>

**Please review!**


	21. Rescue

**Chapter 21 **

**Rescue**

* * *

><p><em>Rage. <em>Unrelenting, insatiable, unstoppable rage. That was the only way to describe it.

Not that Barriss was concerned with describing her feelings as she drove back her enemy. They were new, unfamiliar, and she didn't care. Right now only one things mattered. Ventress dead. Everything else was secondary, or excluded from her mind altogether. She was focused only on the _fear_ and _pain_ of what had been lost. Fear, pain, sorrow – she would bring it all to bear on her despicable foe. _Ventress_ deserved to suffer, not her, not her friends.

So she would make Ventress suffer.

She swung her blade from below, a clean strike deflecting the assassin's left blade and then blocking the right, the impact so great her opponent nearly stumbled. Barriss watched with unmasked satisfaction as Ventress's confidence became frustration, and now even a tinge of fear, as the new, dark power combined with the Jedi's elegant lightsaber technique deprived the witch of every advantage she thought she had held. Barriss even used the dual blades against her adversary, exploiting her inability to put her full strength behind any one stroke. She struck left, then right, then stabbed, each time forcing her bewildered foe farther back.

Towards her waiting transport.

_Oh no, you don't. _Ventress was _not _running away this time – it was time for the coward to taste her own medicine. Barriss intensified her attack, bringing Ventress to the brink of stumbling, then Force-pushed her to the ground, temporarily pinning the assassin. Barriss didn't give a second's thought – in the blink of an eye she was at Ventress's ship. She embraced the _rage. _The witch would have no escape now. In a few, tight strokes the landing struts were severed from the hull, and the transport crumbled to the ground. A strategic stab through its ventral service panel ignited the sublight fuel lines, and the craft lit up brilliantly, the flames casting an eerie glow over Barriss as she turned to face her stricken opponent.

"No escape for you, this time, _coward_!" she snarled at the Dathomiran, as she slowly rose from the ground. Ventress scowled, opening her mouth to retort when Barriss lunged for her again, cutting of any reply. The lightsabers clashed again.

* * *

><p>Deck was near ecstatic – he would be all the way, except he was also supposed to be looking for Commander Tano. Which he was, mostly, except that the duel behind him was becoming more and more interesting. Assuming you rate interest as Deck did, namely, your side winning. Which seemed to be exactly what Commander Offee was doing. Not only had she forced the witch back to her ship, she had managed to completely light up the thing, and the wreckage was now burning brightly behind them. It was a wonderful sight – almost as good as that munitions depot they'd taken out on Dantooine. Big, bright, and – finally – something that was <em>hot<em> because they _wanted_ it that way. Deck felt like they were actually winning, now.

_Blast! _He was forgetting his job. He spun around, lowering his viewfinder and looking over the lava below him. Rex was standing, looking at some... rock? He couldn't tell what it was. He continued his scan upriver. _Sithspit. So hazy I'll never be able to see any..._

_What _is_ that?_

He didn't know – but it was big, black, and it was drifting towards Rex. He scrambled for his rifle, set it for stun, and fired a volley into the air. He glanced back at Rex – he still had his head down. _This is not good. Is it too loud down there? _He aimed lower, firing another volley. The Captain didn't seem to notice. Desperate, Deck switched back to 'kill', aiming for the base of the opposite cliff. He pulled the trigger, emptying his powerpack. The shrill whine of the bolts echoed over the roar of the lava. __Please, let him hear!__

* * *

><p>Rex stared blankly at the ruined comm unit in his gloved hand. He had with some difficulty managed to fish it out of the molten river, using a spare cable. He let it sit for a few moments to allow it to cool slightly, at least enough to handle through his armor. Now he just held it, and stared. It was free of its holster – the latter must have been melted away. Along with its owner.<p>

His battle-hardened eyes examined every detail, every joint, every indicator. It was only yesterday that he had been speaking to her through this unit – keeping her entertained during the uneventful journey.

In truth he was generally less open to such fooling around as they had done aboard the __Liberator__, though he found humor a good way to break ice when getting to know new brothers - and he _was_ on 'leave', after all. But mostly he had wanted to see her happy, and this made her happy. He remembered when he had joined this mission, when General Kenobi had been giving them the briefing on the stealth ship. Just before he left to continue debriefing, she pulled his head down, and whispered her request; sneak her comm from her quarters aboard the __Resolute __and bring it along with him when he joined them. "To pass the time", as she put it, giving him a mischievous wink. It was frivolous, but harmless, so he had done it.

The tracking light was active, indicating the emergency lock from his own comm. A bright green light, surrounded by blackened, charred metal. _Green_. Like her lightsaber. The lightsaber that had come between him and General Grievous's blade during the spy-station attack. The lightsaber that had led him and his brothers through countless battles. He never learned why she chose green; not that it mattered – probably no reason at all. Except that it was a very... what was the word? __Pretty?__No, 'pretty' was the smoldering hulk of destroyed droid foundry. __Beautiful___. _A word that sounded strange even in his mind's voice. He wasn't sure he'd ever used the word _beautiful. _Too sentimental.

Something she might have said.

He looked around at the harsh, red, orange and black wasteland on every side.

Green was a beautiful color.

Rex shook his head. He was a soldier. He would move on. His work here was done, and it was time to go.

Blue baster fire streaked overhead.

Rex's hands flew to his weapons. __No, wait.____ Blue___. ___Deck___. He must have seen something. _Not even bothering to look up, Rex lowered his viewfinder and stared through the fumes upstream. __Nothing... nothing.__

Then, something.

A jagged, broken section of rock, not unlike the ledge where he himself now stood, was approaching, dipping and rising with the flow. It wasn't the first piece of stone to pass him by – in fact, there had been many. But none this large. This must be what Deck had spotted.

It came closer, and Rex squinted hard, trying to see through the red haze surrounding him. His eyes centered on the top of the rocky 'raft'. He looked long and hard – he would not allow wishful thinking to fool his eyes.

He didn't need to.

There, lying limply across the center of the jagged ledge, was a small, frail body.

_Ahsoka._

He couldn't tell if she was alive or dead. Not that it mattered at this point – either way he was getting her off this cursed planet. He had seconds to decide just how. He could either fire his ascension cables towards the far cliffside ahead of her - and hope to reach her as she passed underneath - or he could fire them directly at the floating ledge, and hope that the lines would hold long enough for him to get there and back.

Neither option was a good one – both would require him to cross directly over the lava flow, and both would mean he would be carrying the Commander on the way back. The first option risked him not leading her enough and having her sweep by before he was in position over the lava river. The second, the risk that the cables would not hold at all, again allowing her to sweep past.

His hands fell to the two ascension wands. Could they hold? __They'll have to___,_ he decided. He unhooked both units, and aimed then about a meter apart towards the nearing ledge. He scanned the surface for a likely hold. _T___hat'll have to be good enough. __Despite himself, he actually muttered an unintelligible "May the Force be with you" to the two cables. _That a boy, Rex. Talking to cables, now. _He'd have to make sure Deck never found out. He took aim, and fired.

The grappling hooks flew straight and true. He felt them take hold, and the lines began to extend as the ledge carrying his Commander swept past him. __Here goes nothing.__ He fastened the wands' base hooks to the most solid spot he could find on the cliff side. Then he tensioned the lines, leaving as much spare cable as he could to allow for when the locks inevitably began to slip. His gaze was deadly as he watched the cables strain against the sudden pressure. The hooks slipped slightly, sliding deeper into the cliff side, then...

Nothing.

The lines were holding.

But for how long? No way to know. They may not last long enough for him to make the treacherous crossing. __Only one way to find out___. _The cables were far too close to the magma rushing beneath to cross using the handles. Which meant there was only one way to cross – on _top_ of the lines.

Rex had practiced this before – it was a known contingency and there were exercises to prepare troopers in unorthodox uses of ascension lines. This was certainly unorthodox.

He leaped from his perch, landing on his hands and knees, one of each on each cable. The lines tensioned even further with his additional weight. Through the close contact could feel the cable slowly slipping from the restraining lock – once the spare line ran out, they would likely give way altogether. No time for wondering about it. As quickly as he dared he began shuffling his way across the cable. He gripped the lines with his hands, and hooked his feet around then to steady his legs. The feeling was unnerving - like being strung out over an open fire to roast - the lava running below sizzled and gurgled with a sound that seemed to come right out of the galley aboard the __Resolute__. __Snap out of it, Rex___. ___No time for distractions.__ Though all things considered, it was hard _not_ to be distracted by molten rock rushing by less than two meters from your limbs.

After an eternal couple minutes, he had made the floating ledge. He took a moment to adjust himself to the swaying and dipping surface, then knelt to double check the hooks on this end - if they broke loose now, both he and Ahsoka were going over the edge. They seemed reasonably secure, so he turned to the task at hand.

He knelt by her limp form. No time to check her vitals. As gently as he could he raised her over his shoulder - it was hardly a tender way to hold her, but he had no choice if he was going to make that crossing again. He spotted a familiar cylindrical object lying a few meters away. _Her lightsaber. _Despite the urgency of the situation, he reached out and grabbed it, hooking it to his belt, before hurrying back to the lines.

He set his right hand down over the cable, keeping his left wrapped securely over her body. He hooked his legs over the lines, and began the treacherous journey once again. He moved as fast as he could without losing balance.

He was only halfway over the terrifying crossing when he felt the leftmost cable slipping from its mooring. _I've got a bad feeling about this. _Suddenly he felt a shifting in the limp form over his back. Ahsoka was wrapping her arms around his left wrist. "Ahsoka!" he shouted over his shoulder. "_Ahsoka_!"

She shifted again, and gripped tighter. It could have been his imagination, but he thought he heard her say his name in response. "Ahsoka! I need you to hold on to me! I've got to let go!" At those words she seemed to tense, and he worried that she wasn't conscious enough to understand him. He had little time – the cable was about to give way at any moment. Hoping to somehow stir her into listening to him, he began to pull his arm away.

Instinctively she held on tighter, and tried to keep him there, but her weakened muscles were no match for him. Then to his relief, she turned and wrapped her arms around his torso. He cringed at seeing her scorched hands so close to the lava below them, but it was the only way. He tried to pat her arm reassuringly, but was cut off as he felt the line lose tension and began to fall away. Steeling himself, he removed his left hand and foot from the second cable, and found himself balancing over the last remaining line.

He never thought he'd be so thankful for the stupid 'circus' exercises he'd been put through all those years ago. Carefully he shifted his weight between his limbs, trying to strike a balancing point. He was on borrowed time now – only one cable, and it was now alone supporting his entire weight, as well as that of the Commander. The magma seemed to be roaring in anticipation of the last cable's inevitable collapse. Still, he pressed on, putting one hand above the other, steadying himself, then pulling even with it, then the other hand, moving as quickly and steadily as he could.

Only a few meters left – he could see the hook on the opposite side clearly. Still holding fast, but strained far past its rated weight limit. He could feel the tension building in the line to impossible levels. _Only two meters. Just hold for a few more seconds._ He pushed on – Ahsoka's hold became tighter. _One meter. _A jerk, as the hook on the drifting ledge suddenly shifted. The line twisted to the right. He kicked his right foot outward as the balancing point pivoted. No time. In a last burst of strength, he planted both feet on the line behind him. He could feel it beginning to give way. He crouched, only dimly noting that he was already falling. He jumped, throwing himself as far upward and forward as he could. The cable lost tension with an ear-splitting _twang. _

* * *

><p>Deck was really excited now.<p>

How could you help it? Everything was going right – except that Captain Rex might fall into molten rock along with Commander Tano any second. Which made it _more_ exciting, though not in a good way. The most frustrating thing was his awkward position as a dual observer; watching two amazing displays on either side; the flashing duel behind him – and they were _winning_ - and Rex's daring rescue below him – and not being able to do anything about either.

Sometimes that frustration just makes one more excited.

The witch's ship was just a smoldering wreck, now – and as the Mustafarian night fell the landscape was draped in black, lit only by the volcanic plumes and flows that dotted the horizon, and the red and blue flashes of Commander Offee's brilliant battle. He was amazed at how long she had lasted, and how she seemed to have gained the upper hand for good – the witch didn't even have a break to call for reinforcements.

Although, now that he thought about it, that just might be a problem.

Even if their queen ugly couldn't call for help, if she were here too long, somebody would be here to check on her.

They'd better be moving fast. Although he wondered just how...

* * *

><p><em>Crunch. <em>"Ugh... that's a hard landing,"

Rex raised himself from his knees; the jump had been barely enough to make the ledge, and having the Commander over his back had forced him to land in a kneeling position, to avoid dropping her. He immediately released the remaining ascension cable, retracting it. He then reached behind his back, wrapping his right arm and bringing her in front of him, hooking his left arm under her knees.

She looked terrible.

Burns, charred skin, cuts and gashes more than he could count. Her limp body was shockingly hot, nearly uncomfortably so even through his armor. His hands gripped her wrists – her pulse was slow, and weak, but it was there. "Commander?" he spoke in her ear. "Sir? Do you hear me?"

No answer.

"Commander?" He spoke louder. "Ahsoka?"

When he said her name, she seemed to stir, though she didn't open her eyes. He needed to cool her off, now. Shifting so as to cradle her in his right arm, his left reached for his canteen. He set it down, then pulled a rag from his pouch. He laid the rag over her forehead, then dripped a small amount of water over it. Once it was damp, he replaced the bottle and began to wipe her hot, cracked skin as gently as he knew. She tensed under his touch, and he heard a slight groan. He knew this had to be hurting her – her skin was so dry, and to suddenly become moist and tender was going to be painful. But he had no choice – somehow he needed to lower her dangerous temperature.

After a few rounds of the wet rag, she seemed to relax, though still unconscious. He needed her to drink, and he didn't want to risk trying to do so while she was asleep. Again he called her name, tapping her montrals lightly. That did seem to work, as she stirred again, and then her eyes opened. They darted to and fro, though her head did not move, a strange combination of disbelief and pain on her smudged and torn face. Her eyes settled on his familiar t-slit visor. "Rex?" she asked weakly.

"It's me, sir. I've got you now," he answered, relief in his voice. "You need water sir. Please, drink this." He held his canteen to her lips. She responded slowly, as though unsure if this was real. "It's just me, Commander. You were drifting down the lava flow. We've got you out." He tried to assure her that this was very much happening. Finally she parted her lips, and accepted the drink.

"Alright sir, try to relax." He replaced the canteen. "We're going to be climbing again." He looked up to see Deck kneeling over the edge high above. He had nearly forgotten about him. He waved his left arm at him, giving him a thumbs up. Deck returned the motion with a nod. They were too far apart to speak over the roar of the flow.

Rex knelt to retrieve the ascension wand, noting that it carried the blue markings of the 501st. _Looks like I'll be giving it back, after all. _He aimed, and fired the cable. A quick pull, a glance at Deck to confirm he had a solid hold, and he began the climb, with his Commander once again held tightly under his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Still don't own SW - or so my lawyers tell me. No really, I don't! I don't even want to!<strong>

**Author's Note: See? I told you this would be a bit better. I wanted the rescue to seem as tense and treacherous as I could make it - let me know if I succeeded. Or if I didn't, for that matter. **

**Well, now we've got Ahsoka back, but what about Darth Offee? Ugh... she better not do that; that's a *ugly* name.**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	22. The Agony of Deceit

**Chapter 22**

**The Agony of Deceit**

* * *

><p><em>Slice. Stab. Block. <em>The doppler effect of the three beams as they weaved and danced seemed to drown out all other sound as Barriss Offee and Assaj Ventress continued their death match. Blue clashed with red and red, both combatants now drenched in the sweat of battle, as well as that of the nighttime heat of Mustafar. The crimson sky had dimmed to a ruddy black, broken by the flicker of lava columns and distant flows which cast a faint red glow over the scorched ground. The two warriors were only visible by the light of their weapons, shrouded amidst the growing darkness.

Like the darkness within their souls.

Like the darkness within Barriss Offee.

For so long she had resisted the desire for vengeance against those who harmed her. So long she had refused to give in to fear, to anger, and to hate. She had committed herself to fight for justice, to use her skills for knowledge and defense. Defense of the helpless and weak. Justice for the oppressed and afflicted. Knowledge to heal and bind wounds, not to inflict them.

She had struggled with her own darkness before. As all Jedi had, and would. She had sought help from her Master, from other, experienced Jedi. She had reason to believe she had overcome the temptations, that her heart was free from evil emotion.

But she was no fool. For as darkness is only made possible by light, and death by the life before it, so it was in every Jedi's heart. As long as there is good, there is always evil. It was a battle that was never truly over.

And it was a battle that she was losing, even as she seemed to be on the verge of victory.

A dark victory.

She pressed her attack, striking hard and fast, leaving no room for rest for her opponent. _Thrust. Parry. Stab. _Never letting go. Never looking back. She fought to kill. To kill whom she hated.

Ventress was enraged at her disadvantage, and struggled to retake the initiative. She had no chance. For whatever it was where Ventress found her power, whatever misfortune or deprivation from which she drew her anger and malice, it paled before the utter rage that flowed from the darkened Jedi. Ventress had taken from her. Ventress had broken her.

Barriss would take from her, now. And Barriss would break her.

* * *

><p>"Captain! Is she alright?"<p>

Deck knelt to help Rex over the edge, placing a hand over Commander Tano's back to steady the two as the Captain pulled himself up. Rex knelt as well, switching on his headlamp to look over her again. "Badly burned. Real bad." He reached for his medkit, and withdrew a small packet of lotion, as well as all his remaining bacta pads. "Can you open your kit? We're gonna need all we have and more to patch her up."

Deck complied, laying his first-aid kit on the ground before the Captain. Rex proceeded to wipe down the worst of the burns, carefully applying the bandages to the charred flesh. Deck reached to his helmet to toggle his lamp as well – the red glow of the lava rushing below them was washed away by the more comforting white light. He was shocked as he looked over the small, broken body – not only was she burned across every limb and portion of exposed skin, but she was cut and gashed, some of the wounds directly crossing the cracked, singed flesh. He stifled an exclamation of horror.

"Your Commander's a healer, correct?"

Deck nodded. "Yeah, but she's also... uh," he looked back towards of the duel.

"Otherwise engaged?" Rex suggested, glancing Northward as well.

"I guess you could put it that way," Deck answered, shrugging. "She's winning."

Rex nodded slowly. "So it seems," he muttered, shaking his head.

The motion puzzled Deck. "Something wrong, Captain?" He immediately felt stupid for asking that question. _Of course something's wrong! Commander Tano's been burnt alive. _"I mean, with the - "

The Captain interrupted, turning back to Commander Tano's limp form. "The witch's ship might have been _useful_," he spoke coldly. "Looks like your Commander's borrowing a chip from General Skywalker."

Deck was stunned. _The ship! _That could have been their way off this cursed rock. He looked down toward the wreckage, still glowing in the darkness.

They were trapped.

* * *

><p>"I see you Jedi can be... less... predictable... at times... <em>arg!<em>"

Ventress struggled to sound imposing as she tried to stand her ground against Barriss's withering attack. Barriss merely scowled at her, lunging and stabbing as she pressed her advantage. Ventress fell back yet again, and fought to keep her heavy breathing down. Again she began to taunt the Jedi. "What would -" she was cut off as Barriss Force-shoved one of her arms backward, nearly causing the assassin to slice through her own limbs. "_Argh!_" Ventress screamed in frustration. Barriss allowed a menacing smile to play over her lips at her enemy's misfortune.

"You will die today, Ventress," she hissed as she continued her assault. "You have taken from me for the _last time!" _She swung her blue blade at Ventress's waist, feigning a strike from the left before changing directions and aiming for her head. The move nearly caused her opponent to collapse as she tried to maneuver out from the deceptive stroke.

"Spoken like a _true_ Jedi, freak!" she snarled sarcastically as she fell back to reposition herself. "What would your precious Master think of you _now_?" Ventress was silenced as Barriss fell upon her again. The duel reached a frenzied climax as the brilliant beams clashed and swung. Ventress finally managed to gain a double bladelock, halting the fight for a moment, then backflipped several meters away, trying to put space between her and Barriss. She spat, "What would your pathetic Jedi _friend_ think of you now?"

Barriss sprang forward, her anger kindled anew at the mention of her fallen friend, Ahsoka.

She raised her blade to strike.

She froze. _Ahsoka._

The words echoed in her head. "_What would your friend think of you now?"_

_What would Ahsoka think of me now?_

What had she become? A warrior? An avenger? A vessel of anger, hatred, and malice? Was this new Barriss Offee the _friend_ of Ahsoka Tano?

Would Ahsoka have wanted an avenger? Would she have wanted her to return evil for evil?

Was this what _she_ wanted? Vengeance? Rage? Hate?

"What have I done?" she cried, her voice rising to a fevered pitch.

She had fallen. She had allowed herself to give in to her anger, to be swept away in passion, to seethe in fury and hatred. She had lost all control, all restraint, and had become consumed in a greedy thirst for revenge.

She had become the very thing she had sworn to destroy.

She had given herself to the Dark Side.

* * *

><p>"What now, Captain?"<p>

Rex looked up from applying the last synthflesh patch to Ahsoka's torn skin. He replaced the medkit, then picked up her still body. "We'll try to join up with Commander Offee," he announced. "With the witch kept busy, we should be able to get in close. Maybe then we can distract her or something similar, to give the Commander an opening."

Deck nodded, stooping to pick up his own kit, then his trusty 'deece'. He frowned at the 'empty' reading on the powerpack. He wanted nothing more than to get in a killing shot at the bald ugly. He owed it to his fallen brothers. But it wasn't likely – even had he had ammo, he'd learned that deflecting blaster bolts was a specialty of laser swords, And besides, he couldn't get in a shot safely with Commander Offee so close.

His eyes lit up. _If the witch is 'busy'... if I can get in close... _He smiled. Maybe he'd get his revenge after all.

He shouldered the weapon, switched off his headlamp and toggled night vision mode on his HUD. Rex gave him a nod, and the two clones began to make their way to their Commander's location.

"Captain," Deck asked quietly. "Might I suggest I take the long way, and come around behind them?" He motioned to his rifle. "I think I can knock her out or at least distract her." _Please say yes. Please..._

Rex shook his head. "It's risky Deck – if she's anything like a Jedi she'll know you're coming. Unless..." he trailed off.

"Sir?"

Rex leaned in closer, as they walked side by side. "My Commander told me once that they can sorta read your mind – well, not really, but enough to know if you're going to attack them. So... if she's busy, and..." Rex paused again. "This is the hard part. You need to not _think_ about her. Don't think about attacking her. Don't think anything about her. Just walk up there like it's nobody's business. Then make your move."

Deck listened – his bravado somewhat stunted. "Uh, sir, I'm not sure... maybe you should do it?"

Rex looked down at the unconscious form of Commander Tano. "No," he stated flatly. "I don't think I could."

* * *

><p>"What have I done?"<p>

She fell to her knees. Her lightsaber dropped to the ground, deactivated. Her hands hung limply by her knees, her head bowed in defeat. The only light on her face was the red glow of the weapons of her approaching opponent. She had failed. She had failed her Master. She had failed her men. She had failed Ahsoka.

_Ahsoka. _She had betrayed her. She had corrupted the memory of their friendship, and had tarnished its legacy. She was worse than her murderer.

Now she would pay the price.

Ventress paused as she stood above her defeated opponent. She looked warily over her, as though suspecting a trap. She called Barriss's lightsaber to her, watching her reaction. Barriss only sighed. She was unworthy of the weapon. It was only right that it be taken from her at the end.

The assassin glanced at the lightsaber, then at Barriss. For a moment, had you seen her face, one might have seen a spark of.. compassion? Pity? Whatever it was, it disappeared in an instant. Compassion was the _weakness _of the Jedi. It was their fatal flaw, that made them ineffective and pathetic. Ventress was devoid of compassion, and proud of it. Fate had provided her with the opportunity to destroy a capable and experienced enemy. Ventress would not waste such an opportunity.

An evil glint shone in her eyes. She replaced her right hand lightsaber to her belt, and held Barriss's weapon in it's place. She ignited it, now wielding one red and one blue blade. She crossed the beams in an executioner's style, and held them on either side of Barriss's bowed head.

"Now, Jedi, you will die by my weapon, and your own," she hissed, a smile playing over her black lips.

Without flinching, Barriss answered, her voice quiet but strong. "Do your worst, assassin." She raised her head, exposing her neck to the killing blow. "I do not fear you_._"

Ventress laughed. "Well, well, you should, _Jedi_. You shou- _augh!_"

* * *

><p>"<em>Eat steel,<em> baldy!"

The witch fell to the ground with a satisfying crunch. Deck could hardly believe his luck. He wasn't sure he'd done all that great of a job at the "don't think about it" aspect, but she seemed pretty preoccupied regardless. One swing of his rifle, and down she went. She even made a nice hollow sound when he hit her. He drew his vibroblade, ready to end it once and for all.

"_No_!"

He looked up, confused. Commander Offee was holding her hands towards him. "Sir?"

She repeated herself. "No! Sergeant, do _not _kill her. That is an _order!_"

Deck was baffled, but it was an order. "Yes sir, sorry sir." He replaced the knife and stepped back.

Rex approached Commander Offee, having laid the injured Commander down a safe distance away on a makeshift bed of cleaning rags and bandage wrapping. He knelt beside Barriss. "Everything alright, Commander?"

Barriss rose slowly. "Somewhat," she answered shakily. "Don't kill her, either of you," she motioned towards Ventress's fallen form. Slowly she approached the witch, feeling her pulse. She was unconscious. Barriss sighed. Under normal circumstances, this would be a great victory for the Jedi, and the Republic. Now, because of her failure, it was lost. She could not take Ventress – not after what she had allowed herself to become. Slowly she knelt and retrieved her lightsaber, hooking It to her belt. "Captain," she called, "Your weapon."

Rex handed her one of his pistols. She set it for 'stun', and fired two shots into Ventress's unconscious form. The body spasmed, then lay still.

Deck was incredulous. "Commander? With all due respect, why..." he trailed off as he saw the look in her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.

She met his gaze, and then whispered, "It's not right".

Deck stood there, speechless. _I'll never understand the Jedi. _But, apparently 'right' was a very important thing. He couldn't understand why killing an enemy wouldn't be right, but she had given orders, and orders were to be obeyed without question. He slung the rifle back over his shoulder, and approached the two officers, casting a longing glance at the bald beauty lying face down on the ground. _At least she made a nice crunch. _

Rex was supporting Commander Offee, who also had somehow lost her super strength she had displayed earlier. Deck shook his head – Jedi were downright confusing sometimes, even if he wasn't outright angry at them like he was all those... hours ago? _Long day, today_, he thought to himself.

Barriss accepted a drink from her canteen at Rex's insistence. As he took the bottle, she gathered her courage. "Captain..." she paused, trembling. "What... what did you..."

Rex stopped her. "Come on," he told her quietly. He hooked his left arm under her shoulder for support, and led the way to where Ahsoka lay.

As they reached the spot, Rex turned on his head lamp, followed by Deck. The two clones turned their heads down towards Commander Tano.

Barriss gasped. "Oh!" she clutched her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a cry. She attempted to kneel beside her fellow Padawan.

"Sir, just wait moment," Rex spoke quickly. He motioned for Deck to come take his place. The Sergeant did so, allowing Commander Offee to rest her weight on his shoulder, while Rex carefully picked up his own Commander's limp form. "She's alive, sir," Rex assured Barriss. "But her injuries are definitely as bad as they look."

Barriss nodded, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "She needs medical attention immediately," she agreed, her voice hoarse.

Rex nodded. "Right, sir. But we don't have a way offplanet at the moment." Despite himself, Rex motioned his head towards the wreckage of Ventress's transport.

Barriss gasped again. "_No...__ No!__"_ She sagged against Deck's grip. She had failed twice over. In her anger, her lust for revenge, she had destroyed their only hope for escaping this world. She had thoughtlessly incinerated their only transport. She had failed everyone, and had doomed her men, and Ahsoka, to certain death.

_She_ had become her friend's murderer.

She cried out again, "What have I _done?" _She pulled herself from Deck's grasp - the stunned clone was powerless to resist. She threw herself to the ground, turning her head so as to not face Ahsoka. She lay there, in bitter, remorseful silence, her heavy breathing the only noise above the distant roar of volcanoes.

Deck looked helplessly at the Captain. _What now?_ This was not covered in the regs, he knew that much. Exactly what had gone wrong with Commander Offee, he had no idea, but it was obvious that she needed help of some sort. But what help could two simple clones provide a Jedi?

_Obviously, nothing._

Captain Rex stood silently for a moment, before turning to lay the young Commander back upon the simple bed. Then he took a few steps towards the shuddering form of Commander Offee. He paused, as though unsure of his next move, before removing his helmet and setting it aside. He knelt beside her, his sweaty face glinting under the light of Deck's headlamp. The Sergeant watched wide eyed as Rex set his hands on her shoulder, and, finding no resistance, pulled her up to a sitting position, forcing her to face him. His brown eyes were set and determined, his voice quiet but firm.

"With respect, sir, you can't give up now."

* * *

><p>Barriss turned to look away from him, not answering. The Captain continued, "Sir, I know what happened."<p>

She turned back to face him, shock written over her features. _He couldn't know! He's only a clone. _Surely she misunderstood?

He went on. "You were weak sir. You're exhausted. You haven't been yourself ever since the battle. You got carried away, and lost control."

Barriss listened in stunned silence. _Lost control? _She couldn't tell if Rex really understood just what she had done - that it wasn't just the _ship_ that she was regretting. Surely he didn't understand - but something about his words made her wonder just how unfamiliar he was with the Jedi ways.

"It's happened to my General, sir. I know what I'm talking about."

Maybe more familiar than she gave him credit for. And yet, regardless, she knew he was right. She _had_ gone past every reasonable limit today. She _had_ taken tremendous stress. She _was_ weak, and in her weakness, she had fallen.

But that was no excuse. No, she had known better. She _should_ have resisted. She _should_ have held herself back. There were no excuses for a Jedi, and there were none for her.

Rex hadn't finished. "Sir, you did what was right in the end. That's what matters."

She stared at him. His words rang through her weary mind. _"You did what was right in the end."_ She remembered Ahsoka's words to same effect. "_Be thankful things worked out in the end..."_

_"...that's what matters."_

Maybe the clone had no idea just what he was really saying. Maybe he had no understanding of the meaning of his own statement. Perhaps it was pure coincidence that he spoke the only words that could heal her shamed, broken heart. Words whose plain, simple truth broke through her walls, and like a candle in a dark room, brought light to her fallen soul. Maybe it was mere chance. But it was right.

And _that's_ what mattered.

She would put the past behind her; she would choose to do what was right _now_, because _now_ was all she ever had. She would return to the Light, and press on.

Her face fell, and she nodded, slowly.

Rex noticed her change in demeanor, and repeated his earlier words. "Sir, you can't give up now. Your men need you. The Republic needs you." He motioned towards the mat. "_Ahsoka _needs you."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Too expensive.<strong>

**Author's Note: I'm indebted to laloga for the decision to add the Dark Side arc – I hope you find it interesting, and maybe a bit compelling. **

**Poor Barriss - its been a long day. FWIW, the EU version of Barriss portrays her as being very fearful of turning to the DS, and she actually does at one point, but ultimately turns back. Which, as Rex said, is really all that matters.**

**Speaking of Rex, some readers may wonder if I portray him as being *too* knowledgeable of "Jedi things". First, this is Rex. He's into learning, open to new ideas, and he's likely to pick up some points about the Jedi. In "No Prisoners" by K. Traviss he has some lengthy discussion with Ahsoka over the attachment rule. So I see no reason why he couldn't also have discussed with her the duality of the Force, and the danger of "dark" emotions for a Jedi.**

**Secondly, if you read what Rex says here, you'll note that it's actually up in the air just what Rex is talking about - everything he says would make sense even if he only were referring to the careless destruction of the ship. So it's more of a POV issue - whatever Rex meant to say, what matters is what it meant to Barriss, and everything he said fit her perfectly. So take it as you will - I for one like to think that Rex is smarter than you may give him credit for.**

**What do you think? Let me know! Please review!**


	23. The Fire By Night

**Chapter 23 **

**The Fire by Night**

* * *

><p>Night had fallen on Mustafar.<p>

The harsh, forbidding redness of the landscape was now shrouded in darkness, only the glow of volcanic columns and streams breaking the black. Even by night, the fire of magma flows cloaked the surface of the planet with heat far too strong to be considered comforting.

Amidst the blackness and heat, two armored figures knelt, each facing the other, each supporting a slight, weakened body. Captain Rex still held his unconscious Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, while Sergeant Deck wrapped his arms around the form of Jedi Commander Barriss Offee. Deck watched with a mixture of amazement and almost reverence as the Jedi healer apprentice did her work.

They had moved away from the unconscious assassin lying near the wreckage of her ship, having injected her with a large dose of sedative. Stranded as they were, taking her into custody was out of the question, and Commander Offee insisted that she could not take a hostage - probably another Jedi rule. Deck felt dissatisfaction at allowing such an important enemy figure off so easily, but it was never his place to question his orders, anymore than it was apparently a Jedi's place to second guess her strict and sometimes less than pragmatic moral code. Deck startled himself with that thought. _So__ different, yet so alike_. This was a day he'd remember, if only for the things he'd learned about his strange, almost alien caste of superiors.

Though he wondered just how long he'd be around to remember what he had learned.

They put as much distance between them and the witch as they could, hoping to evade search units that would inevitably come looking for their missing leader. Attempts at communication were frustrated as their channels were jammed, and the signals of droid recon squads could be seen on their HUD scanners. They'd be lucky to survive till morning.

But finally, Commander Offee ordered a halt - her fellow Jedi's condition was worsening, and she would not last the night without help, regardless of droid activity. The weary Jedi had feared her strength was too far drained to effectively administer any healing techniques, but upon seeing seeing her companion's dire strait determined to do something. At Rex's suggestion, she agreed to accept the clone's assistance for her attempt.

The 'assistance' consisted essentially of Deck supporting his Commander's full weight, in hopes of allowing her to fully concentrate on her injured companion. He was a bit apprehensive - Commander Offee instructed him firmly that she would not be able to tolerate the slightest movement, or sound. Apparently he was taking the place of a piece of meditative furniture; at least, that's all he could imagine it would be like. Still, he did his best, finding what he hoped would be a comfortable position, before allowing Commander Offee to position herself. She crossed her legs in front of him, leaning forward and resting herself against his arms as he wrapped them around her torso, suspending her in almost a bowing pose.

Rex held Commander Tano in a prone position, one arm supporting her head and shoulders, the other hooking under her knees. He knelt so as to bring the injured Jedi underneath the elder Padawan's outstretched hands. The light of the clones' headlamps illuminated the broken body. After a small amount of fussing over proper positioning, and removal of the crude bandages that had been hurriedly applied before, the small group fell silent, as Barriss put herself into some sort of trance.

Deck felt a similar sensation as what he felt earlier that day, when his Commander had also performed a healing trick on her younger counterpart. He had never actually been treated in this manner himself, though Commander Offee often did tend to at least a few of the injured after a battle - the medbay was still much more practical when the wounded were many.

He watched in wonder, as under her hands the wounded body seemed to come alive. Charred skin cracked, then fell away in flakes, with new, tender skin in its place. Wounds closed in on themselves, torn flesh weaving itself whole again. Slowly, the larger gashes followed, though some left their mark as darkened scars laced across the young skin.

Commander Tano's drawn features softened somewhat, the pained expression giving way to that of a peaceful sleep. Her breathing relaxed, and her pulse grew stronger.

Suddenly, Barriss gave a shuddering, muffled cry, and seemed to collapse in Deck's arms. Alarmed, he held his position, remembering her warning; however, after a moment of inactivity he bent his head to see what was the matter with his Commander.

She looked terrible.

Not unlike Commander Tano, after she'd rescued him from that fall. Her eyes were closed, her brown furrowed, and her jaw clenched. Perspiration beaded across her forehead, and he suspected it was from more than the nighttime heat. Her head was slouched forward, in what had to be an uncomfortable position. He checked her vitals - alive, but unconscious. She had passed out. He glanced up at the Captain.

Rex met his gaze, then nodded. "Looks like that's more than she could handle." He sighed. "She probably needs help too, after all that." He motioned to Deck. "Let her lay back for now - we gotta keep moving." The Captain rose slowly, adjusting his hold on the sleeping Jedi.

Deck followed suit, lifting Commander Offee's still form in his arms in a similar manner. He looked towards Rex again, wondering exactly where they'd go now.

The other clone switched off his lamp, and Deck did the same. They began scanning the horizon for telltale droid signatures. They were out there, but none close enough to get a lock on them - yet. Moving could just as easily bring them closer to enemy forces as it could away. There was no safe place to go.

"Let's find cover for now," Rex announced. "We'll keep watch and try to move out if any search units come too close."

"Yes sir," Deck responded. Using night vision, they began to search the area. After settling upon an outcrop that seemed reasonably hidden, they took positions under it. Deck had a sense of forbodding about the whole thing. They were in fact in real, imminent danger of discovery. The lack of nearby volcanic activity, while easier on the nerves, ensured that it was only a matter of time before they were located by recon units, or even field scanners. And without communication, being picked up was not likely to happen.

He wondered if their ship was even near the system. Maybe they'd given up already, and left them stranded on this Force-forsaken rock. With nothing to look forward to but being swallowed by volcanoes or blown to ground meat by droids. He himself was effectively unarmed. They couldn't hold back another droid party.

But it looked like they'd have to.

A blinking target indicator was displaying on the green backlit screen of his HUD.

"Captain, looks like we have guests."

"Copy that," Rex responded, gazing farther North. "I've got another squad inbound. They must have gotten to the ship." Rex turned around, laying Commander Tano down as far underneath the rocky shelter as he could. He turned to Deck as he drew his weapons. "Better lay her down, you'll be wanting both hands."

Deck nodded silently. He gently laid his unconscious Commander down in a similar spot, then faced the Captain. "Sorry sir, but I don't have any ammo." He winced, cursing himself for not grabbing an extra powerpack before leaving the transports.

Rex looked at him. Then after a quick glance at his own power levels, he tossed one of his pistols to him. "Fourteen percent," he warned. "Make it last."

It was a doomed effort from the start, and they both knew it. Two clones, two nearly empty blasters, against at least two enemy squads that would be joined by endless reinforcements once the battle began.

_If you could even call it a battle, _Deck thought grimly. More of a massacre. But this was their duty - to fight to the death to protect their superiors, all the while knowing that it would only delay the inevitable. Once they fell, the helpless Jedi would follow. Still, they would fight. It was what they were bred to do.

Deck didn't like it.

He never liked being forced to throw his life away, but this time it was different.

He turned around to look at the sleeping forms of the two young Jedi that had saved him, and had saved his brothers. The Jedi who represented to him the order that earlier today he had learned to despise and resent, then ignore, and now, almost admire, or at least feel empathy. They looked so peaceful, so... right.

He just wished that somehow, his sacrifice could keep them safe.

He turned to face the nearing enemy units. Rex moved forward, taking a covered position some ways beyond the outcrop. Deck followed. The squads were converging towards their location, so there was no doubt that they had been located. It was only a matter of time, anyway – their small group would be an easy catch on any lifeform scanner.

"They've set us up in a cross fire, sir," Deck spoke gravely.

Rex nodded. "Yeah, they must have tracked us from the wreckage. I'll take the North squad, you take the West." The Captain turned to face him, offering his arm in a traditional Mando handshake. "It's been an honor, brother."

Deck was slightly startled by the expression, but he returned it, solemnly. "You too, sir," he answered. Now he remembered the _other_ thing he didn't like about dying out here. _Rex. _There was still so much he wanted to ask him - the experienced Captain who had managed to awaken in him conflicting feelings about himself, his superiors, and his duty. A clone like him, and yet so different. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Rex. But it was not to be. They were both bound by duty, and duty was calling them away.

The two men held their brotherly greeting for a moment, before turning to face the incoming droids. Deck scanned the rows of enemy markers appearing on his HUD. _They're not taking any chances, this time, _he thought as tallied the signatures, built-in pattern matching providing him with an overview of the enemy force. A full company of SBDs, flanked by commando droids, and a pair of blasted droidekas not far behind. And that wasn't counting whatever units Rex had spotted. They'd be lucky to last five minutes under this combined barrage.

He looked at the worn DC-17 in his hand. He'd be lucky to knock out five of them before they were overrun.

It would have to do. He assumed a defensive position.

He took aim.

A loud, rumbling 'thud' echoed over the landscape – probably another enemy landing force, or some other unfriendly advance.

The droids continued their approach.

Almost in range.

Suddenly the sound of starcraft engines shrieked overhead. Thundering roars echoed past the two clones. Explosions. The sky erupted in laser fire.

Blue laser fire.

A flash from above.

The sparkling, double-dagger outline of a Republic Star Destroyer, in atmosphere.

The approaching droid companies directed their red bolts skyward to face the new threat. The blackness was torn with bright streaks of red, blue, and green. As the brilliant light show nearly blinded them, they could make out the familiar profiles of Y-Wing bombers. Dazzling white explosions erupted in the distance, shattering approaching droid columns far beyond the range of their HUDs.

Deck was certain any minute they'd be blown away as well by the storm of friendly fire. Yet the bolts and bombs seemed to only come as close as the nearest droid squads, moving farther and farther away as the enemy formations were shattered ahead of the attack.

Then a familiar growl began to drown out the wail of blaster fire. Floodlights lit up their position, as three 41st LAATi's landed between them and the battle ground. Several figures leaped from the craft and broke into a run towards the two clones.

"Rex! Is that you?"

Flanked by several of his elite ARC troopers, stood the familiar green and white armored figure of Commander Gree.

"Copy that, Commander," Rex answered, standing from his position. "That was quite an entrance you made there."

The Commander shouted orders, "Lance! Stag! Cover fire at four and seven! Casey! Trio!" He pointed towards several figures approaching from another Laarty, "Get your men over here!" Troopers spread out and opened fire on the droid lines beyond the gunships, while medics scrambled to prepare stretchers and equipment. The landscape flickered and sparkled with the bolts of laser fire and flashes of proton charges. Overhead the glow of sublight engines trailed the fighters as they strafed the Separatist columns, now largely reduced to a flaming field of wreckage, though due to sheer numbers the enemy fire was still very much present. Deck could envision few things more spectacular - and deadly - than a nighttime firefight.

Gree turned back to the Captain. "Commander Offee?" he asked, warily.

Rex motioned towards their hideout. "Both Commanders are alright, but in need of medical attention."

"_Both_?" Gree's voice betrayed shock. Rex had already begun running towards the outcrop.

Deck watched him run, then turned to his clone Commander. "Copy that," he answered, with a slight grin under his helmet, before turning to follow the Captain.

"Sarge! You alright?"

Deck turned back again to see a medic running up behind him. "Haven't felt _this_ good in a long time, Trio" he responded, giving his squadmate a slap on the back. The medic moved to remove his helmet. "No, really, Trio, I'm fine – Commander Offee needs attention, not me." He motioned towards the two Jedi, and led the medics to the outcrop.

Rex and Casey were already lifting Commander Tano onto a repulsor stretcher, and Trio followed suit with Commander Offee. The two Jedi were surrounded by the clone medics, who applied light sedative and pain relievers before moving them towards the gunships.

Deck and Rex found themselves surrounded by eager medics and troopers, reminding Deck just why he didn't like big crowds. Commander Gree called off some of the group, and the two exhausted soldiers made their way to a waiting transport alongside their clone Commander.

"Say your goodbyes, men! We're leaving!" Gree shouted over the combat channel. The troopers fell back to the gunships, still returning fire at the remaining enemy units. Rex and Deck followed the Commander onto the lead Larty, which at Gree's signal left the surface and roared it's way towards the waiting warship.

Deck peered down through the slotted doors as the red, _hot_ lava fountains and rivers grew smaller, and then turning to see the comforting black hulk of the _Liberator,_ docking lights framing its hull like some monstrous black crystal, began to fill the sky.

Aboard a nearby gunship were his two Jedi Commanders; exhausted and battered, but safe.

They were going home.

"Commander, how did you find us?" Rex vocalized question that was burning a hole in Deck's brain.

The Commander finished tapping something into a datapad before answering. "I got a one-way evac lock on Commander Offee before we left the system. Once we hit atmo we made a lifeform scan and directed the air units to your position." Gree turned to his comm. "Captain, turn out the lights – recall all units. We've got the cargo."

The comm crackled back. "Yes sir! Good hunting!"

The _Liberator's_ twinkling form disappeared as the docking lights were extinguished, and the roar of fighters began to grow closer as the Republic forces made for home. The battered remnants of the droid army sent a feeble volley of red blaster fire harmlessly through the night sky. Deck smiled.

Rex turned back to Gree, "You jumped to _atmo_?" he asked, almost incredulously.

Commander Gree's voice betrayed a smirk. "You thought only the 501st could pull off a good stunt?"

Rex punched the Commander in the shoulder. "Now _that_'s a move even General Skywalker would be proud of."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.<strong>

**Author's Note: Never written a Jedi healing scene - I'd appreciate any comments on that. Please review!**


	24. Forged by Fire

**Chapter 24 **

**Forged by Fire **

* * *

><p>Ahsoka opened her eyes, glancing left, then right. <em>White. Everything is white. <em>She yawned, and blinked. _Medbay. _Well, that's where she was, apparently. That told her at least that she wasn't dead – at least, she didn't think the dead awoke in a medbay.

She frowned, noticing a new scar on her right arm. _What happened? _The last thing she remembered was red, lava, and heat. _Mustafar. The mission. Ventress. _It all began to come back to her, slowly – dimly she recognized the after effects of a sedative. As her memory returned she grew puzzled – how did she get from roasting over a lava flow to a shipboard medbay? Vaguely she recalled being carried... but who? How?

_Well, hopefully someone can fill me in on all the fun I missed. _She stretched her arms out, letting another sigh escape her lips. She turned her head to her right. "Barriss?"

Her fellow Padawan was in the bed next to her, sitting up, apparently quite wrapped in whatever she was tapping into her old datapad. At Ahsoka's question she started, turning to face the young Togruta. "Ahsoka? You're awake!" A strange combination of joy, worry, and something she couldn't recognize was written over the older girl's face. She replaced the pad, then glanced around the room, as if wary of something, before slipping out from under her sheets. She approached and knelt beside Ahsoka's bed. "Are you well?"

"Better than I was when I last remembered," Ahsoka answered wryly. She smiled a little tiredly, then furrowed her brow again. "We really need to stop ending up in the medbay every time we go on a mission together."

Barriss smiled just barely at her joke, but Ahsoka could see something was troubling her. She raised her eyebrows questioningly, before it hit her.

Suddenly she felt a little uneasy, too.

She sighed. _And I thought we had all the hard stuff figured out when we started this mission. _Well, she might as well face up to it now, rather than let it simmer between them for who knows how long till they had another chance to talk privately. She just wondered how to do it. _I wish Master Kenobi could teach me some of his negotiating tricks. _Her own Master was rather indelicate when it came to dealing with sensitive situations with words, often resorting to his lightsaber much sooner than planned. Ahsoka naturally inherited this lack of subtlety, and it wasn't helping her now. Somehow offering to settle the issue with a sparring session didn't sound right.

She knew that Barriss would likely feel guilty over leaving her, and she needed to set her at ease right away. _But how? How can I make her believe me? _Barriss seemed to be also at a loss for words, despite her initiative in approaching her bed.

_Well, what do _I_ think about_ _it? _Ahsoka recalled what she had believed would be her last thoughts while drifting down the lava flow. _She left me, but only because she knew it was the right thing to do. _She remembered the hurt of being left behind by her friend, and her determination that she would not regret the decisions that had brought that hurt on her. She remembered Barriss as her friend, who would still do what was right, no matter what.

"Thank you, Barriss."

Barriss nearly gasped at the sudden thanks - Ahsoka herself was a bit startled as she heard herself speak up. The young Mirialan calmed herself quickly, before responding. "For what, Ahsoka?"

_Uh... this is awkward. _She hadn't meant to say it _that _way. Thanks for what? For being left to die? Sure, she didn't hold it against her fellow Padawan, but that didn't mean it was something she had to like, or express gratitude for. For rescuing her? That was a bit lame, not at all what she was trying to say, and besides, she really had no clue _who_ had rescued her.

_Well, come on girl. You started this, might as well go for broke. _"I... uh...," she trailed off, trying to gather her thoughts into serving more coherent. Suddenly she knew what she needed to say. "On Mustafar, the mission. Thank you for doing what was right, even though it was hard." _Hard for you or hard for me? I guess it was probably even._

Barriss lowered her head, avoiding eye contact for a moment, obviously fighting to control herself. Finally she looked back at Ahsoka, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka." She shuddered, and added, "I wish it was different."

Ahsoka tried to smile reassuringly, although the weight of what had happened was heavy on her as well. "Well, we can't change that, can we?" she tried to joke. Giving up on lightening the mood, she said seriously, "Please don't feel bad, Barriss, you did what was right. I don't hold it against you."

Barriss raised an eyebrow, despite her pained expression. "How do you know what I did?" she questioned, honestly.

Ahsoka suddenly felt a little stupid. She didn't actually know _anything_ for sure after she jumped at Ventress. She was still going on an imaginary scenario. "Well, the harpy told me... Ventress, I mean," noticing Barriss's puzzled look at the strange nickname. "She said that the team had been trapped. I figured you must have gone to help them..." She suddenly felt apprehension. She certainly _hoped _that was why Barriss had left her, but she really had no idea. "Is that what happened?" she asked, almost warily.

Barriss sighed. "Yes," she answered, simply. "There were no hostages, just a decoy. It was a trap."

Ahsoka felt a strange relief at that knowledge, noting the irony that such a disturbing development made her feel so much better. "Were you able to help them?" she asked, with some trepidation.

Barriss nodded. "Yes, I was."

"Well, that's good... Barriss?"

The older Padawan seemed to be overcome with something like regret, but not the kind Ahsoka expected. "Please, Barriss, I mean it. I don't blame you for anything; you did what you had to do."

"It's not that, Ahsoka," Barriss responded, rubbing her eyes. "There's more. Too much more."

Ahsoka found herself curious, despite the gravity of the mood. "What happened?"

Barriss struggled to calm herself, glancing around to room as if to check for any other occupants. She leaned forward, her eyes threatening to overflow with tears. "Far too much, Ahsoka."

* * *

><p>Deck sat at his customary spot in the far corner of the mess hall. The reunion with his squad mates had been good, if somber. Three good men from their squad didn't make it back, though considering what they had faced their loses were fairly low. Still, losing them was hard on the 112th - the guys had trained and fought together since the first battle of Geonosis - it would be a long time before anyone else could really take their buddies' place.<p>

Still, the mission was over, and was a mixed success. Deck wondered just what they had managed to get from the station - hopefully it would be something good. He'd never know, in fact even his officers might never know for sure; the Republic Intelligence Agency was notoriously possessive of intel.

But those thoughts didn't hold his attention for long. No, he had other things to mull over now.

Other, more important things.

There was the Jedi. He shook his head, revisiting his strange, short mental journey, from mere distaste, to resentment and revulsion, then confusion, and finally, respect and admiration. And a strange sense of camaraderie - not unlike what he had felt in the presence of Commander Tano - combined with a feeling that he 'understood' the Jedi, even though their ways still baffled him to no end.

But there was something else, even more unsettling then his attitude towards one branch of his superiors. One that hit much closer to home. One that almost disturbed him, leaving him with the feeling that, should he understand it fully, his life could be irrevocably changed.

Did he want it to?

It looked like he was about to get his chance to find out.

"Hey Deck! You look better!"

Deck looked up from his mug to see the familiar face of Captain Rex approaching, carrying his own cup of caf. "Captain," he acknowledged, with a nod.

Rex took a seat across from him, taking a sip from his mug before setting it down. "Kriff. Is there some reg that the caf has to be scorched every morning?" he asked in an irritable tone, though Deck could tell he was just trying to lighten the mood.

He shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I never read the regs for the galley - maybe they throw in a helping of ash in the brew. Vitamins, maybe."

Rex smirked. "You don't say." His eyebrows raised as he glanced at Deck's mug. "What are you drinking?"

Deck held back a sheepish look. Clearing his throat, he answered matter-of-factly, "Ice water, sir."

Rex still looked puzzled. "No caf? I thought you liked this stuff."

Deck rolled his eyes. Looked like he would be telling it one way or another. "I guess I've had enough hot liquid for one mission," he muttered, spinning the mug between his fingers.

Rex blinked, then grinned, a low chuckle escaping his upturned lips. "Well, that little rock is certainly no good for thermophobia, is it?"

"No sir," Deck responded, not exactly wanting to continue this discussion.

The Captain noted his discomfort. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Deck looked up in surprise. "No sir, nothing's wrong." _Well, not that everything's right either._

"Don't give me that, Deck, I can tell you're bothered by something." Rex lowered his voice, though the mess hall was mostly deserted. "You're thinking about something."

Deck's first inclination was to retort something about thinking being something the 501st should do more of, or some similar sentiment. But that didn't seem appropriate given Rex's somber tone, and to be honest, Deck didn't feel like joking either. "Yeah, I guess I am," he answered, slowly.

Rex nodded, taking another drink, wincing as he did so. "Well, I'm going up to the medbay, to see how Commander Tano's doing. Want to come along?" He stood from his seat.

Deck frowned – visiting a commanding officer in the medbay was certainly an unorthodox practice, and he didn't think he could even get in if he tried. Then again, Rex was an officer as well, and probably could weasel his way through. He couldn't think of a reason why he'd want to come along, other than to stick around the Captain during their possibly last few days together.

Rex eyed his hesitation amusedly, "Well?"

Deck felt an urge to ask 'Why?' - it seemed a strange idea, even if it wasn't necessarily impossible. His face must have given away his question, because Rex spoke up again, "Come on Deck, the four of us just went through the fire together, almost literally, and only barely survived at all – surely you like to hang out with your comrades after a hard battle?" He smirked, "Or is aftermath socialization an 'improper' activity?"

_Okay, he wins. I can't let him off with _that_. _Deck still felt weird about the idea – sure he'd experienced the 'reunion' feeling with his brothers after surviving a hard mission. But that's the point – _brothers. _Not your Commanders. Not Jedi. But he couldn't think of a reason not to, so he nodded, and stood. "Depends on how 'improper' a 501st Captain makes it," he shot back, returning the smirk.

Rex grinned, and the two troopers began to make their way to the exit. When they entered the turbolift, Rex leaned in closer, "Deck, when you're ready to talk about it, I'm ready to listen."

Deck looked at him, startled. _Does he even know what _it _is? _Rex spoke no further, turning his attention to the level indicator. Deck simply stared at where Rex's face had been.

Did he want to talk about it?

Did _he _even know what "it" was?

Would Rex even want to discuss it?

The ping of the turblift bell broke his thoughts, and he noted with some displeasure that he hadn't really "thought" of anything in particular. The doors slid open, revealing the medbay admission desk. Rex stepped out, heading towards the desk. Deck hesitated a moment.

He _did_ want to talk about it.

And he would.

He followed the Captain.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka sat, stunned.<p>

_I missed a lot more than I wanted to know about._

Barriss had, with great effort, choked out the entire story of what had happened after the station rescue. How Rex was able to track her commlink. _Nice to know that bit of metal was good for something, finally. _How Barriss, Rex, and another trooper fought of a scouting squad of droids. _Wish I was there for that. _How Ventress returned, to finish off the remaining Jedi. _Should have know the harpy would be back. _How Rex and Deck left to rescue her.

Then the hard part.

The part she didn't really want to know. That she didn't want to believe.

With shame and regret written over her face, Barriss told her of her own fall. She told her how she had given in to her anger and hate, and how she had nearly doomed them all in her passion.

Barriss had given in to the Dark Side.

That was simply too much to take in. Barriss was _good, _she was _brave. _She was a better Jedi than Ahsoka, in so many ways. It wasn't unheard of for a Jedi to use the Dark Side, in moments of passion, or intense hurt. Ahsoka knew as well as any that it was a constant struggle for a Jedi to remain true to their principles, and in fact very few Jedi truly followed every rule, despite the warnings that such behavior would allow dark feelings to creep in more easily.

But this was Barriss! She was a model Jedi in every way, as far as Ahsoka was concerned. She was so good, so kind, so forgiving – how could someone like her even come _close _to using the Dark Side?

And if _Barriss _could, then what did that mean for her? For her Master? For those Jedi who didn't follow every rule and guideline laid down by the Order?

How could someone like Barriss, who followed every rule to a fault, ever...

_Oh..._

Maybe not _every_ rule.

_This is getting _really_ awkward._

Barriss was her friend. But Ahsoka now remembered what Barriss had told her, when this mission was starting.. _"Always, Ahsoka. You will always be my... best friend."_

_Attachment._

Barriss was attached to _her._ Like she was to Barriss.

The realization hit her like a ton of duracrete. Did that mean _she _was responsible for Barriss's fall? Was their friendship weakening both of them, making them both vulnerable to evil feelings? Ahsoka had thought she had this all settled in her mind at least. Obviously it wasn't so clear to Barriss, and it wasn't so clear to Ahsoka anymore, either.

_Attachment._

Why did it always come down to that rule? That one rule, that seemed so small, so easy to ignore. Was it far more important than her Master ever told her? Was attachment the path to the Dark Side?

It seemed to have been so for Barriss.

_She'll probably never want to be my friend, after this. _And as much as it hurt, Ahsoka wondered if she wanted to be, either. Was her friendship worth the pain that she had endured back on Mustafar? The pain of being let go? Absolutely. But was it worth risking your own heart? Risk losing oneself to the Dark Side? Master Yoda had warned of this, and that once one started on the path to the Dark Side, it would always control you - "forever will it dominate your destiny," the old Jedi said.

_That_ was too much. Even for friendship. Ahsoka didn't believe _she _could pay that price, and she certainly couldn't ask Barriss too.

She looked at Barriss. Their eyes met, and Ahsoka knew they were both thinking the same thing. That as much as it pained both of them, for the greater good, for their _own_ good, this sweet thing between them must die.

_But why? _How could something that felt so right, so perfect, be so wrong? The Dark Side was supposed to be feelings of worry, fear, anger, and hate. Evil feelings. You could feel that they were wrong, even if you didn't already know it in your head. But affection? Trust? Could the feelings of friendship really be evil?

They couldn't be, but obviously they were, and Barriss was living proof.

_Or is she?_

Again, a thought struck her.

Again, she felt trepidation, but she had to ask Barriss. It might be all wrong, it might not save their friendship, but she had to ask. She had to know.

"Barriss, I have a question," she began, nervously.

Barriss raised her eyebrows expectantly, but didn't answer.

"It's kinda hard to say... but... I mean, when... oh!" she pounded her fists in frustration. Finally she blurted out, rather indelicately, "What made you come back?" She couldn't bring herself to elaborate on what she meant - it was too hard to even say, and Barriss would certainly get it without the extra words.

She did. Her face fell again, and she bit her lip, recalling those fateful moments, moments she would no doubt rather forget. Still avoiding Ahsoka's gaze, she answered quietly, "Ventress asked me what you would have thought if you could see me like that." She cautiously raised her eyes to meet Ahsoka's. "I couldn't bear the thought; that I had betrayed you."

Ahsoka felt a strange combination of relief, joy, and distaste - the latter due to the knowledge that she apparently was indebted, in a strange way, to Ventress. _I guess I'll have to thank the harpy next time we meet. _Her eyes brightened hopefully, as she held Barriss's gaze.

Barriss responded slowly to her own words, as a realization settled over both of them.

Their 'attachment', or friendship, or whatever one wished to call it, had in fact saved _both_ of them. One from death, one from darkness. It had brought them both pain, hurt, and sorrow. It had also brought joy, hope, and life. It was costly, but surely it was worth it.

A small smile formed across Barriss's lips, and for the first time since their separation, they were in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"Commander Tano, Captain Rex and Sergeant Deck are here as you requested."<p>

Both Jedi looked at each other in confusion, and Barriss opened her mouth to inquire who told them they had been requested when Rex walked in, helmet under his arm, and stood at attention at the foot of Ahsoka's bed. "Sir?"

Ahsoka's reaction went from bewilderment, to understanding, then to a playful glare. "Okay Rex, what did you tell them this time?"

Rex held his salute, and Ahsoka was tempted to call his bluff and leave him standing there, but thought better of it. "At ease, Rex." She crossed her arms, giving him a wry grin. "Somehow I don't think I needed to tell you that."

Rex relaxed his posture and grinned. "Sorry, sir. Just wanted to check on you with minimal, ah, complications." He eyed the door the clerk had exited. "Deck, get over here."

The Sergeant walked in, glancing side to side nervously, obviously not sure of his welcome. Ahsoka's eyes widened as she recognized the trooper. "Deck, right?" she asked.

Deck froze, then answered stiffly. "Yes sir."

She grinned at him. "You were the one who tried to take a lava bath, huh?" she teased.

"Yes s – I mean, uh..." Deck obviously was unsure how to handle a joking Commander.

Ahsoka pretended not to notice his discomfort. "Well, just so you know, it feels about as bad as it looks – I wouldn't try it if I were you," she spoke with mock seriousness.

"Yes sir," Deck responded, involuntarily.

Rex watched the exchange with amusement, before turning to Ahsoka. "Sergeant Deck was invaluable to our rescue attempt, sir," he shifted his position to face both Padawans. "I don't think any of us would be here without him."

At this Barriss nodded. "I know, Captain. His bravery has been dully noted, and I will be bringing it to the attention of the Council."

Deck almost started at that revelation. He quickly regained his composure, and after a moments hesitation, probably unsure of whether or not it was appropriate to answer such a statement, responded. "Thank you, sir."

Barriss smiled at him, sitting back on her bed. "Thank you, Sergeant. You went far beyond the call of duty yesterday, and Ahsoka and I are grateful for it."

Ahsoka nodded. "For the 41st, you were pretty good, I'd say," she rolled her eyes, before shooting a teasing smile at him.

Rex smirked at Deck, before leaning over Ahsoka's bed. "Doing better, sir?"

"Thanks to you guys, yeah, I'd say so." She winced as she shifted to sit upright. "But I sure wouldn't mind a trip to Hoth about now." She stretched, before continuing. "Thanks for getting me out of there, Rex." She gave him a meaningful smile.

Rex returned the smile. "It was nothing, kid. Just try not to fall over any more cliffs."

Ahsoka glared at him, then with another eye roll, retorted. "Okay, old boy. You just try to keep that baldy off your guys' backs next time."

Rex chuckled, before standing upright. "Well, get well, sir. I'll see you around."

"Sure will, Rex. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Rex nodded to Deck, and the two clones made their way to the exit, Rex leading the way. Deck reached the doorway, he couldn't help overheard Commander Tano ask a question of her fellow Jedi.<p>

"Hey Barriss, do you still have my... uh..." she trailed off, as though embarrassed.

Certain he was about to be intruding on some feminine issue he wanted no part in, he hurried to make his exit, when a startled cry from Commander Offee froze him in his tracks.

"Oh, Ahsoka, I... I," she broke off.

_Come on idiot! Get out of here before they see you! _Despite himself, he hung back for another second.

"Your Padawan braid," Commander Offee said, painfully, "I lost it."

She continued talking, but Deck didn't hear the rest. _Padawan braid? What's that? And how could you lose someone else's braid?_ His brow furrowed farther. Commander Tano didn't even have hair. This didn't make a lot of sense. _Unless... it's a different kind of 'braid'..._

He hurried from the medbay, not even looking for Rex as he made his way to the trooper's barracks. He quickly located his locker, swiping his passkey and reaching for his utility belt. Removing the main pouch, he poured the contents into his right palm. He had collected these at the cliff edge where Commander Tano had fallen, and had forgotten them till now. A few bits of metal, a shred of leather, and a strange, beaded string. _Nothing you could call a 'braid', but maybe. _He replaced the pouch and belt, slid the locker shut, and hurried back to the turbolift to the medbay.

He rushed past the startled clerk, who must have recognized him as he made to move to stop him. Reaching their door he hesitated, unsure of his next move. _This is a lot easier with Rex. _He looked at the strange beaded line in his hand. _What if this isn't it? _That would be awkward, but no one could fault him for trying. Gathering his nerve, he pushed the door control.

As it slid open, he stepped into the doorway. "Commander Offee, sir?" he called hesitantly.

She was still sitting on her bed, facing her fellow Jedi, her back to him. On hearing his voice she started slightly, turning her head to look at him. "Sergeant?" she responded. "Is something wrong?"

"No sir," he answered hastily. "I, uh..." he cleared his throat. "May I have a word, Commander?"

She looked puzzled, glancing at Commander Tano as if for confirmation. The younger girl merely shrugged. Commander Offee then nodded to Deck, standing and following him into the corridor.

As the door slid shut, she turned to face him. "What is it, Sergeant?"

Deck swallowed, then answered carefully. "I found something while we were tracking Commander Tano. I wonder if it might be of interest?" He held out his open hand, the beaded string lying across his palm.

She gasped, clutching her heart. "What?.. where did... how did.." She seemed overcome.

_Please don't faint on me again, Commander. _

He opened his mouth to answer her questions, but suddenly she calmed herself, and raised her hand to silence him. "No matter, thank you, Sergeant, for bringing it to my attention. Come," she motioned to the door. "You should give it to Commander Tano now."

Deck frowned. _I don't even know what it is, or what it's for. _And from the conversation he had overheard, she seemed to expect her fellow Jedi to have it. "With all due respect, sir, isn't this your responsibility?"

She gave him a sad smile. "Yes, Sergeant. It was. But I failed." She sighed. "You have helped to right my wrong, and it is only right that you give it to her." She opened the door. "Come", she prompted, as she stepped inside. Deck followed, reluctantly.

"Ahsoka," Commander Offee called as they entered. "Sergeant Deck has something for you."

Commander Tano was still sitting up in her bed. "Hey Deck," she said brightly. "Whatcha got me? I hope it's something cold." She ran her hand over her forehead as she feigned a look of exhaustion.

Deck grimaced, deciding against returning the joke, instead holding out his hand towards her. "Commander Offee tells me this is your property, sir."

Her teasing look fled as she gaped first at the beaded string in his hand, then at him; after a couple of times, she stuttered a little, "How... where did you find it?" she asked, obviously surprised to see it.

Deck shrugged. "Laying on the ground sir."

Her mouth closed as her face took on a look of exasperation. 'Yeah, yeah, there you go again, calling me careless."

Alarmed, Deck hurriedly responded. "No sir! I-"

"Relax, Deck!" she interrupted, her eyebrows quirked in amusement. "I'm just teasing." She grinned at him. "Thanks so much, really." Then another mischievous glint shone in her eye. She lowered her head, looking up at him through batted eyelashes. "Go ahead," she spoke in a low tone. "Put it on me."

"Ahsoka!"

A strange but intense combination of bewilderment, confusion and helplessness came over Deck, and the young Jedi doubled over in laughter. Commander Offee's face displayed disbelief and exasperation, which was a comforting sight for Deck – at least he wasn't the only one to find this behavior unorthodox.

Finally controlling her laughter, Commander Tano looked up at him again. "Sorry Deck, but your _face,_" she stifled another giggle. "I'm sorry, never mind. Thanks Deck, really," she spoke a little more honestly. She plucked the braid from his hand, and reached behind her head. After a moment of fiddling, she brought her hands back in front of her and shook her head; the beaded string swung loosely side to side. She gave a contented sigh. "That's better. Master would kill me all over again if he found out I'd lost that too." She looked up at Deck. "Thanks so much, Deck. I really appreciate this." She smiled at him.

Deck returned the smile, carefully. "No problem sir. Take care of yourself," the latter words came impulsively.

Commander Tano looked like she was about to crack another joke, but a warning glance from her fellow Commander apparently convinced her otherwise. "You too, Deck. I'll see you 'round."

"Yes sir." Deck turned to leave the room. As he left he heard the familiar giggling again, as well as the stern tones of Commander Offee. But he didn't stick around this time. He had other, more important things to deal with at the moment.

* * *

><p>It took him a while, but Deck finally tracked Captain Rex down in the mess hall yet again. He had checked the spare officer's quarters, the training rooms, and any other places he figured Rex would frequent – Rex being without a pager as he was from a different unit. But now he had found him, sitting at another table, but still relatively secluded. Deck liked that; he didn't plan on telling any secrets, but he didn't want to lose his chance to speak with the Captain one on one, for one more time.<p>

"Deck," Rex called, recognizing his approach. "Everything alright?"

"Yes sir," Deck responded, picking a seat across from him. "Just running an errand."

Rex nodded. "Well, what's next for you and the 41st?"

Deck frowned. This wasn't what he wanted to talk about. "Don't know sir, I imagine we'll be deployed again before long."

"The war certainly doesn't wait," Rex agreed, staring at his cup.

Deck gave a quick nod, hoping to wind that discussion down. "Captain, I have a question," he began.

Rex's eyebrows arched. "Do you? I might have an answer," he answered, with a grin.

_I hope so. _"Yes, I was... I mean, you... ah," he furrowed his brow even more. _What _is _my question? _This was getting really awkward, really quickly. He tried to mentally take a step back. "Captain, I mean no disrespect, but..." he paused, then finished quickly. "You're different." _Idiot! What sort of a question is that? What does different mean? _

Rex's eyes fell to his mug again, and he stayed silent for a moment. Deck's apprehension grew, both from Rex's reaction and his own inability to come up with a better way to ask the question that was bothering him. Finally Rex spoke up. "Yeah, I guess I am different."

Deck could tell that he and Rex were on the same track, even if he didn't know what that "track" actually was. Rex spoke again. "But that's not really a question, Deck..." he trailed off, prodding him to continue.

Deck took a deep breath, trying to gather his courage. Finally he almost blurted it out. "What was it?" _Another _brilliant _question, soldier. He can't possibly know what you mean this time! _

But to his surprise, Rex seemed to know exactly what he meant. His expression grew thoughtful, and after a short moment, he tilted his head, looking Deck straight in the eye. "Can I trust you?"

Deck was taken aback. "Sir? I mean, of course, I - "

"Not as 'sir', Deck. I'm not talking about trusting you as a soldier, or even a brother. Can I trust _you_, as an _individual_?"

_Individual. _Not a word Deck ever thought of when it came to clones. His identity was always wrapped in what he was bred to be – his purpose and destiny were decided for him. Now he was being asked to act as though none of that were true, the he really had a choice beyond those that were made for him every day. Could he do it? Did he want to?

_Yes, I do. _"Yes, Rex. You..." he paused, "You can trust me." He meant it, even if it wasn't sure yet what it meant.

Rex nodded. He fingered his chin, then spoke almost as if to himself, "Experience outranks everything."

"Sir?"

Rex gave a slight smile, then, taking a glance around the mostly empty hall, leaned forward. "Some time ago, I was in a scouting party on Saleucami."

Deck listened in rapt attention, as Rex, apparently for the first time ever, told him what made the Captain different.

He would never be the same.

* * *

><p>The two Padawans sat in silence for a while. Ahsoka fingered her braid idly, while Barriss folded and unfolded her hands, alternately spreading them over her knees or clasping them together.<p>

Finally Ahsoka couldn't bear the waiting. _Problem is, what do I say? _She felt that she and Barriss had reached a mutual conclusion, but she wasn't sure how to broach that subject, painful as it was.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to Barriss. "So, are we still friends?"

Barriss didn't look up for a moment, but closed her eyes, as though straining to see something. After a moment she looked up, and met Ahsoka's gaze.

So much had gone between them. They had learned the pain and hurt that friendship could bring both of them. They were still Jedi, and they still would follow their principles, no matter what the cost to either of them.

But it was a cost they both were willing to pay. For everything they had endured and more, was worth the simple joy and light that each could bring to the other. To know someone who cared. To know some who would feel for their pain, even making it their own. To know that, when one of them had gone on, the other would miss them.

And even should one be drawn by the ever present call for power and gain by evil means, both knew the other would be there to call them back, whether in person or in memory.

It was worth it.

Barriss smiled. She again approached Ahsoka's bed, and pulled them together into each others arms.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>They would both be called away, as duty took each of them to distant and dangerous places. They would both be forced to face the coming dark times, as the evil they didn't even suspect existed slowly rose to swallow them and everything they held dear. They would both feel the pain of betrayal, of loss, and of despair. The galaxy would indeed grow dark. And dawn was yet far away.<p>

Yet through that encroaching darkness, they would remain a light, to each other, and to others. Though separated by distance and time, the fire in each of their hearts would remain strong, and alive.

_Fire. _It is a dangerous thing, and a wonderful thing. It consumes, can bring intense pain and hurt, and can grow with uncontrollable passion if not cared for.

And yet, it can warm, comfort, and bring light to those that walk in darkness, calling those lost back home. It can bring simple pleasure, amidst pain.

Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee would strive to be the latter, as they made their way through the treacherous future. Their friendship was forged by fire, and tested by fire. It would endure, even after they separated for the last time. And it would bring light, and warmth, to themselves, to each other, and to those whom they could touch during the dark times.

They were Jedi, bound by a common duty.

They were comrades, fighting for a common cause.

They were friends.

They were sisters.

Of flame.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. <strong>

**Author's Note: Sigh, this is the end, guys. I tried to tie all the loose ends together here, but I may have missed something – believe it or not I never had an outline for this story – just some ideas, a setting, and an iPhone with a nifty writing app. **

**I hope my rambling at the end came across as at least mildly satisfying – it was meant to summarize the various trains of thought these two have been through.**

**As for Deck/Rex, I hope everyone knows what Rex is telling him, yes? If not, I may need to tweak that line to make it more clear. **

**While I'm satisfied with this chapter as an ending, I'm open to writing an 'bonus' chapter/epilogue if there's enough interest. I'm thinking of something when our heroes reach Coruscant, are reunited with the Jedi Council, their masters, maybe some lighthearted Rex/Ahsoka (actually, definitely that), and some Anakin/Ahsoka banter. Just loose ideas, and it might be a while before I have anything. But if you're interested, say so! Please review!**

**And finally, thanks to my wonderful reviewers, again. Queen, laloga, shakespeareaddict, serendipityAYE, Fox Scarlen, and everybody else who has left words of encouragement! I know I'm leaving people out. Tell you what, convince me to write the extra chapter, and I'll thank every single one of you then. Deal?**

**Thank you all so much!**


	25. Epilogue, Part 1

**Epilogue **

**Part One **

* * *

><p>Barriss leaned against a pillar outside the Council Room, letting her hands lightly caress the cool stone. She finally had a moment to breathe, after enduring an intense debriefing session with Republic Intelligence, followed by an equally taxing meeting with the Jedi Council. She had been hurriedly filing reports and approving data transfers all morning, and had not even had time to sleep or have a meal since arriving at Coruscant last night.<p>

It was all part of the normal rigmarole that followed any mission, and it wasn't new to her in any way – she had often handled these more mundane tasks for her Master after a mission. It was not in her to complain, but she had to admit it was a taxing experience, with little reward.

The soft tapping sound of boots on the polished floor alerted her to Master Undulli's approach. Barriss quickly stood and turned to face her Master, bowing respectfully as the elder Jedi stepped up to her. "Padawan," Luminara spoke with a smile. "You look weary."

Barriss nodded. "Yes Master. It's been a trying past several days."

"Indeed." Luminara motioned for Barriss to come with her, and the younger Jedi quickly fell in step with her Master. "You did well, Barriss," she spoke softly, still looking ahead of her.

"Thank you, Master. But Ahsoka really deserves as much credit or more than I."

The Master smiled again. "That is most noble of you, Padawan. I'm sure both of you would say the same of the other. Come," she motioned towards a nearby turbolift. "I will get you some dinner in our room."

"Thank you Master."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka had to resist rolling her eyes as she heard her Master's footsteps echo down the hallway. He was running, of course. <em>Come on, Skyguy – I'm just standing here. No need to chase me. <em>

"Ahsoka!" Anakin's voice was just a little more urgent than necessary.

"Yes, Master?" she answered sweetly.

Anakin stood in front of his Padawan, a little out of breath. "I can't believe the Council let you go on that mission." He shook his head. "Mustafar is dangerous, that's no place for someone like you."

He was about to say more when Ahsoka cut him off. "Master, you took me there in the first place; this wasn't much worse than that."

"Wasn't much _worse_?" Anakin responded incredulously. "Ahsoka, you fell into a lava flow! You were almost burned alive!"

_I guess the big bacta patch over my stomach doesn't help my point. _"But I brought along a brave Captain to look out for me," Ahsoka retorted, a little too smugly, crossing her arms to try to conceal the large bandage. She knew her Master was quite fond of Rex, and the Captain was one of the few people to whom he would entrust his Padawan. "See? I know when I need a little help, I'm not _that_ 'arrogant'," she lowered her tone at the last word, in a very unsuccessful attempt to mimic her Master's voice.

Anakin seemed oblivious to the attempt, and continued. "Ahsoka you can't count on there always being someone around to rescue you. Some places are just too dangerous for someone your age. Ventress-"

"She crashed the party!" Ahsoka interrupted, a little annoyed. "Nobody knew she was going to be there - I can't just hide out because the harpy might pop out somewhere!"

"But it was _your _idea to lead that squad! That could have been suicide!"

"Somebody had to do it! I did what needed to be done, just like you always do!"

Anakin was growing more frustrated. "Snips, I'm a Knight, and I'm your Master, and I just don't want you getting _killed_ out there!"

"Well, _Master_, I'm more likely to die riding a starship with you than anywhere else!"

"I'm not _that_ bad!"

The banter had at this point risen in volume enough to attract a few glances from others in the vicinity, some exasperated, others amused. Several Council members were passing by on the other side of the hall. Obi-Wan Kenobi had been quietly conversing with Master Mace Windu when he noticed the bickering pair, and he subtly approached them, his Koran colleague pausing as well.

Anakin patience was wearing thin. "Snips, I left you here to continue your study - I can't have you disappearing on dangerous missions every time I go."

"But the _Council_ decided it was okay!" Ahsoka responded, growing more excited. "I didn't even say anything! Ask Master Kenobi," she motioned behind Anakin, who started as his former Master laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You've taught her well, I see," Obi-Wan commented amusedly

"Obi-Wan," Anakin recognized his fellow Knight with a frown. "Why did you go along with this?"

"We received a recommendation from a trusted source," the bearded Master replied. "In truth, had I known that sweetheart Ventress was going to be present I might have gone myself, but it was not to be." He stepped abreast of his former Padawan. "But for all that, you did do a most excellent job, Ahsoka." He smiled kindly.

Ahsoka felt herself beaming at the compliment, then freezing over rather awkwardly, trying to assume a more contrite 'humble padawan' pose as the stern faced Master Windu drew near their little circle.

* * *

><p>"The mission was a success, then," Luminara commented as she returned from disposing of the meal tray.<p>

"Yes, Master," Barriss answered plainly. Her Master had been present during the Council's debriefing, and so knew very well the outcome of their endeavor. It had been a success, if a costly one. She was thankful that the majority of the loss had been in material rather than lives, but even that was a loss, and one that would hinder future efforts. She had assumed full responsibility for the destruction of the ship and the other equipment, though the Chancellor had kindly interceded on her behalf, reminding the Intelligence officers that there was little the Commander could have done to thwart the natural events of a planet like Mustafar.

She only hoped that the data obtained would be worth the expense. The orbital scans were quickly absorbed into both the Republic databanks and Jedi Archive, so there was at least something tangible accomplished. Republic Intelligence had taken possession of the station network contents, though the Chancellor assured her that any useful information would be swiftly passed on to the Council. Barriss felt uneasy at this – whatever the Chancellor's good intentions might be, the political intrigue surrounding Republic Intelligence would likely mean that much of the information would become mere ammunition for the political backbiting that was rife within _500 Republica_.

Luminara seemed to recognize her concern. "Barriss, there's little value in fretting over what cannot be changed," she spoke with only a tinge of reproach, entering the small living space with another tray.

"Yes, Master," Barriss answered, with a quiet sigh. "I just fear that more of our efforts are being expended with little to show for it." She leaned back into the stiff couch, placing her hands on her knees.

"I understand, Padawan. But it is not for is to concern ourselves with such things." Luminara took a seat opposite her apprentice. "We do our duty, and that must suffice us." The Master set the tray on the desk at her side, then handed a small mug to Barriss, who accepted it.

"Thank you, Master." She rested the warm teacup on her knees, letting one hand hover over the steaming brew, till drops of condensation began clinging to her palm. The gentle heat, comforting as it was, brought back fearsome memories. Approaching the death match between Ahsoka and Ventress. Looking over the cliff edge, gazing into what she believed was her friend's grave. Her tears, mingled with sweat, vaporizing as they streamed from her cheeks. The burning wreckage of the assassin's ship, flames leaping skyward behind her, vividly symbolizing the fiery passion and rage in her bleeding heart.

She couldn't help a small shudder.

Luminara regarded her intently. "Something else is troubling you, my Padawan."

Barriss froze for a second, before bowing her head, placing one hand over her eyes, trying to sort out her thoughts.

In reality, she hadn't told the Council, or her Master, _everything_ that had transpired during their fateful mission. Some crucial details regarding Ahsoka's fall, her later rescue, and the interim, had been cleanly omitted. Barriss had already felt misgivings about withholding these more painful facts from her Master, her sole confidant for most of her life.

Luminara waited for her, a kind but firm look on her face. Barriss knew her Master would be able to discern if she was concealing something from her.

_Nothing between a Master and an apprentice._ She couldn't hide it forever - it would only make matters worse. But Barriss had a sinking feeling that sharing this knowledge would be a costly affair. She respected and trusted Master Undulli, but she knew all too well that the elder Jedi would not tolerate her close relationship with Ahsoka - certainly not if she knew what Barriss had done when she believed her fellow Padawan had perished. It would be a classroom example of the dangers of attachment. It would confirm every fear the Order had.

But she couldn't hide it. Barriss was not one to shy from the truth, and she knew she would never lie about what had happened. Her Master would find out one day, and it might as well happen sooner rather than later.

She sat up straight, raising her eyes to meet her Luminara's. "Yes, Master," she answered quietly. "There is more, more than what I presented to the Council."

Luminara nodded understandingly, waiting for her to go on. Barriss took a deep breath, before beginning.

* * *

><p>The two older Jedi respectfully turned to face the famed Master. Windu nodded in acknowledgment, then turned to look down at Ahsoka. She felt like she would be melted under his piercing gaze, and it seemed like he stared at her for hours, though it was probably only a couple seconds.<p>

Finally he spoke. "I'm with Skywalker on this one," he stated flatly, his deep voice echoing through the hall. "That mission was not for a young Padawan, if indeed any Padawan at all."

Ahsoka swallowed nervously. _This conversation has taken a turn for the worst._ She avoided her Master's gaze, certain she'd find an all too satisfied smile bending his lips.

The Koran Master continued. "With that said, young one, you handled yourself extraordinarily well. Better than I expected, I admit."

Ahsoka's eyes widened at his words, spoken solemnly as ever, yet with an almost tangible note of warmth. Windu placed a firm hand on her shoulder, and she had to resist wincing at his cold touch. _Well, everybody feels cold to me, I guess._

"Master Yoda is quite right," he stated flatly. "You will make a fine Jedi one day." He removed his hand, and Ahsoka thought his eyes appeared to be smiling, even as his mouth held its perpetual impassiveness.

Humbled yet honored, Ahsoka gave a much smaller smile in return. "Thank you, Master Windu." He nodded again, then motioned to Obi-Wan to continue on their way, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka standing in awkward silence.

Finally Anakin broke the peace with a sigh. "Well, I guess you did do a good job, Snips. I just wish you... I don't know."

"I'll take that as a compliment, then. Thank you, Master," she responded, with only a hint of irony in her voice.

Anakin grimaced, but before he could respond Ahsoka continued, her tone taking on a penitent note. "Master, I know we argue like this a lot, but... well, when I thought I might not be coming back," she frowned, wringing her hands rapidly. "I mean, I missed you. Even though it was only for a while, but I did, and I'm sorry I keep making you worried." She hung her head slightly. _It never comes out right, no matter how hard I try._

To her surprise, her Master's demeanor softened. "Thanks Snips, and I'm sorry if I make you feel incapable or..." he trailed off, searching for a word.

"Stupid?" Ahsoka offered.

"Reckless," Anakin stated firmly.

"I thought I _am _reckless!"

"No... well, you are, sometimes, but..."

"Gotta go!" Ahsoka announced, deciding to break off the conversation while they still weren't yelling at each other. _I keep trying to make things better, but they always end up like this._

Anakin frowned. "Where are you going?"

She turned back to face him. "I told Rex I'd come by to see him after debriefing. He's still on leave, got it?" She shot him a warning glance, recalling how often the clones' 'leave' was abruptly shortened by another urgent sortie.

Anakin shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault if the Council sends us on another mission."

"Us, right?"

The young Knight smirked. "By _us, _I mean me and 501st. You, my Padawan, have some studying to catch up on."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"Just doing my job as a good Master," he called out in response as she made her way down the hall. "And be sure to be back in time for meditation."

"Yes, Master," she called back dryly.

* * *

><p>Barriss bowed her head, her hand shielding her eyes from her Master's gaze. For the third time she had been forced to recount the entire, painful story of what had really happened on Mustafar. It seemed to be harder each time, and all the more so now - Master Undulli would not be nearly as understanding as Captain Rex or Ahsoka. That was not to say her Master would not be sympathetic, but Luminara was well known to be one of the most devoted Jedi in the Order. Not one rule or guideline went unheeded, and certainly not one so notorious as that of attachment.<p>

Luminara sat in silence, her expression unreadable, but Barriss knew the knowledge of her failure would be difficult even for her Master to take in. Not only the brush with her own darkness, but the childish _attachment_ she had formed, and with someone she had only known for a matter of days, that had - at least superficially - resulted in her fall. Barriss had long since outgrown the age where such an basic violation could be brushed off as mere youthful imprudence. Luminara had gone to great lengths to instill in her the importance of detachment, even between Barriss and herself. And while her Master would commend her for her actions at that terrible decision point, Barriss's subsequent failure would only serve to confirm the danger of her friendship with Ahsoka.

Barriss awaited her Master's response with quiet dread, mingled with resignation.

Finally Luminara looked back at her, and Barriss submissively raised her head to meet her Master's gaze. "You have been through much for one so young, my Padawan." Her voice was kind, though tired. Barriss nodded slowly, in silent trepidation of her Master's decision.

She sighed. "I don't believe I need to instruct you again on the dangers of your decisions in this matter."

Barriss knew exactly what was meant by 'this matter'; she hung her head, answering quietly, "No Master."

Luminara remained silent for a moment, before suddenly rising from her chair, approaching her apprentice and taking a seat beside her on the small sofa. Barriss shifted and turned in her seat to face her Master.

"Barriss, you know where the Council and I stand on these matters," Luminara began. "Attachments such as these will most assuredly weaken your resolve, and you will find it more difficult to resist temptations, as you have already discovered."

Barriss remained silent. She knew exactly what her Master believed, and understood the logic and pragmatism of the Order's rules. She had abided by them faithfully for most of her life, following the example of Master Undulli. She was known as a model Padawan, honoring every instruction and guideline the Council approved, even those that many Masters neglected to keep. Her commitment and devotion to the Order was unquestionable, and she had been commended by the Council several times for her service, accepting all praise with the self-abasement and humility befitting of a Jedi.

Now, she had essentially violated one of the most notorious rules of the Order.

To the outsider, it would appear so harmless, and so innocent - just a simple friendship, between two equals. Surely there was no danger in that?

No, Barriss knew full well how much danger there could be, in allowing herself to grow attached to her fellow Padawan. She had experienced it herself first hand - the pain and sorrow were one thing, but the danger was in the _fear_ - the fear of loss, which was well known as the first step on the traitorous path to the Dark side. _Fear, anger, hate, suffering_ - the formula was well worn within her head from nearly two decades of repetition. She needed no reminder; she had taken that dark path herself, and knew full well how terrible the price could be.

But still she stood, firm and unshaken, in the knowledge that it was her _attachment_ that had brought her back from that darkness. It was the knowledge and memory of her friend, delivered unwittingly by a sworn enemy, that had broken the shroud of rage that had blinded her, and led her back to the Light. Yes, there was danger, there was pain, in allowing oneself to feel so strongly, to leave oneself vulnerable to her friends, and to whatever may befall them. But she knew, that no matter what the cost, that friendship, that attachment, was worth it all and more. She had not made her decision lightly - and she would not regret it now.

Her Master easily sensed her determination. She sighed again. "Padawan, you know very well what I would have you to do." She paused, laying a hand on Barriss's shoulder. "I have only forbidden you from ties such as these for your own good, and I know that you understand that."

Barriss didn't meet her gaze this time, answering almost in a whisper. "Yes Master."

Luminara gazed sadly at her apprentice, feeling the dread and sorrow welling within her. She knew her Padawan would do whatever she was told to do; that with a word, the Master could sever this dangerous bond that was forming between her and Padawan Tano. Barriss knew it too.

The Master spoke again. "Barriss, I sense your resolve, and it is strong. You are certainly aware of the dangers you are risking." Luminara paused, then continued, "I will not interfere, my Padawan. You must do what you believe is right."

Barriss raised her head, eyes widened at her Master's words. _Is she really saying that? _"Master?" she answered questioningly.

Master Undulli smiled sadly. "I will not make judgment here, Barriss. You must follow your own heart in this matter. I have faith in you, that you will continue to do what is right." She removed her hand, turning to gaze on the opposite wall. "Every Jedi must choose their own path, in time. I will not always be there to guide you." She continued to regard the blank surface.

Barriss stared as well, startled by her Master's words. She had always supposed Luminara would continue to direct every aspect of her life, until the day she was Knighted. To be given such an allowance was not at all what she expected. Such things were not to be taken lightly, not from one so exacting as Master Undulli.

The young Jedi sat in silence for a moment, considering her response. She knew that her Master would be disappointed if she were to disregard her concerns, and that weighed heavily upon her. But her Master, like Ahsoka, had also said that she must follow her heart, and of that Barriss was certain. She knew that this was _right_, despite the worries of the Order. And if her Master did not forbid her, she would keep her current course.

Again she turned to face Luminara. "Thank you, Master," she spoke softly.

No words could express the heartfelt gratitude behind that expression, but it was not necessary. The two Jedi knew each other well enough to understand the unspoken message. Luminara smiled at her young apprentice, before excusing herself. "I have an appointment with Master Kenobi and Master Windu this afternoon, and I must prepare." She stood, picking up the empty tea tray and turned towards the small kitchen. "Do not exert yourself overmuch, Barriss. You will need some time to recover your strength."

"Yes Master," Barriss answered crisply. She stood as well, stifling a yawn. "I believe I'd like to take a walk around the Temple – I've had quite enough of small spaces for some time." She glanced around the apartment, not much larger than their shipboard quarters, or the medbay where she had spent the journey back to Coruscant.

Luminara smiled. "Indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing in Star Wars. Uh, uh.<strong>

**Author's Note: Okay, here's part on of the bonus chapter. It ended up being quite a bit longer than I expected (7k+ words), and I wasn't sure I wanted that long of a chapter at the end of the story (my chapters have gotten longer it seems as I've gone on). So I've divided it in half, each one containing a portion of "weightier" development and some more ligthearted stuff. So, this chapter is Barriss and Anakin/Ahsoka. **

**Coming up next, Deck's POV and some Rex/Ahsoka fun! Update either Friday or Saturday (depends on review response... so what are you waiting for? Please review!).  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**


	26. Epilogue, Part 2

**Epilogue**

**Part Two **

* * *

><p>Sergeant Deck sat alone at his old spot in the <em>Liberator<em>'s mess hall.

Captain Rex had left soon after they arrived at Coruscant yesterday evening. Along with the COs, he took a transport planetside for debriefing.

Deck saw him off briefly, and Rex gave him a friendly farewell, and probably some other brotherly words. Deck didn't remember. In fact, he didn't remember much of anything after his last conversation with Rex, in this same mess hall. He had listened with rapt attention, intent on discovering what it was that made his Captain friend so... whatever it was. _Different_, _I guess, but that's a pretty vague description. _

When their conversation ended, Deck was in shock.

He had sat down with Rex, believing he was sitting with a famed Captain, a brilliant tactician, an aggressive soldier, and a loyal clone trooper.

When he finally left the table late that night, he had discovered his friend was also a dangerous freethinker, a hopeless visionary, and had trampled on his sworn duty at least once.

And Rex didn't regret it in the least.

Everything about Rex's story was _wrong._ Deck knew it. So what if this deserter had a cute wife and kids? So what if he was brave - as if fleeing a battle could be described _as_ brave - and could tear a hundred commando droids to pieces with his bare hands?

Was it appealing? If course it was! Who wouldn't want to leave this restrictive, deadly life - if you could even call it that - head off to some distant world, hook up with a pretty Twi'lek girl and work as a farmer? _Okay, so the farmer part isn't exactly a turn on. _Still, it was obvious this 'happily ever after' tale was infinitely desirable to any clone.

And Rex brushed this self serving criminal as some sort of role model? Someone he admired and respected? Did this mean that all of his brothers should head for the Outer Rim and start picking out Twi'leks? It was ridiculous. It was _wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! _

It was wrong, because it was against their _orders_. A clone was bred to follow orders. Orders were everything. You didn't do anything you weren't ordered to do. You did whatever you were ordered to do. Orders kept you and your brothers safe. Never mind that half the time nothing that could be called 'safety' resulted from it. It didn't matter - you followed orders without thought, no matter how confusing or counterintuitive they seemed. It was the only way things could be; after all, if it weren't for strict obedience to orders, who _wouldn't_ choose to leave the GAR?

_Rex_.

That's where Deck's entire argument fell apart.

He had almost expected the Captain to conclude his tale of treason with an offer to jump ship, steal a shuttle and head for the Outer Rim. Pick out a girl and live it up. After all, if Rex granted this deserter that choice, then what reason was there for him to stay in the army?

Rex caught him totally off guard then.

_"Deck, I don't fight because it's all I think I'm good for. I fight because I want people like that brother to be able to live in peace. I want those kids to be able to run and play without wondering if they'll make it home again. That _means_ something to me. Of course I'm not leaving the army. Somebody has got to protect those people. I'm able to do that, so that's what I choose to do."_

_That's what I choose to do._ Deck had a hard time taking it all in. Of course clones fought to protect. After all, that's what they were bred to do. That's what their orders demanded.

But Rex looked at everything the other way around. He wanted to protect people, so he followed orders.

Did that mean if he believed that an order wouldn't protect people... Rex would _not _follow it?

Captain Rex had it all backwards.

Or did he?

A sharp crack alerted Deck that he had shattered the mug in his vice like grip. He scowled at the broken duraplast. _At least it was empty. _This was the third cup he had disposed of while wrestling with Rex's ideas. _It's all his fault. Now the galley crew hates me. _He scooped up the shards, and slid from his seat.

He knew he'd break another one before the day was through.

* * *

><p>The chime rang to announce their entrance as Rex and Ahsoka slipped past the smudged duraglass doors. Rex was dressed sharply in his gray fatigues, looking every bit the respectable officer, though with a friendly enough face. Actually, a rather amused face, as he regarded his companion who more resembled a disgruntled youngling than a Jedi commanding officer.<p>

"It's not like I'll be needing to tell the _tinnies_ who was the fourth monarch of Toydaria! Or when the last election season the Senate was all... 'fresh' or whatever they call it." Ahsoka let out a huff of frustration. "I mean, when the war's over, sure they'll be plenty of time to figure out all that stuff, but I _never _have any use for it now!"

Rex listened patiently, rather pleased that at least none of Ahsoka's frustrations involved him. _She just needs to vent a little, that's all. _The Commander didn't ever appreciate being left behind for a mission, and took advantage of having a non-Jedi on whom to pour out her grievances. Rex always found it amusing that she found it somehow fulfilling to complain to someone who was completely unable to affect her situation in any way, particularly since she didn't seem open to any suggestions. But apparently a listening ear, and an occasional grunt of sympathy, was all she wanted, and Rex could provide that much.

"Hmph," he grunted, as sympathetically as he could.

"Yeah!" Ahsoka continued, waving her arms to emphasize her point. "It's not like _Master _knows half this stuff! I don't even know if Master Kenobi made him study as much as I do, but he definitely doesn't remember any of it. So what's the-."

She was interrupted as the friendly Besalisk cook hailed her. "Welcome, my favorite Togruta!" he bellowed from the serving window, waving his two upper arms. "Ready to take on a Nuvee today, are you? It is _sooo_ hot out there, you know?" He laughed heartily to himself.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Your _only _Togruta, you mean, Dex. And no, I'm not any closer to having that sundae." She frowned as she led the way to an empty booth. "He's always trying to get me to try a 'Neuvian sundae' when I come here," she muttered to Rex. "It's bigger than my head!"

Dexter laughed again. "Whatever you say, my girl. It's all on me, and your soldier too." He turned back towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, Dexter."

Rex slid into the bench opposite her. "Bigger than your head, eh? Might be enough for me." He turned to look for the waitress.

"Right with you, sir!" The unicycled server droid called out, swerving almost dangerously around a round booth on the far end of the diner.

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. "You've been here before?"

Rex nodded. "Yeah, General's taken me here a couple times, discussing training or tactics. He's usually hungry after talking a while." He chuckled. "And I don't complain, of course. Usually around lunch time, though. Beats the food in the mess hall."

"Huh," Ahsoka responded, lazily tracing circles on the table. It didn't appear to have been cleaned recently, but that was all part of the 'charm' of Dex's Diner, or so Master Kenobi always said.

Rex watched her finger perform its absentminded dance for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, then changed his mind as the server approached.

The droid rolled to a stop at their booth. "What can I get you folks?" it queried in its clear if sharp female tone.

"I'll have a..." he turned towards Ahsoka. "What did you call it?"

"Nuevian sundae." Ahsoka finished for him. "And I'll have a blue milkshake. Small... lish..." She furrowed her brow, then shook her head. "Oh, make it regular."

The droid seemed annoyed by her indecision. "Make up your mind, kid," it drawled sourly.

"Regular, got it?" Ahsoka snapped back, also annoyed with the unit's mannerisms. "Regular. Blue. Milkshake. That's all."

"Chocolate or zoochberry with the sundae?" the droid prompted.

Ahsoka motioned to Rex. "Chocolate, thank you," he answered.

"Coming right up." The droid whirled away.

Ahsoka let out a deep breath. "I don't like 'Flo' at all. I wish Bagwa was here. She's so much nicer. I hate talking to droids, sometimes."

Rex nodded, his eyes following the departing server. "The lady is easier on the eyes," he agreed.

Ahsoka shot him a very unique look of disapproval at that comment.

Rex noted her discomfort with puzzled amusement. "Something wrong, kid?"

She held the strange look for a moment, as though she wanted to glare at him but wasn't sure why, then relented. "Oh... nothing." She quickly lowered her head to more closely examine the booth table.

Rex waited a moment before answering. "Sorry, sir. I'll try to behave," he spoke with a small chuckle.

Ahsoka didn't answer, just stared at the table for a moment, alternately spreading and clenching her hands over the smooth top. Finally she sighed. "I'm sorry for being in such a bad mood, Rex," she spoke slowly, head still lowered. "It's not fair to just complain to you during your leave."

"No worries, kid. I'm always ready to listen." He gave her a friendly smile.

She looked up, with a grateful smile in return. "I know. Thanks, Rex." She turned her gaze back to her fingers, absentmindedly tracing a new scar up her forearm. Her mood became more contemplative. _Which is a bit rare, actually,_ Rex noted to himself. She only occasionally had these thoughtful moments, usually after some particularly jarring experience.

Finally she let out another sigh. "Thanks, Rex," she repeated.

Rex raised his eyebrows. "Sir?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, thanks for getting me out of that... river. The lava flow. Back on Mustafar. I..." she trailed off, before lowering her tone. "I didn't think I was going to make it that time." Her voice dropped to a mere whisper. "I didn't think I'd get to see you again... I mean, anyone, again."

Rex nodded, thoughtfully. "I admit, I was afraid I'd – we'd lost you for good, that time." He paused, collecting his words, before turning his gaze towards her downcast eyes. "You didn't think I'd leave you there, did you?"

The Padawan shrugged. "I never thought about it, really. I remembered my wrist comm eventually, but it had already fallen in the lava."

Rex flinched, recalling his finding of that scorched communicator. She continued, "I guess I figured you'd all think I was already... gone, so nobody would bother looking for me."

The Captain nodded, feeling a small measure of guilt at how nearly he had done just that. _If it weren't for Deck..._ He almost shuddered at the thought.

"Did you wash my face?" Ahsoka asked rather abruptly without looking up, her montrals changing shade as she continued to stare rigidly at the table.

Rex started a bit. "Sir? I, uh..." he frowned, before remembering. _I didn't think she'd recall that, she seemed pretty knocked out. _

Well, there was no point skirting around it. He cleared his throat. "Yes, sir, right after I got you out. I wiped down your face, I mean your head, sir." He winced, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _I hope I didn't do something wrong, _he thought with some concern.

She didn't answer, her head still lowered, and Rex feared he might have crossed some line he didn't know of. "I'm sorry, sir, but I needed to get your temperature down, and it was the only way I could think of."

Ahsoka quickly looked up at him, "No! No, you didn't do anything. I just... I thought I remembered someone doing that, and I wasn't sure it was for real." She fell silent again, looking back at the tabletop. "It was nice, really," she added quietly. Some of the tension in her shoulders seemed to disappear, as she let out a long, low breath.

Rex had to stifle a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what to follow up that revelation with, but Ahsoka solved that problem for him. "Thanks for always looking out for me, Rex." She cautiously raised her head to meet his eyes.

The Captain relaxed. This was familiar territory, at least. "It's my job to have your six, Commander," he responded crisply, only a hint of mischief in his voice.

He waited for her to open her mouth for her inevitable protest, then interrupted. "Really, sir, there's no need to thank me. I'm just glad you're alright." He paused, rubbing his freshly shaved scalp. "I wish I could say I'd always be there for you, kid, but I _will_ always do my best to guard your back." He grinned. "Something tells me you'll have opportunity to, you know, even the _score_." He winked conspiratorially.

Ahsoka met his eyes, matching his competitive grin. "You'd better believe it."

* * *

><p>Barriss stood before the main entrance of the temple, watching the sky begin to erupt in brilliant hues of gold and magenta. The brisk wind in the upper atmosphere had left the sky unusually clear, leaving it blank like a canvas for the setting sun to splash its departing glory. The golden light was gentle enough to not require squinting, and even through the duraglass panes it emitted a gentle warmth that, for once, did not take her thoughts back to the horrors of Mustafar. She smiled, closing her eyes and basking in the soft rays.<p>

"Enjoying the sunset, are you, Padawan Offee?"

Barriss started slightly, having been so absorbed in the sight she failed to recognize the approach of the Grand Master. She quickly turned to face him, bowing as she answered. "Yes, Master Yoda."

The old Master chuckled. "Surprised you, I did, hmm?"

Barriss winced inwardly. "Yes, Master, I'm sorry, I was -"

"Sorry? No need there is to apologize." Yoda walked slowly up to her, his gimmer stick clacking sharply against the stone floor. _My, how did I miss that? _Barriss wondered to herself._  
><em>

"Congratulate you on your mission, I do," he announced, his piercing black eyes gazing up into her own.

Barriss subconsciously bent her knees, uncomfortable looking straight down at the ancient Jedi. "Thank you, Master Yoda. But I must insist that Padawan Tano is as much to credit as I."

Yoda nodded, still regarding her thoughtfully. "Hmm. Yes, commended, young Padawan Tano will be."

Barriss felt a small thrill at the thought of a formal commendation for her friend, though she tried to suppress her emotion.

The motion was not lost on the old Master. "Strong, your feelings are, for your friend," Yoda remarked plainly.

Barriss's face fell. She had not meant to give away her closeness so easily, and the prospect of a discussion on attachment with Master Yoda was not at all appealing. She felt an urge to shield her emotions, but for a Padawan to do so in the presence of a venerated Master such as Yoda would seem almost insolent, and probably futile; very few Jedi were as perceptive as he.

Yoda continued to regard her intently, as though waiting for an answer. She sighed, and responded softly. "She's my best friend, Master Yoda."

He nodded slowly. "Yes. Strong are your feelings." He turned to face the sunset. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "But stronger still, you are."

Barriss eyes widened. "Master?"

Yoda turned to look up at her again. "Mastered, your feelings are. Found balance, you have." He turned back towards the outside view. "Few Jedi there are, that can say the same."

After another moment of almost uncomfortable silence, Yoda turned to hobble away. "Hmm. Few, indeed. Few, indeed..." he murmured as he departed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Barriss!"<p>

Barriss turned to see Ahsoka trot through the entryway, heading straight for her. She smiled at her eagerness. "Has it been a while already, Ahsoka?"

"Long enough, I'd say." Ahsoka approached and stood beside her. "When are you leaving next?" she asked, a slight note of wariness in her voice.

Barriss shook her head. "I don't know yet. Master Undulli had an appointment with Master Windu and Master Kenobi, but I'm not aware of any imminent mission just yet." She ran a hand under her headscarf through her hair. "Master Undulli believes I should take some time to rest, so I might remain here for a time."

Ahsoka's eyes brightened. "Huh. Well, Master isn't letting me go with him till I catch up on my study, so I'll be sticking around here too, I guess." She frowned slightly, then sighed. "I don't like being left behind."

Barriss gave her an understanding smile. "Being a Jedi is as much about acquiring knowledge as it is about applying it, Ahsoka. I know how much you love to exercise your muscles, but studying exercises your mind, and that is just as important."

Ahsoka nodded. "I know, I know," she answered, not sounding entirely convinced.

"But, I don't see any harm in having a little help, while exercising," Barriss added, with a wink.

Ahsoka jerked her head to face her, eyes bright. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do, Ahsoka." Barriss laid a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I'd be happy to assist you; I could use a little less excitement, myself."

Ahsoka smirked. "Can't say I feel the same way, but I'd love it if you could work with me, when you have time."

"Certainly, and I'd love to spar with you again, when we're both a bit stronger, of course." Barriss eyed Ahsoka's bandaged belly with mild concern. "I'd like to see you try some new forms."

"That'd be good. I'm thinking of branching out to some new ones anyway." Ahsoka absentmindedly fingered her lightsaber. "I'm thinking of trying a second one, maybe," she motioned towards her weapon. "Sticking with _Shien_, but maybe adding a shoto, or something. It's something I've wanted to do for a while."

The older girl nodded, and the two of them fell silent again, watching the last rays of the sunset paint the sky in even darker, richer tones of lavender and maroon.

Ahsoka broke the silence first. "Barriss, I'm glad we're friends." She looked up at her fellow Padawan through the corner of her eyes.

Barriss smiled warmly in return. "So am I, Ahsoka. So am I."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Deck. <strong>

**Author's Note: Well, this is it, folks. It's been a blast writing this, I've learned a lot, and I hope to continue to do so.**

**A few more comments before I thank everyone:**

**1. Deck. My first OC, he's been quite an interesting character for me, and I hope for you as well. I admit, he's not always easy to understand, and that's partly by design. He's a "neither here nor there" character, caught between two worldviews and not fully embracing either. For the conclusion of Deck's character arc, see my one-shot "Beat the System."**

**2. Rex/Ahsoka. Just to be clear, I am a 'Rexsoka' fan. I don't find it unnatural or weird in any way, so long as it's done with some thought given obvious considerations (Ahsoka's age/maturity, primarily). So you will see hints of that relationship in my work, and I'm not apologizing.**

**3. Attachment. The major theme of this story, because I've found that few fans have any idea of what 'attachment' really is (and it is ****_not_**** a synonym for 'romance' or 'love'), or why it is forbidden by the Jedi Order. As you should have seen from the story, while it ****_is_**** a flawed and ultimately detrimental rule, it does have a strong logical basis, and is anything but stupid. It is simply a crutch – attempting to make it easier to do something difficult by bypassing the difficulty altogether, and, in so doing, depriving the Jedi of relationships that most people really need. **

**With that, let me give (in chronological order) a hearty thank you to...**

* * *

><p><strong>laloga (Your reviews have been a huge help, you just rock!)<strong>

**Queen (Thank you so much for taking the time, both in giving feedback and a little - excellent- plot advice)**

**Gone Rampant **

**shakespeareaddict (I really appreciate your help, tips and feedback, and just being sort of a sanity check for my writing)**

**san davis 687 **

**DoubleEO**

**SerendipityAEY (I admire your persistence – your reviews have been awesome!)**

**StarWarsRocksMySocks (Your enthusiasm knows no bounds. ;) But ****_please_**** don't kill anyone)**

**Yksin**

**Red Sentient Kyburi**

**Spiff Ladle**

**rexter-fangirl**

**AlleyKitty**

**Doomster345**

**outlaw-hunter**

**Fox Scarlen (Thanks for your encouragement and excellent spell checking habits – and I mean it, you really pushed me to start this. I didn't think I could handle anything past a one-shot at first)**

**Ahsoka fan 7000**

**Bookity (I hope this was the 'dealt' story you were looking for... ;) )**

**Rexter fangirl**

**CrazySmallLady**

**Mrs. Kenobi (Hey... you aren't a homeschooler by any chance, are you?)**

**Amypondultimateginge**

**Cnwriter**

**LongLiveTheClones (I know you haven't gotten around to a 'real' review (yet?), but your feedback and encouragement is much appreciated nonetheless)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much - it's always great to know my work is appreciated and enjoyed.<strong>

**And with that, this tale draws to a close. Okay, to be blunt, it'll be a while before I stop tweaking it – I see a lot of room for improvement in the earlier chapters, especially. And I will most assuredly refer to the events and characters of this story in my own future work (see my one-shot "Grudges" for a sneak peek at a possible follow-up story). **

**But for now, this is it. Enjoy, take care, and God bless.**


End file.
